Petals of Time
by lunar9ueen
Summary: AU. Taking place in the present days. Chizuru looked like an ordinary cheerful high-school student, although nobody knew that she had been living with fake smiles due to her fear of getting hurt. But an encounter with a time-travelling young samurai from the past would change her life forever...before she knew it.
1. Fake

**Hello! Thanks for stopping by! ^_^ This is my second fanfiction, also about Hakuoki~ XD with Saito and Chizuru as main pairing.**

**This story takes place in the present days, so it's AU and has nothing to do with the Shinsengumi's era...or should I say, it's related a bit XD Just read then if you're curious! ^_^**

**However, since English is not my first language, I hope you could forgive me for some mistakes T_T Please bear with me, but I promise it's still understandable XD**

**Let's start reading! XD I hope you'll like it!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuoki, wish I did. They belong to Idea Factory. No profit obtained by writing this story. **

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

CHAPTER 1: FAKE

* * *

A warm light of the morning sunshine gently woke a girl up. She laid around for a few minutes more before finally getting up and changed into her school uniform. She stared at the mirror for quite some time and sighed. This girl hated morning, not because she was lazy, not even close to it. She was known for her cheerful personality, surrounded by many friends, and also a first-year student in one of Kyoto's most famous high schools.

However, it was all lies.

She looked at her own reflection in the mirror and smiled, wearing her usual poker face, "Today, you're going to be alright...just like always, Chizuru."

Chizuru took her bag and glanced at the mirror again. She let out a long sigh while looking at her reflection one more time, "It's nice to be you...You have nothing to worry about..."

Although she seemed like an ordinary young girl, actually she was crying inside. She was always afraid of getting hurt. Her mother had long died in a car accident, along with her twin brother. That tragedy had made Chizuru, who was still five years old that time, cried and didn't want to meet anyone for quite a long time. When finally she had moved on from the sadness and came back to school, her friends mocked her as a crybaby and even bullied her.

It was not completely their fault. They were just a bunch of kids, so they still didn't understand. However, their words and behaviour had hurt Chizuru so much and left a traumatic experience. In this desperate time, her father decided to move from Tokyo, their previous home, to Kyoto, so they could start a new life.

Ten years had passed, now Chizuru had grown into a girl who always wore a happy mask. She couldn't say 'No' to everyone, because she thought that it would make people hate and hurt her in the end. Just smiled and pleased everybody, then she would be safe.

Chizuru was lost in these thoughts, that had become her morning routine, when suddenly she heard a loud bang from downstairs. She quickly ran to the source of the noise, her father's laboratory. Chizuru's father was a doctor, even their house was also a clinic. But, that old 'mad scientist' just didn't listen to his daughter's advice, for not experimenting something strange and weird in his spare time.

"Dad! Not this again!" Chizuru coughed when she opened the lab's door and greeted by stinky black smoke. In the middle of room, Yukimura Kodo was lying on the floor along with suspicious-looking machine.

With Chizuru's help, the doctor got up and rubbed his head before looking at the three-feet tall machine, "Looks like I've failed again..."

"Of course! Tell me, what kind of device that you're trying to make this time?!"shouted Chizuru. Although she couldn't object almost everyone's decision, she was brave enough to scold her father. After all, Kodo was her only relative now, and she felt obligated to do something before everything went worse. Kodo was a kind and dedicated doctor, but he was just always a bit...or very...eccentric, when it came to his hobby.

Kodo grinned, "A time machine..," But before he could ramble more about this new invention, Chizuru had glared at him, "You know it's impossible to make such thing. Just stop, or else you're going to blast this house." She let out a long sigh until finally she realized of something, "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!"

Chizuru was ready to run with all her might, but she turned her angry brown eyes to her father once more, "And don't try to do something strange while I'm still at school, Dad."

Kodo sighed, "Really, Chizuru...It's better for you to find a boyfriend, rather than scolding your own dad..."

A bitter smile started to form on Chizuru's lips, and she bowed to her father before running out of the house. She couldn't afford to be late, or else she would be asked to run the laps. People seeing her flaws was the most scary thing in the world. While running, she remembered Kodo's words to her.

* * *

_A boyfriend? I already have one, Dad...I just don't want to tell you...No, it's better for you if you don't know about it..._

* * *

"Safe!" Chizuru panted when she had entered the school gate, just seconds before the bell rang. She walked to the classroom with a fake smile, greeted her friends, and pretended to enjoy the classes.

* * *

_...I'm bored..._

* * *

"Hey, Chizuru-chan," suddenly she heard a whisper from the girl who sat behind her.

* * *

_...Again? Sigh...I know what you want to say..._

* * *

Chizuru turned her head around and smiled, "What is it, Yui-chan?"

Her friend giggled and gazed at Chizuru with hopeful look, "Chizuru-chan, could you take my place to clean the classroom after the lecture ends? Please? Actually, today is my turn, but I have a date, so..."

* * *

_...It's been always like this._

* * *

"Alright," answered Chizuru quietly and she was facing her desk again. Since she never refused someone's request, some people had used that trait as their advantages. They often looked for Chizuru when they needed something, knowing that Chizuru would help them, just like this one.

It was a lie if Chizuru said that she didn't feel annoyed, although she never showed it. However, if she refused it, she was scared that people didn't want to befriend her again. She tried to please everyone so they wanted to be her friends, although it was ironic.

The same went for her boyfriend...

Chizuru just finished cleaning the classroom, all by herself, when suddenly her phone rang. She gasped upon seeing the name that appeared on the screen.

Kazama Chikage.

"Um...Yes, Kazama-senpai?" Chizuru answered the call hesitantly. She forgot to tell her lover that she was going to be late.

"I've said that I'll be waiting for you today in my classroom after school..." She could hear Kazama's irritated voice from the phone. "Are you trying to run away?"

"No!" answered Chizuru. "It's just...today is my turn to clean the classroom! I-I'll be there soon, just wait for me!"

She ran as fast as she could, just to find Kazama smirked at her. Chizuru hated this jerk, who was two years older than her. However, he had saved Chizuru from a group of thieves about one month ago. It couldn't be helped, though, the blond man was the heir to a well-known yakuza family, and mere thieves just wouldn't match him. He was very proud of his identity and always bragging about it.

After being saved, Chizuru asked him about what she could do as a gratitude. Surprisingly, Kazama knew about this girl, who had never said 'No' to others. So, he asked her to be his girlfriend. Although Chizuru's eyes widened upon hearing that, she just nodded, couldn't bring herself to object. Even so, their relationship was hidden from public, just like what Kazama wished.

It was because Kazama only saw Chizuru as his toy...not as his lover...

Kazama pushed Chizuru to the wall roughly, and his crimson eyes glared at her, "How dare you make me wait!" Chizuru tried to hold back her tears when Kazama gripped her wrist and planted a forceful kiss on her lips. She could feel Kazama's hands were lingering freely on her body. It had been always like this. Unconsciously, Chizuru pushed the man's body away from her.

Chizuru glared at Kazama, she couldn't take it anymore, "Kazama-senpai! I want to-" But she couldn't continue her words. She never spoke her mind, and was not able to do that, even in a time like this.

* * *

_I want to break up with you, bastard!_

* * *

"You want to...what? Do you know who I am? You know what I could do if you ever displeased me..." Kazama's face was just inches from her now. A malicious grin forming on his lips and he slapped his girlfriend's pale face.

Chizuru tried to ignore the pain and wiped her tears away, "Nothing...Forgive me..." With that, Kazama gave her a satisfied smile before kissing and touching her small figure once again.

* * *

The sunset accompanied the sad girl, who was walking back home alone after being harassed by her own boyfriend. Fortunately, Kazama didn't do anything worse, but Chizuru knew that it might happen anytime. That man could do anything, even killing, to get what he wanted. Chizuru was afraid that Kazama would threaten her father as well, if she ever said that she wanted to end this mad relationship.

"I'm home..," said Chizuru weakly while entering her house. She felt relieved everytime she was already home. And the fact that tomorrow was already weekend had relaxed her heart a bit. At least she didn't have to act for two days, although she was really worried that Kazama would call and ask her for a 'date'.

* * *

_I will take a bath now...I'm sure it can calm myself down, after this unlucky day..._

* * *

Chizuru was about to go upstairs, when she heard a loud noise all of a sudden.

* * *

_...Or should I say...a terrible day?_

* * *

She slammed the lab's door open. The thick black smoke had filled the room. She coughed and shouted, "Dad! How many times should I tell you until you understand?!"

"Sorry, Chizuru..," She could barely hear her father's voice behind the smoke. And when finally the smoke had completely gone, Chizuru glared at him and his strange engine, "Stop all these jokes, otherwise there won't be any patients who come here again, because they're afraid that you might use them as guinea pigs!"

Kodo let out a sigh, "I'm not that crazy, Chizuru..," and then he looked at his now already broken time machine, "So, I still fail until the end..."

"Of course! It was obvious to begin with!" said Chizuru angrily and she walked closer to the device. Visible cracks were all over it now. It looked like this one was also a failure, just like Kodo's previous works.

Chizuru touched the part of the crazy machine that seemed like a door. Even she could tell that Kodo wanted to use this door as a gateway for travelling through the time, which was really impossible, even in this modern era. She turned her eyes to her upset father and smiled, "Now Dad, how about becoming a normal doctor? Just forget this strange hobby of you-"

However, Chizuru didn't continue her words, or more precisely, she couldn't. An uncomfortable shivers ran down her spine when she felt something wet had tickled her feet from behind. She immediately turned around and looked down. She gasped upon seeing the red liquid, flowing slowly from a small gap between the time machine's door and floor.

She froze. Their house was a clinic after all, so she had helped her father treating a lot of wounded patients and she had seen this scarlet water many times. She knew what it was, and absolutely sure of it.

It was someone's blood.

"Stay away, Chizuru..," Kodo noticed that and walked closer to the time machine. "I have a feeling that I've succeeded on this one..." There was a slight of excitement in his tone, although his expression was still stern upon seeing the blood.

"Dad...you're talking like a real mad scientist now..," Chizuru's body was trembling while Kodo tried to open the door. It was difficult since it had already broken, and Chizuru took a deep breath, preparing herself to see whatever that would come out from the machine. She didn't afraid of blood, but if that whatever thing was a corpse in horrible condition, then it would be a different story.

Finally, Kodo had successfully opened the metal door by force. A sudden sharp scent of blood filled the room, and from inside the time machine, a body of young man fell.

Kodo's eyes widened in shock and he froze in place. But Chizuru managed to catch the severely wounded man before he hit the floor. She could feel his breath, although it was very weak. His messy and blood-tainted long purple hair fell to Chizuru's body, and the girl was surprised upon seeing a katana, being gripped tightly in his left hand.

However, Chizuru realized that this was not a right time to be shocked. She tried to stay calm and spoke to her father, "Dad! Whoever he is, we have to help him! He is barely alive!"

"Ah, yes..," Kodo was snapped back to reality and they rushed to the patient's room. The doctor laid the man's broken body on the bed after getting rid of his katana, and a wakizashi that was strapped on his right hip. Chizuru untied his hair and quickly opened his clothes to see the injuries closely. He was wearing a black yukata with white scarf wrapping around his neck. On top of that, he wore a light blue haori, with mountain-like white patterns. Chizuru felt that she had seen that kind of haori before, but she didn't remember it precisely.

* * *

After hours, Kodo and Chizuru finally had finished cleaning and bandaging up the mysterious man's wounds. Chizuru borrowed one of her father's pajamas and changed the man's tattered clothes into that light material. Now he was already clean, Chizuru could see his face clearly, and she had to admit that this unconscious man had a charming face.

"...The time machine worked, although it didn't perform like I wished," Kodo broke the silence, and when his daughter glared at him, demanding a logical explanation, he continued, "The main purpose of that engine was to bring us to different era. However, I think a reversed effect has happened here...It caused a chaos in the flow of time and has accidentally brought a random person from the past..."

Chizuru listened to each word closely and thought that she had been going insane. Such thing was impossible. She even thought that maybe Kodo had asked someone to act as a bloody time-traveller who came out from the machine and surprised her when she came back from school. But no matter how she looked at the injured man, his wounds were real, he wasn't acting. And Kodo was not that crazy to lock up a barely alive person in some dangerous device. Judging by the man's appearance, and if her father's words were true, Chizuru was quite sure that he was a samurai, and was on the battlefield or duel with someone else before accidentally being sent to the present days.

"So...what will we do to him, then?" Chizuru tried to calm herself, "The machine has broken, right? Does it mean we couldn't send him back to his era?"

Kodo nodded, "Yes...I hate to say this, but it's not possible for me to send him back, at least for now...I guess we don't have any other choices except for letting him stay here with us...We have to take a full responsibility."

Chizuru's eyes widened, "What do you mean by 'We'?! Just if you didn't work on that crazy thing, this incident wouldn't happen!" But her eyes softened upon seeing her father's hopeful yet slightly excited eyes. She knew that the doctor had planned to question the man after he regained consciousness, if he was really a samurai from the past.

There was a moment of silence before finally Chizuru sighed, knowing that there was really no other choices, "Alright then...I guess you're right...Now, how about moving him upstairs? We have an empty room just next to mine. It's not wise to leave him in this patient room..."

The doctor gave Chizuru a relieved smile and thanked her, although the girl kept ignoring her eccentric father, who had dragged her along into this matter. She had read some novels and watched movies about time-travelling before, either by some devices, magic, or being sucked into a black hole. But she never thought that it would occur in her real life. Together, they brought the mysterious man to a room besides Chizuru's and laid him down on the bed.

For a security reason, Kodo took the samurai's swords, knowing that that man most likely would do something dangerous in panic if he woke up and found himself in a whole new world. Actually, Kodo wanted to lock up the room as well, but Chizuru gave him a scowl, saying that it was inappropriate and could raise the man's suspicion at them.

After a short debate and convincing her father that she would be okay, Chizuru won. They went out of the room and Chizuru glanced at the sleeping man one more time before quietly closed the door.

Finally, she was already in her bedroom. She was not in mood to take a bath anymore, and changed to her sleeping clothes before throwing herself on the bed. She stared at the ceiling and cursed herself for having such pathetic life.

* * *

_...It seems that problems could always find me wherever I go..._

* * *

She was already stressful enough with her fake daily life without having to deal with her father's strange hobby and not to mention, a weird time-traveller who was sleeping in the next room. Chizuru was already about to sleep when she recalled of something...

* * *

_The light blue haori...I've seen it somewhere before..._

* * *

Just seconds after that, her eyes widened and she quickly got up from the bed. She went to her bookshelf and reached a book about Japan's history. After opening a certain page, she was sure that there was no mistake this time. If she remembered correctly, she had even seen the real thing in a museum when she was on study trip a few years ago.

That haori belonged to Shinsengumi, an élite samurai force that protecting Kyoto in the past...

Chizuru's eyes followed the letters on the book closely. Shinsengumi was officialy formed on 1864, and its existence was ended with Hijikata Toshizo's death, the Vice Commander, on 1869...And the current year, was 2012...Chizuru's body trembled upon reading that fact. If that man was truly a member of Shinsengumi, it meant he had gone through almost 150 years of time journey.

Slowly, she stepped out of her room and quietly opened the man's bedroom. Instead of afraid, she became curious all of a sudden, and now she wanted to take a closer look at this unexpected guest.

The man was still asleep when Chizuru entered the dark room, which she felt grateful of. She gazed at the man's face and tried to find the difference compared with nowadays people's faces, but she found none. Actually, she admitted that he was even more handsome than the boys in her class, or her cursed boyfriend. With beautiful moonlight that shone from the window, his charming features were even more obvious for her eyes to see.

* * *

_...W-What am I thinking?! And more importantly, why did I come here in the first place?!_

* * *

Chizuru turned around and prepared to go back. But suddenly, a hand had gripped her wrist from behind and pulled her small body into a strong chest. Before she could even react, another hand had covered her mouth so she didn't scream. Her body was shaking when the captor's long violet locks tickled her face.

"Don't worry...I won't hurt you since you're a woman..," A cold deep voice whispered at Chizuru's ear shell. "However, I'm quite sure this is the Choshu's or Satsuma's place since my swords have been taken away from me...I didn't even think they managed to capture me like this, though...Are you one of them? I'll release you if you could answer my question without screaming."

* * *

_Are you nuts?! This is Yukimura clinic! And I have helped you instead of capturing you!_

* * *

Chizuru struggled to free herself, but it was useless. That man's strength was too strong. Although he had said that he wouldn't hurt her, but she was still afraid that this freak would harass her, just like what Kazama did.

After quite some time, Chizuru gave up and nodded in silence while holding back her tears. The young male released her and Chizuru caught her breath before staring at his deep cerulean eyes. His reaction was surprisingly calm. He didn't look panic at all, or maybe, had not. More importantly, he managed to stand up with such wounded body. The people from past were truly something.

"Forgive me..," the man whispered, but his gaze never left Chizuru. "...for touching you like that. However, it's better for you to wear something more appropriate than it."

Chizuru stunned and looked down at her cotton tank top and short pants. Somehow her fear had slightly disappeared upon hearing that man's words, it seemed that he didn't plan to harass her or something like that. She calmed herself before answering, "Well, it's normal sleeping clothes...at least, in this era."

The man frowned, it was obvious that he didn't get what Chizuru meant. But Chizuru continued her earlier words, "And this is not Choshu's or Satsuma's prison, but my family's clinic. My dad is a doctor and we have treated your injuries. As for your swords, we just keep it for security reason. We will give them back to you later."

There was an awkward silence between them. Chizuru kept praying that this weird guy could accept this quick explanation. She chose not to tell about the time machine thing yet since it was better to take one step at a time in this situation. The man took his gaze away from Chizuru and stared at his surroundings. He also touched the pajama he was wearing with a slightly confused face. Well, just slightly, because this man seemed to lack expressions.

The young male closed his azure eyes and spoke quietly, "And then...how could I end up here?"

"You...you're not afraid?" asked Chizuru hesitantly. This man's reaction was too calm for a person who was in a whole new situation, in the strangest place he ever visited in his life.

"Why should I?" said the man coldly. Much to Chizuru's surprise, he walked closer and gazed deeply at her chocolate eyes, "...I could tell that your eyes said the truth...although I demand more explanation after this."

* * *

_...So, this man could tell someone's lies just by looking at their eyes? _

* * *

Chizuru gave him a bitter smile. True, she said the truth this time. But he didn't even know that she had been living with lies in her whole life. Her tears had started to fall upon remembering the fake life she was living on. Now, she felt like a fool. How could she cry in front of a stranger? She had successfully hidden her feeling for a long time. But after meeting with someone who could read her soul, she felt that her weakness had been exposed. She didn't want anyone to know about that. She was scared of other people's judgement. To make it worse, this emotionless man must have thought of her as a crybaby in ridiculously inappropriate costume now.

"Did I hurt you?" asked the samurai quietly, but Chizuru just shook her head. There was no way she told him that his earlier casual words had made her feel afraid. The tears had refused to stop. It was embarrassing. She couldn't wear her poker face in this cold man's presence, knowing it would be useless.

The man gazed at the crying girl for seconds more before slowly walking away from her and looking at the modern houses from the window. Chizuru didn't know what his reason was, but she felt grateful that he gave her time to be alone. She tried her best to stop the tears while gazing at the young man's back. After quite some time, she walked closer to him.

"I'm sorry..," murmured Chizuru, feeling embarrassed.

"That's alright..," said the young male, without looking at Chizuru. "I just thought that you didn't want me to see you cry, so I left you alone...I won't ask the reason, either. It's not my business. And if you need to go back, that's okay...I can wait until tomorrow for the rest of explanation, because I don't feel a killing intent from you nor this place..."

Unconsciously, Chizuru chuckled. This man still said something like that. It was understandable, though. A samurai used to always stay aware in every situation. But now she felt relieved that he could stay calm and believe her words. More importantly, Chizuru was surprised that she could show her honest feeling in front of this stranger. She felt that her burden had been lifted a bit after crying, although she still hated herself for doing that.

"Hey..," whispered Chizuru. Against her will, she rested one of her hands on the man's back. She blushed when she realized it and quickly pulled her hand away. Much to her surprise, suddenly the time-traveller turned around and they glanced at each other's eyes. The flow of time had frozen until their lips spoke the same words, at the same moment.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**This is the end of first chapter~ I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I would be very happy if you leave a REVIEW!^_^**

**Thanks for reading! XD**


	2. Emotion

**Hi! here I am bringing you a new chapter! XD**

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I'm really happy when I found some familiar names that has read my previous story as well! I hope you could enjoy this one, too! Haha actually, the idea of this story crossed my mind when I was thinking hard about making a new story about Shinsengumi again, just like my first one. However, if I do that, I'm afraid the story wouldn't make too much difference with 'The Frozen Sword' XD Oh, just blame my writer's block hahaha. So, I decided writing this AU story to try something new~ still a bit worried about it, though =.=**

**For Marialena, or previously known as Tigerfighter98, thank you for reading my story again! XD Lol I know that I've replied your review via PM, but I just want to say more thanks to you here! So glad that you enjoyed Saito's unexpected calm reaction~ And Kodo indeed played the role of a kind yet eccentric father here lol**

**For Reaper, hello again! It's been a looongggg time (haha, actually just three weeks XD) since the last time I read your legendary saying 'Please update soon!' I'm really happy that you also read this! Of course I've watched Hakuoki SSL, it inspired me to make this story in fact! ^_^ If you notice it, I even have featured Chizuru in her school uniform as this story's image cover XD Lol and its cover is much brighter than The Frozen Sword's, since this one's plot is not as dark as my previous fanfiction, although the genre is still the same :P Angsty romance has been always my favorite~ And nonono, reincarnation is not my thing haha, because I know that if I'm the one who make it, it will end up too cliche T_T**

**For kenshin8923, thanks for your review in The Frozen Sword's last chapter! Whoaa I'm happy that you like the start! Haha since I was worried about it at first...guess I was thinking too much DX Anyway, thank you for praising my English! Still a long way to go, but after writing 22 chapters of The Frozen Sword that consisted of 70k words, I feel that my English has slightly improved XD At least I don't open the dictionary as often as I used to do XD I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! ^_^**

**Sorry for the long Author's Notes! But I'm just feeling excited now! XD Let's start reading everybody!**

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

CHAPTER 2: EMOTION

* * *

"Who are you?"

Chizuru stunned upon hearing the same question from the samurai, although he didn't seem to care about it. After a long silence, Chizuru knew that this man, who kept looking at her eyes, just wouldn't answer first. So she gave up before giving him a small bow.

"My name is Yukimura Chizuru. The daughter of this clinic's doctor. Nice to meet you," said Chizuru.

The man closed his eyes for a moment before introducing himself quietly, "...Saito Hajime...The captain of Shinsengumi's third division."

* * *

_So, he's indeed a member of Shinsengumi..._

* * *

Chizuru was not very fond of history, but she had heard the name of Saito Hajime. In fact, he was one of Shinsengumi's most famous warriors. Silently, Chizuru wanted to know more facts about him, now she already met this well-known historical figure. The only important thing that she knew about him was, this man was not supposed to stand in front of her right now.

"You didn't give a negative response upon hearing my name..," Saito broke the silence, "...despite Shinsengumi doesn't really have a good reputation...So, it looks like you really have nothing to do with our enemies. However, although I can't sense their presence around here, you have to stay aware as well...And speaking of which, may I have my swords back?"

"..No..," answered Chizuru, but when Saito's eyes narrowed, she quickly added, "Your swords are kept by my dad, but he's already asleep now...There's no way I could wake him up. But I'm sure he will give them back to you tomorrow morning, and also will explain everything..."

Saito was silent before he turned his gaze away from Chizuru and saw through the window, "Alright...I think I don't want to bother him more. It's rude for doing such thing to your savior..."

Suddenly, he glanced at Chizuru again, making the girl surprised, "I'm sorry if I've been a bother to you. Thank you for saving me. Don't worry, I don't plan to stay too long, I have another thing to do..," Saito lowered his voice, and spoke with nothing but a cold whisper, "You could leave now, it will cause a negative rumor if you're here at this hour."

The girl couldn't say anything. This time-traveller thought that he was still in his time period. But she was relieved that Saito didn't seem to be a bad person. Tomorrow morning, she would throw all the responsibilities and explanations to the old mad scientist who had dragged her along into this problem.

"...Alright, Saito-san..," Chizuru bowed and walked away from him. Before closing the door, she talked to his back, "And...um, good night..." But Saito didn't give any responses. He just kept looking at the street lights and modern houses outside.

In her room, Chizuru stared at the ceiling. She just cried in front of total stranger who could tell whether someone said the truth or not. She hated to admit that she was feeling better after crying. Saito's deep blue eyes had successfully exposed the sorrow that she had hidden for so long.

* * *

When the morning came, Chizuru knocked Saito's room and she could tell that Saito tried to open the door, without knowing how the handle worked. The girl chuckled and opened it for him from outside. Now, the cold samurai had slight panic in his eyes, especially when Chizuru turned on the light in his room.

Chizuru offered to help him walking downstairs, since he was still severely wounded. But Saito was too proud and he refused it. Upon meeting with the surprised Yukimura Kodo, a man who had started this incident, Chizuru told him about her meeting with Saito last night and demanded the doctor to give a good reason for his victim.

With a long sigh, yet an excited voice, Kodo started to explain, about the time machine, about the current era, everything. Saito listened to each word closely, and the once emotionless man couldn't hide his shock this time.

"...T-This is the future?" asked Saito with widened eyes. "...And...It's impossible for me to go back?"

Kodo nodded, "Yes, I will try to repair the machine, though. But I'm not really sure whether I could do it or not since it's going to be very complicated..."

"...It's unbelievable..," murmured Saito, and his body sank down the chair he was sitting on. The shock was too much for even someone like him to bear. He stared at Kodo's eyes, wishing to find some lies, although there was none. "...But if that's true, then I'm already a dead person in this era..."

Kodo and Chizuru had nothing to say more. They felt really guilty all of a sudden, but Chizuru tried to break the ice, "Um, Saito-san...Where were you before? I mean...you came out from the time machine with a lot of wounds and such..."

"...I'm supposed to lead the warriors in the Battle of Aizu now," whispered Saito while looking down at floor. "...Not sitting around here as if nothing happens..."

* * *

_...So, it's true that he was on the battlefield before being sent to this year..._

* * *

Chizuru knew that samurai had a high pride when it came to battle. And in this case, although he was accidentally being sucked by that crazy machine, it didn't erase the fact that he had left his subordinates, just like that.

"Ah, um, I just remembered of something," said Kodo, trying to change the topic. He took Saito's katana and wakizashi, then gave them back to the owner.

Saito held his swords as if they were someone dear to him, "Thank you...Now, I have nothing left except these..."

After a long silence, the samurai closed his eyes and spoke quietly, "May I go back to my room? I just need to calm myself down."

"Of course, but I need to change your bandages first..," said Kodo, but Saito cut his speech, "There's no need to...I just want to be alone now..." With that, he slowly went upstairs, along with his beloved swords. He gritted his teeth in pain due to the injuries, but Chizuru couldn't bring herself to offer a help, knowing that he would refuse it, especially after listening to a shocking truth.

After they heard a closing door's sound from upstairs, Chizuru turned her angry brown eyes to Kodo, "Now, Dad...Have you realized your mistake?"

Kodo looked at her with guilty look, "Yes...so I guess I will save my questions for later..," but he immediately became silent when Chizuru gave him a death glare.

"...But to think that he is that famous Saito Hajime," muttered the doctor, more to himself, "I still can't believe it. I thought he's just some random samurai at first."

"That's what exactly what I thought, too," said Chizuru, "Although his real identity is not a big deal for me. I don't really put an attention in history class, after all."

Kodo sighed, but then he recalled of something, "Oh no, it's about time that I have to go working!" Although their clinic was closed on weekend, but Kodo still had a job in the hospital. "Sorry Chizuru, but could you take care of him? At least he has to eat something."

Chizuru's eyes widened, she actually wanted to say 'Do you plan to leave me alone here with a weird person from the past?!' However, instead of that, she answered, "Yes..."

She hated herself for this. Although she had been occasionally honest in front of her father, she just automatically would say 'Yes' if someone asked for help. Now, her usual peaceful weekend was ruined by Kodo's eccentric hobby.

"Thanks, Chizuru. Oh, and if he need to change, just take some of my clothes, although I guess I'll buy him the new ones later...After all, he looks like a good person, now I feel like having a new son..," said Kodo while smiling at Chizuru and leaving outside.

* * *

_...Even problems still find me on the weekend...Can't I have some leisure time?!_

* * *

The girl grunted while having her breakfast alone. She had been always waiting for weekend, since she didn't have to pretend as a cheerful person around her friends. Unlike typical teen girls, Chizuru rarely hung out with them on holiday. They just met at school and sometimes went shopping or karaoke-ing after the classes had over, although actually Chizuru preferred to come back home quickly.

After finishing her meal, she cooked a bowl of warm porridge for Saito. Now Kodo had thrown the responsibility on her, Chizuru couldn't help but feel even more miserable than usual.

"Saito-san," called Chizuru when she was already in front of his room, a tray on her hands. "I bring your breakfast, I'm coming in..."

"Don't you dare enter!"

Chizuru was surprised upon hearing that, but she had already opened the door. She froze when she saw Saito sat on the floor, with his pajama unbuttoned and a sword in his left hand.

"What are you doing?!" Chizuru quickly put the tray on the nearest table and walked closer to Saito. "You don't mean to-"

"Isn't that clear enough?" said Saito coldly, now his eyes bore a mix of emotions; sadness, anger, and disappointment. "I have left my men, I have betrayed Shinsengumi, I have broken the rule. There's nothing I can do except committing seppuku to atone my unforgivable sin."

Chizuru's big brown eyes widened in surprise. Now she was facing a man who wanted to commit suicide. Just if she were late by one or two minutes...

"Leave me alone..," Saito glared at her, "I'm sure you don't want to watch it. Just go."

Normally, Chizuru would nod obediently upon hearing a request, although she never faced such frightening one before. But looking at this man, who had looked into her soul before, she felt obligated to do something. More importantly, this was a really serious matter.

"No...I can't do that..," murmured Chizuru, speaking a sentence that she never said in her life. She encouraged herself and glared back at Saito, "Actually, I don't really care about what you're going to do. But as one of people who have helped you, I feel that you're an ungrateful person...How could you throw your life away so easily after all the efforts we made?!"

Chizuru was shocked by her own honesty. She could express her emotions well in Saito's presence. However, she kept glaring at Saito's sapphire eyes to show that she was serious with her words.

"I never asked for your help...After all, Battle of Aizu is far more important than my life," replied Saito with steel in his tone. "If I couldn't die honorably in the battle anymore, the only way to die as a true samurai is just by slicing my belly open. I'd rather die than living a shameful life..."

"Don't give me any other problems!" shouted Chizuru out of frustration. She was already very stressful with all of these. "Listen, if you really want to do this whatever honorable suicide, at least don't do it here! With all due respects, seppuku doesn't make any difference with common suicide in this era. Even if you really kill yourself, you will be considered stupid instead of dying as a honorable samurai! That's a cruel fact, but it's true! The era of samurai had long gone!"

Saito froze, his eyes widened. Chizuru was catching her breath after speaking her mind so loud. It was not like her. But there was something in this man's azure eyes, that had forced her to say only the truth.

Even though it was summer, with the morning sun shone brightly outside, the atmosphere in Saito's room was really cold. Saito gazed at Chizuru's eyes before sheathing his blade back and looking at his weapons. His long violet hair hid his sorrowful expression.

"...So, the era where a samurai isn't needed has really come, huh?" Saito's usual flat tone had a hint of sadness now. "Our Vice-Commander said the same thing before...that era of katana has ended, and soon to be changed by modern western machinery...I didn't want to accept it at first, since I've lived with swords for my entire life. But now, seeing this future, I have no other choices except to believe it..."

Saito turned his painful glance to Chizuru, who couldn't help but feel sad as well after listening to his story. He seemed to love his sword so much, but now he felt useless since it was just a mere historical relic in the current time period.

"...Saito-san, um, you can start a new life here!" said Chizuru, trying to console him. "I mean, this era is not as bad as you thought! There's a lot of fun things to do! In fact, you're not forgotten! Shinsengumi is famous and I've learned it in history class at school. I even have a book about it..."

"Did it ever mention my name?" asked Saito. Chizuru gave him a nod, but she stunned when Saito came closer until their faces were just inches, "Let me see it...I want to know the way I die..."

* * *

_Huh?!_

* * *

"S-Saito-san, are you sure?" asked Chizuru, still with her shocked face. She didn't even think that Saito would ask something like that. However, upon seeing the blue fire of determination in his eyes, Chizuru nodded quietly and went to her room before coming back with a book about Japan's history.

Chizuru opened the page about Shinsengumi, and read it together with Saito. Now they were sitting next to each other with such a tiny distance, Chizuru couldn't help but feel the heat rose on her cheeks. After all, Saito was a stunning young man and it was just normal for her to feel nervous.

"Can you read it? It's written in modern Japanese," asked Chizuru hesitantly.

"That's fine...It doesn't have much difference," answered Saito, without looking at Chizuru. He gazed at some old photos of Shinsengumi's members, and Chizuru swore that she heard Saito muttered some historical facts, correcting a few mistakes on the book.

Finally, they had reached the page where Saito Hajime was mentioned. Chizuru took a deep breath although Saito kept reading it with a straight face. They scanned each letter carefully.

'Saito Hajime, the captain of third unit, was one of Shinsengumi's best swordsmen. He was a mysterious and introvert person, so there had been no photographs that depicted how his appearance might look like...'

* * *

_Mysterious and introvert? Well, that's expected..._

* * *

'...He was famous for taking most credits in assasination, as he had a high loyalty to Shinsengumi and was able to kill mercilessly...'

Unconsciously, Chizuru took steps away from Saito upon reading those words. Her body was shaking but Saito noticed that and said quietly, "Don't be afraid, I won't kill you. I've done those jobs because I was ordered to, but I didn't mind it...As a samurai, killing is just a normal thing to do if you want to survive...I have to admit that this book's author has done quite good researches despite some minor mistakes, though..."

The girl tried to calm herself before slowly taking a position next to Saito again. After all, she was still curious about this time-traveller's life.

'Born in Edo, 1844...'

Chizuru just admired the fact how a young male who sat besides her right now was actually 168 years old already, when suddenly she gasped upon reading the next sentence.

'...And died in the Battle of Aizu, 1868, at the age 24.'

Strange, but Saito didn't react upon knowing that fact. He slowly closed the book and turned his eyes to Chizuru, "Why do you seem so surprised? That's expected. Battle of Aizu was already a lost battle for us, but as true samurai, we just couldn't run away from it..."

He was silent for a moment and continued, "I was appointed as the leader of battle since Vice-Commander was injured that time. Commander was already executed, the other captains had died in previous battles, and Souji, you know, Captain Okita of the first division, also died because of tuberculosis...Nagakura Shinpachi left us and this book said that he lived long enough after the war...I feel good for him, though. At least there's one of us who managed to survive and enjoy a long life. However, I really didn't expect that Vice-Commander was going to die just one year after my death..."

Saito leaned his back against the bedpost. He looked up at the ceiling, and Chizuru swore that his already white skin was now even paler than before. To a person from the past, reading a history book was like reading a prophecy, and sometimes it was just too scary.

"Saito-san..," Chizuru couldn't find the right words to comfort him. But then Saito broke the silence, with his eyes closed while recalling his past life, "...If I was supposed to die in the Battle of Aizu...Who am I? Who is the man that sitting here?"

Chizuru felt guilty, now Saito looked really depressed because of her father's lunatic invention. She bowed deeply to him, "I'm sorry! Just if we didn't drag you into this matter, you wouldn't-"

"You don't need to apologize..," said Saito weakly. "I don't want to blame anyone. I always avoid argument, since I know it's a useless thing. Even if I'm mad at you, you still can't bring me back into the battlefield. So, what's the point of being angry?"

Chizuru still said nothing until finally Saito stood up. He looked down at Chizuru, trying to look tough, "Now I know already that committing seppuku is just a foolish thing in this era, I don't think I'll do it anymore. Thank you, for saving my life for the second time..."

A real smile forming on Chizuru's lips, and she also stood up as she heard Saito's next words, "However, this is not my place. I will live here just to wait until your father has finished repairing that whatever-machine so I can go back and fight alongside my comrades till the end of my life."

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," said Chizuru, although actually she was not sure that Kodo could repair that freak device.

"...You're lying..," whispered Saito, he had gone back to his flat tone.

"Um...I mean...sometimes he's just too eccentric so I'm not really sure..," said Chizuru, trying to find the right words, now Saito had seen through her lies. But then she felt a gentle pat on her shoulder and her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing a small smile on Saito's lips. She could tell that Saito had a faith in that old mad scientist who often gave his own daughter a headache, so she just smiled back at him while thinking in silence...

* * *

_...I just couldn't bring myself to tell him that all of Dad's experiment results so far are total failures..._

* * *

"You are hiding something, aren't you?" Saito's deep voice snapped her back to reality.

"No! I mean...um..," Chizuru felt uneasy. Her acting didn't work in this man's presence. It was annoying at first, but slowly, she started to enjoy it. It was not that bad to show her real emotion once in a while.

"That's alright if you don't want to tell me," said Saito quietly, and he looked at the tray Chizuru brought in. "You brought that for me?"

Chizuru nodded. She blushed when Saito thanked her as the man started to eat. Chizuru took another chair and sat next to Saito. Normally, she wouldn't care and preferred to leave rather than accompanying a stranger she just met. Even if she did that, it was most likely because she couldn't refuse someone's request. But this time was different, Saito didn't ask her to keep him company. Chizuru did it because she wanted to.

"Our Commander came from farmer's family, so he taught us not to ever throw the food away..," murmured Saito. Chizuru barely heard that, since she had been drawn into Saito's handsome looks. From such short distance, she could see his face clearly, and the deep purple hair of his just framed it perfectly. He didn't look like a fierce murderer from this angle.

"...It's impolite to stare at other people while they're eating..," Saito's sudden words made Chizuru gasp. She looked down with a red face. She felt really embarrassed now that Saito had noticed it.

"H-How is the food anyway?" asked Chizuru nervously, trying to get rid of this awkward atmosphere.

"It's delicious."

"..."

"Why? Did I say something wrong?"

Chizuru shook her head with a blushing face and kept silent until finally Saito had finished his breakfast. She carried the tray and was about to step out of Saito's room when suddenly she remembered of something.

"Hey, Saito-san. Come with me, I'll change your bandages. Your wounds are serious, you know...If you want to survive in this era until you could go back, you must listen to me, since you're going to live here. When you have fully recovered, we will go outside so you can learn more about the present days."

Saito nodded and followed her, "Sorry for being a burden. I'll try to help you guys with whatever I can do as a gratitude. I'm counting on you."

Chizuru giggled. In her heart, she was happy upon being able to help Saito. This time, she wasn't forced to do that. Since she could show her honesty freely in front of Saito, she felt attached to him...

* * *

_W-Wait! What am I thinking?! I just met him last night!_

* * *

The blush on her face was growing redder when she felt a finger poking her shoulder from behind, just when they were about to step downstairs. She turned around and gasped upon realizing that Saito was blushing as well.

"W-What is it? Saito-san?" asked Chizuru hesitantly. This was a common thing in romance movies she ever watched. When a man and a woman blushed while seeing at each other's eyes...

* * *

_Stop thinking about foolish thing, Chizuru! You barely know him! It couldn't be 'that thing'!_

* * *

"I want to ask you something, Yukimura..," whispered Saito, still with the pink blush spreading on his cheeks. "...It's really embarrassing. Actually I wanted to ask last night, but you're crying so I just couldn't bring myself to say it..."

Saito walked closer to her, and Chizuru kept telling herself to stay calm. She already had a boyfriend...Well, it that jerk was even worthy to be called as a true boyfriend. However, she almost lost herself when Saito's lips were just inches away from her ear.

* * *

_...Damn, I can't refuse him...After a science-fiction thing happened yesterday, now a fairy tale event is about to occur as well?_

* * *

"...Yukimura, where's the restroom?"

"..."

Chizuru dropped the tray and burst out laughing until she cried. She swore to avoid romance movies and fairy tales for a while. But it felt so good for laughing like this. She even forgot the last time when she could laugh whole-heartedly.

"Don't laugh at me...I know it's embarrassing, but I just can't hold it anymore," Saito looked very uneasy.

"I..I'm sorry..," Chizuru wiped a tear that was about to fall from her eye, and led Saito to the direction of restroom. In fact, it was actually her personal restroom, since she was the only one who lived on the second floor. Kodo's room and the clinic was on the first floor. But now, since Saito was going to live on the second floor as well, she had to share the bathroom with him.

After the still laughing Chizuru gave a quick explanation about how to use a modern toilet, Saito quickly entered and slammed the door shut. It was obvious that he really couldn't stand it anymore. In addition, asking about the toilet's location to a girl was too much for someone cool like him.

Minutes later, Saito opened the door with a red face and tried to avoid Chizuru's teary eyes. She held back her laughter while grabbing her already sore stomach, and smiled to the young time-traveller. Saito didn't even realize that he had made the girl feel lighter by drawing out her true emotions. Despite it had not even been 24-hours since they first talked, he had made Chizuru express her fear, anger, sadness, and most of all, a bit of happiness.

Together, they were going downstairs, and Saito didn't refuse Chizuru's offer to help him walk this time. For a moment, Chizuru could forget about her fake life and also her bastard boyfriend.

* * *

_Somehow, I have a feeling that this is going to be good!_

* * *

**Historically speaking, the real Saito Hajime managed to survive after the war, but I followed Hijikata's route in the game, where Saito had fallen in the Battle of Aizu. I enjoyed twisting the history a bit, though XD**

**Although in game/anime, Saito was already in his western appearance at this time, but in this story he still had his traditional look XD Because I'll save the short-haired version of Saito in later chapters :P *minor spoiler***

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a REVIEW! ^_^**


	3. Visit

**Hi all! **

**Again, thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter as well! ^_^ It means a lot and encourages me to write more! XD Aah I'm just more falling in love with Saito and you guys also! XD**

**Err...may I ask something? My average word count on each chapter is usually up to 4k++ (story only, Author's Notes, spaces, and separating lines are not included), is it too long? O_O**

** I just have no idea about the standard length of a chapter should be. I just realized this matter when I read other fanfictions, since most of them only have 2500-3500 words on each chapter (No offense, they are really good stories. I'm just a beginner compared with those authors). So, after looking at more experienced writers' works, I've been wondering myself~ Because I just can't stop writing when I start a new chapter, and I love making long dialogues =.=**

**Although it's impossible for me to change the way I write (pretty bad at dramatic descriptions, poor vocabs DX), I won't mind cutting some unimportant scene if it make my readers feel lazy to read it...**

**Btw, the story length of this chapter is still about 4300 words...****Gahh please tell me what to do DX It has bothered me for a while DX *dilemma* Ah, but for now, just enjoy the new chapter first! XD**

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

CHAPTER 3: VISIT

* * *

Weeks had passed since the incident that brought Saito to the present days. While recovering from his injuries, Kodo and Chizuru taught him about this new world. Although Saito tried to keep his cold nature, he couldn't hide his shock when Chizuru showed him about how television, shower, computer, phone, and other electronic devices worked out. The girl could tell that Saito did his best to adapt quickly, because he didn't want to be a burden. It was good for him, even though sometimes he often criticized the modern year's speech and fashion while watching TV, saying it as 'impolite' or 'inappropriate.'

"...Yukimura, sorry for saying this, but are you really going to school with such very short skirt?" asked Saito one day, staring at Chizuru, who was about to step out of house.

"I've told you that it's high-school student's normal uniform. Everybody wear it," answered Chizuru, repeating the same sentence almost everyday. In her heart, she wanted to say the same about Saito's long ponytail and Kodo's vintage shirt he wore. This man absolutely needed a makeover.

Saito let out a sigh, "I've seen Vice-Commander in modern western clothes, but I didn't know it would evolve to something like this in the future..," he narrowed his eyes and gave Chizuru a serious look, "Listen, I owe you one, so I said it for your own good and-"

"Alright, alright," Chizuru cut Saito's speech. It was not like he was worried about her or anything. He just felt indebted to Yukimura family.

"Speaking of which, tomorrow..," Saito gazed down at floor, looking uneasy. "I'm counting on you..."

Chizuru smiled at him. Since tomorrow was Saturday, and Saito had been healthy enough, they would go outside so he could learn more about the current year. He had seen a lot of things on TV, though. Chizuru chuckled when she remembered the first time Saito saw cars and motorcycles on TV, and he was even more surprised as Chizuru told him that there's a lot of those things on the street. Somehow, she could tell that Saito was slightly excited about that instead of afraid, and she was wondering if it was really boys' nature to be interested in automotive things.

"Dad! I'm going now!" shouted Chizuru to Kodo, who was making preparations to open the clinic. She took her leave quickly before Saito could say 'What a very informal way of talking to someone older.'

* * *

As she walked to school, Chizuru's pace was getting heavier. It had been always like this. She hated school, because she had to wear a cheerful mask again. However, upon remembering that tomorrow she would go with Saito, she couldn't help but feel a bit happy. Although Saito didn't talk much to her, Chizuru was glad that she could be herself around him. On top of that, she found that his innocence upon seeing new things as the adorable side of a fierce samurai.

The girl shook her head when that thought crossed her mind. It was just not easy to have a handsome man stay under the same roof with you, especially if you were someone who had been always pretending the entire life, and the said man was the only one who could see through your lies.

* * *

_It's not that I like him. I just feel comfortable...a bit...around him...Wait a minute! Why am I thinking like this?_

* * *

Chizuru was lost in thought when suddenly her phone rang. She grumbled while thinking that whoever called her had ruined the mood, but she gasped upon seeing her lover's name on the screen.

"Y-Yes? Kazama-senpai?" Chizuru answered the call and her body started to tremble.

"It's been a while, bitch..," growled Kazama. It was obvious that he was not in a really good mood. Chizuru felt so unlucky all of a sudden.

Kazama was silent for a moment, and Chizuru shivered upon hearing his evil voice again, "If I remember correctly...No, I'm always right...Your dad works at hospital every weekend, right? So, it means you'll be alone at home tomorrow...Mind if I come?"

Chizuru felt that her heart jumping off her throat. Kazama never came to her house before, and this unexpected visit plan itself was already bad news. In addition, judging by his words just now, Chizuru knew that something bad was going to happen.

"K-Kazama-senpai...but tomorrow I have-," Chizuru tried to hold back her tears.

"What? Wanna refuse your own boyfriend's request?" asked Kazama with annoyed voice.

"No..."

"Then, what will you say? Mind if I come tomorrow?"

"Okay...I-I'll be waiting for you..."

With a cruel laughter, Kazama ended the call.

Chizuru wiped her tears away. She gazed up at the sky, regretting her miserable life. Tomorrow was supposed to be a fun day. But in a matter of seconds, Kazama's call had turned it upside down. To make it worse, she had to keep smiling at school after accepting such 'date' invitation, or else her friends would ask her about what had happened.

* * *

It was already afternoon when the girl walked home with no life spirit. She entered her home, the only place she could feel comfortable in, although tomorrow it would be the location of whatever thing Kazama might do to her.

"I'm home..," said Chizuru quietly and she glanced at the clinic. Usually she would help Kodo in her spare time. But this time, she just wanted to be alone.

"Welcome back, Yukimura," Saito's voice surprised her all of a sudden. He carried a bundle of papers, which Chizuru recognized as the patients' archives. Since Saito didn't want to be a freeloader, he helped Kodo with his works.

Chizuru nodded and tried to form a fake smile, but it just didn't work as she felt Saito's sapphire eyes looked deeply into her soul. Unconsciously, her tears had started to fall and she avoid Saito's eyes so he couldn't see it.

"...Tell Dad that I have many homeworks so I can't help him this time..," Chizuru's voice was shaking. No matter how hard she wanted to hide it, it was useless in Saito's presence. "And about tomorrow...I'm sorry but I have to delay it...because my boyfriend wants to come..."

"Your boyfriend?" asked Saito. Chizuru nodded weakly, "Yes...but please, don't tell Dad about him...Nobody knows about our relationship..."

Suddenly, Saito came closer to Chizuru, making her couldn't even hold back her tears. He whispered, "Is this man...the one that makes you cry?"

"No..," said Chizuru and she turned her brown eyes to Saito. When she faced his pure cerulean irises, that forced her to say the truth, she couldn't help but want to cry more. Before it happened, she walked fast and was about to go upstairs when a hand caught her wrist.

"You're lying," said Saito quietly, "I know it's not my business...But you have saved my life, so I..."

"...feel obligated to protect me?" said Chizuru, continuing Saito's words. Suddenly she felt irritated. She just needed to be alone, waiting for terrible tomorrow. But this time-traveller who just met her a few weeks ago had acted like he had known her for years. Even her childhood friends didn't even know her real personality since Chizuru always faked it.

She turned around and smiled bitterly at Saito, "Listen, just because I have saved you, doesn't mean that you have to be my personal bodyguard...If you do such thing just because you feel indebted, I don't need it. I'm more than capable to protect myself...Besides, you won't stay long here, you will go back when the time machine has been repaired. Don't treat me like I'm your Commander or anything close to it..."

Saito's eyes narrowed into blue slits. It was obvious that he felt annoyed after Chizuru brought in his Commander, whom he respected, into this matter. But Chizuru kept talking, now she felt even more pitiful, "I'll be grateful if you can stay in your room tomorrow, don't show yourself...And please, stop pointing out my lies...Just, please..."

With those words, Chizuru rushed upstairs and cried in her room, leaving Saito alone. She knew that her words most likely had hurt Saito, who didn't know anything. For the past weeks, she had enjoyed being herself when Saito was around. But now, she hated him for interrupting her performance, in a time she needed it the most.

* * *

_Maybe it's better for me to keep acting...Maybe it's better for me not to meet him at all..._

* * *

In the morning, they had breakfast in a cold silence. Kodo gave Saito and Chizuru a confused look, but both of them just kept eating like nothing happened. After Kodo went to hospital, Saito went upstairs like Chizuru told him the day before. She felt grateful that Saito didn't ask anything. She didn't want to know what Kazama might do to him, or herself, upon seeing another man lived in Yukimura clinic. Now, the girl was all alone in the living room as she waited for her lover's arrival.

She jumped upon hearing the bell's sound. Slowly, she opened the door and saw Kazama, along with his trademark smirk. He parked his white sport car in front of the house.

"W-Welcome, Kazama-senpai," Chizuru bowed to him, but Kazama pushed her away and walked into living room. He took the best position on sofa and stared at his girlfriend, "What kind of attire is that? Can't you wear something prettier in my first visit?"

"B-But, it's just at home...so I..," Chizuru couldn't say anything to defend herself. She didn't even think that Kazama would comment on her too casual attire.

Kazama stood up and approached her, "At least you could wear a beautiful dress, the thin one, of course..," he pulled Chizuru's body to his chest, and whispered, "...because it's easier to tear off..."

Before Chizuru said anything, Kazama's hands had pushed her to sofa and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream or struggle against him. This man was already a third-year senior high school student and would graduate in months, but his attitude was worse than mere animals. He laid on top of Chizuru and smirked cruelly, "You already expected that I'm going to do this, right? But you just couldn't refuse me...Well, I can't blame you. Someone like me is irresistible..."

* * *

_You forced me to! What's with that 'irresistible' thing?! You're just a narcissistic freak!_

* * *

Suddenly, Kazama tore off Chizuru's shirt, made the girl cry in silence. He had released Chizuru. But still, the girl didn't have guts to scream, although she knew that Saito would immediately come and help her if she did that. However, she didn't want to drag Saito into this matter. Just like always, she intended to shoulder the burderns alone.

She sobbed when the blond man forcefully tore her short pants as well, before pressing a lustful kiss on her lips. Chizuru could feel that Kazama's lips and hands were wandering freely on her body, which now just covered in underwear.

"Do you enjoy it?" Kazama grinned as he touched his girlfriend's chest. Chizuru's tears couldn't stop, but she tried her best not to make a sound.

She squeezed her eyes shut when Kazama's fingers started to slip her underwear off, with a demonic desire to see her whole naked body. It was already hopeless and ironic, for being harassed at her own home, and didn't have the slightest courage to refuse...

"Any further harassment, and I won't forgive you!"

The sound of sheathing metal followed that cold deep voice. When Chizuru opened her eyes, she saw the blade tip of Saito was just inches from Kazama's neck. The red-eyed man immediately jumped and took a handgun from his jacket, facing the mighty samurai of the past.

"Who are you?" growled Kazama, with a pistol in hand, ready to shot this whoever mysterious man who had made him feel pissed off.

"I have no obligation to tell you," said Saito coldly, still in his fighting stance.

Chizuru couldn't say or do anything. She froze on the sofa, trying to calm herself down. If it continued, they could really kill each other. She knew that Kazama had done many dirty works for his yakuza family, and she wouldn't be surprised if Kazama told her that he had murdered someone or two. And Saito, not to mention, had slain countless lives. The tension raised in the air, coming from both men's killing intent.

However, she was quite relieved upon hearing Saito's voice to Kazama after a long silence, "Go, and never come back."

Kazama stared at Saito from head to toe, wondering if there was really such outdated person in this modern era, with messy long hair and a shirt that made him look like an old man. For a narcissistic guy like Kazama, Saito's appearance itself had made him want to throw up.

"Are you afraid?" asked Kazama, feeling proud that his presence could intimidate the indigo-haired man. However, his grin disappeared when his gun was thrown away by a smooth yet rapid movement from Saito's katana. Now, the yakuza heir had understood that he wasn't facing a normal opponent.

"I'll say this one more time," said Saito. The fire of hatred blazing in his azure eyes, "Go, and don't you dare return."

Kazama froze before turning his angry eyes to Chizuru, who was still lying helplessly on the sofa, "I'll remember this, bitch..," then he glared at Saito, "...and you too, trash."

Saito's eyes followed Kazama's steps as he walked away and slammed the door shut. When his car engine's sound couldn't be heard anymore, Saito sheathed his sword back in its scabbard and glanced at Chizuru, whose body had drenched in cold sweat. This shock was too much for her. She was really afraid that Kazama might do something bad to her family and Saito as a revenge.

Her tears kept falling down as she covered her pale face with both hands. Never in her life, she felt this scared. But suddenly, something light had wrapped around her small figure. She opened her teary chocolate eyes and saw Saito, wrapping her helpless body with a white sheet that he took from the clinic.

His kindness made Chizuru feel even more miserable. A man that she just knew for a short time had seen her body in underwear, and it almost fell off as well, just if he were late for a second.

However, Saito didn't say a thing nor wear any expressions. After covering Chizuru's body, he got rid of Kazama's gun and Chizuru's tattered clothes. The girl swore that she heard Saito muttered something like 'Told you not to show off too much skin' as he looked at the torn short pants.

Slowly, Chizuru's fear started to vanish, and she could feel a comfort warmth with unknown reason. The warmness became even more calming when Saito went closer and gazed at her.

"Can you walk?" Saito broke the long silence.

Chizuru wanted to answer, but her voice refused to come out. She unconsciously started crying again while gripping the sheet around her body tightly. She was ashamed of herself. She had decided to let Kazama do whatever he wanted, but she was very relieved after Saito came. Even though she tried to look strong, she was just a little girl at heart who still needed other people.

While still regretting her life, Chizuru's eyes widened when she felt that her body had been picked up from the sofa. She looked up and saw Saito's emotionless face. The man was carrying her almost weightless body in his strong arms.

"S-Saito-san..."

"..."

"Saito-san, I..."

"Stupid."

Chizuru said nothing. He was right. She was a stupid girl who was too afraid to rely on others. Thinking that she could face all the problems alone. She buried her face in Saito's chest as the man carried her upstairs.

* * *

When they had arrived in Chizuru's room, Saito gently laid her down on bed. He actually wanted to ask Chizuru to wear some clothes, but the girl's body was still shaking. He sighed and took Chizuru's blanket before putting the warm material on her. The sad girl quickly turned her back at him, couldn't bring herself to face Saito's deep blue irises.

"I won't ask anything," Saito talked to her trembling back, "But it's alright to cry."

The samurai was about to step out of Chizuru's room, along with his katana, when suddenly he heard Chizuru murmured something under the blanket.

Saito turned around and walked back to her, "Sorry, but I didn't hear you..."

"Stay."

After speaking that single word, Chizuru cried loudly. She had been very lonely with too much sadness for a long time. Although Saito didn't say or do anything to comfort her, his presence was enough to make her feeling safe. At least, she knew that she was not alone this time. Strange, because usually she preferred to cry in loneliness.

Chizuru cried to sleep, and when she woke up without knowing how many hours had passed, she was feeling slightly better, although Kazama's threat still haunted her.

The girl looked at the clock and got up immediately upon noticing that it was already 7 pm, which meant that she had slept from the morning until night time. It seemed that she was really exhausted after all the things that happened today.

Suddenly, she was feeling hungry. It was understandable. She had skipped lunch and it was already dinner time. The girl sighed as she walked to her closet and wore a pajama. She didn't want to see Kodo's reaction if he ever saw his daughter only dressed in a thin white sheet. The same went for another man.

* * *

_Wait...Speaking of another man..._

* * *

Chizuru gasped and quickly turned around. She just realized that Saito was still in her room, sitting on a chair while reading some history book. Even though he just stayed silent there and didn't look at her, it didn't erase the fact that she had changed casually in a man's presence.

"...Don't worry, I didn't see anything," Saito turned his gaze slowly to Chizuru, who was looking embarrassed. They glanced at each other until finally Saito stood up, "We'd better go downstairs. It's about time that Yukimura-dono would come back, and it's not nice to let him see an empty table after working all day. Let's prepare the dinner."

"Y-Yes..," said Chizuru quietly. Saito had learned how to use electric stove, and he was quite a good cook. But he gave up when it came to western food, which was actually more practical, since he just knew how to make traditional Japanese dishes.

As they were in kitchen together, Chizuru whispered without looking at Saito, "Um, Saito-san...Could it be that you're in my room from this morning?"

"You asked me to stay," answered Saito with his usual flat tone.

Chizuru was feeling guilty now. It couldn't be helped, she was scared. But if Saito really stayed in her room all day, it meant he also skipped lunch, and most likely he also felt really bored.

"I-I'm sorry..," murmured Chizuru, "...but actually, Saito-san. That's alright if you left me after I've fallen asleep..."

"I don't mind it. It's not like I have another thing to do, after all," said Saito as he put the dishes on the table. He ate his dinner in silence, and Chizuru glanced at the samurai before sitting on the chair across him.

"About our plan to go outside..."

"Don't force yourself, Yukimura. I can wait for it."

"No, let's go tomorrow..."

"..."

"Saito-san?"

"Are you sure? You've gone through a lot of things today..."

Chizuru gave him a small smile. She just needed some fresh air after this morning's incident, and hanging out with Saito didn't seem to be a bad idea.

"I'll take you for some shopping," said Chizuru, but Saito's eyes narrowed.

"I don't need it. Besides, it's not like I have money to spend-"

"I'll make Dad pay for that. After all, he is the cause of your problem...He also said that he would buy you some new clothes before. In this era, a young man like you just can't wear the same attire with someone who's about 30 years older than you..."

"No! I can't let Yukimura-dono pay for me! He has been responsible and kind enough to let me stay here and-"

"Think of it as your salary. You've helped him working, after all..."

"But..."

"After that, I'm taking you to the hairdresser."

Saito stunned. For a girl who just experienced a harassment, she could still talk much. It seemed that such treatment from her boyfriend was not a new thing, even though this one was definitely worse. Saito avoided that topic although he was a bit curious, because he didn't want to make Chizuru remember about that nightmare again.

"Yukimura, as a warrior, appearance is not an important thing. The skill with swords is-"

"But it's important in this era," Chizuru grunted. She cut Saito's speech before he could ramble about the way of samurai again. "And if you want to adapt quickly, you have to follow this world's rules."

Saito sighed, knowing that he couldn't say anything more. In his heart, he didn't like the way the world had developed. How could nowadays men prefer to follow fashion and trend rather than training their swordsmanship? However, he had to accept a bitter reality where samurai wasn't needed anymore.

"Alright, do as you wish..," Saito gave up and Chizuru grinned. After this terrible day, she hoped tomorrow would turn out as a fun moment. At least, she wanted to forget a bastard named Kazama Chikage for a while.

They enjoyed their meal while talking about the outside world, although Saito was more just a listener. That was when suddenly they heard Kodo's voice, who just came back from work.

"Sorry for coming late!" said the doctor. "But the train was really crowded today, I almost died from boredom while queueing."

"Welcome back, Dad," Chizuru smiled to her dad.

"Welcome back, Yukimura-dono," said Saito, "We have prepared your dinner."

"Wow, that's very kind of you two!" Kodo joined them and ran a hand through his daughter's hair. Chizuru was feeling embarrassed as Saito looked at her while Kodo doing that, so she pushed Kodo's hand away, "Stop it, Dad. I'm not a little girl anymore..."

Kodo smiled, "Ah, but I'm glad. This morning, I thought you have fought over something. However, I'm happy now you act like real siblings." With that, the doctor patted Saito's head, making the young male's eyes widened in shock.

Chizuru quickly pulled her father's hand and whispered with a very low voice, "Dad! What are you doing?! Don't just treat him like that! Apologize to Saito-san!"

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?" whispered Kodo, looking confused.

"I mean, he's a warrior! He has a high pride! You just couldn't treat him as he was your 10-year old son!" Chizuru hoped that Saito, who still seemed shocked, couldn't hear her. She was grateful that Saito didn't bring his katana and whispered again to her clueless dad, "See? He is glaring at you! You'd better apologize now. Even though he doesn't bring his sword, you won't know when you'll lose your head!"

"I am not glaring..."

Chizuru froze and she turned her glance at Saito, who was looking uneasy. Saito muttered weakly, "It's just...I'm surprised. Even my late father never did something like that to me..."

"Please forgive him, Saito-san!" Chizuru bowed deeply, but Saito gave her and Kodo a smile, "No, I don't mind it. It feels quite good...actually..."

Now, it was Chizuru who felt surprised. Could it be that even a fearsome samurai actually longing for a family's affection?

Seconds after that, Saito stood up and walked upstairs after bidding Kodo and Chizuru a good night. Chizuru followed him afterwards, since she had finished eating as well, leaving the still clueless and confused Kodo behind.

"Hey, Saito-san!" Chizuru called Saito before he entered his room.

"What is it?" asked Saito quietly.

Chizuru grinned, "Rest well, because you will need an extra energy tomorrow! I'm going to take you around the town for all day!"

Saito was silent before a small smile forming on his lips, "...Then you should rest as well, since you seem to be in more high spirit than I...May I know the reason of this sudden mood change of yours?"

* * *

_Of course it's because I'll go together with you!_

* * *

"...Um, nothing in particular, actually..," Chizuru blushed. Saito gazed at her for a moment, and slowly entered his room. He knew this girl didn't tell the truth, but he said nothing.

Chizuru went to her room and hugged her pillow with a red face. She didn't know why she felt really excited about tomorrow, despite she just had a bad experience. There was a strange feeling in her heart that couldn't be described in words.

When some romance movie's scenes crossed her mind again, she shook her head. There was no way she would let such thing deceived her for the second time. Love at the first sight or in a short period of time just existed in fairy tales. She kept telling herself that Saito was just like an older brother to her, that was why she felt comfortable around him.

Those thoughts drifted Chizuru to sleep one more time. But she couldn't stop herself from smiling, waiting for tomorrow to come...

* * *

**The end of Chapter 3! Hope you like it! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading and I'll be very happy if you leave a REVIEW! XD**


	4. Date

**Hello again! First, I want to say thank you for all the feedbacks. So basically, my dilemma about a chapter's standard length has been solved! XD I'm going to keep it long just like usual ahaha since it's easier to make a cliffhanger in the end of chapter and I just like it that way~ Special thanks to Primrosia, Marialena, Kit2000 (also Anna), and Reaper for this! ^_^ And I'm so happy that you still enjoy this story so far haha XD **

**For Akiko88, I've tried my best to give the detailed descriptions of their day together here, hope you like it! :3 And candy-orange, this is the update you've been waiting for! XD **

**Okay~ I won't talk more again. Let's start reading! ^_^**

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

CHAPTER 4: DATE

* * *

Chizuru glanced at the mirror as she wore a sleeveless pretty summer dress. A smile shaping on her lips while admiring the tangerine-colored dress. She thought that such bright shade would suit this month of September, the border of summer and autumn, as the color represented both sun and falling leaves. She also hoped it would bring a good luck and happiness for today's trip.

Usually at a time like this, she would talk to her own reflection while mumbling about how nice to be a mere shadow, because it didn't have to think about anything difficult. But this time was different. After the worst nightmare happened yesterday, she just wanted to have fun and inhaled some fresh air today.

She was about to step out of her room when she recalled of something. She smiled slightly upon thinking about Saito's reaction would be if she wore a sleeveless mini dress while going out with him. So, she took a pale peach cardigan from the closet and wore it before opening the door, just to see Saito had been waiting for her.

"...What's that katana for?" asked Chizuru, looking at the swords on Saito's belt.

"It's obvious enough," answered Saito with serious tone, "We're going outside. Although this era is safer than my world, there's no guarantee that we won't encounter bandits or-"

Before Saito could continue his rambling, Chizuru had pushed him back to his room, "If you carry such dangerous thing on the street, you're going to be arrested by police for violating the law."

"But..," Saito protested but Chizuru gave him a scowl, so he surrendered and put the weapons back on table.

Chizuru grinned and gazed at Saito. Today, he wore a dark brown polo shirt with baggy pants. The clothes looked old and outdated, since it originally belonged to Kodo. But it didn't matter anymore, Chizuru had planned to dress Saito up.

Together, they went downstairs. After a long debate with Kodo, who forced Saito to take some money, saying it was his fee for helping his works and it was not necessary to be shy since the doctor had caused many problems to him, finally Saito and Chizuru went outside.

* * *

Saito's face wore a stern expression as they walked the street. After staying indoor for weeks, now he was going to face a lot of new things on this unknown land.

He jumped in shock when a truck almost hit him. Chizuru pulled the young man's hand and scolded him to stay near her. Saito nodded reluctantly, couldn't bring himself to object, and he was even more surprised when they had arrived in the town's center.

"...This is Kyoto..," Saito's blue eyes widened upon seeing the new looks of the town he and his comrades used to protect. High buildings and cars were everywhere. The advertisement billboards could be found on every building, since it was Kyoto's shopping center.

Chizuru smiled at him, "Surprised? Well, but since Kyoto is a cultural city, there are still many temples around here. I'll take you there someday," she tugged Saito's sleeve, "But now, let's go to department store first!"

As they entered the department store, the problems just started to show themselves...

"The staircase is moving by itself!" shouted Saito when they were on escalator. "Is it a demon's power?! I'll annihilate it for sure!"

"S-Saito-san, please calm down, people are staring at us..," whispered Chizuru ashamedly, "...I've told you that most of modern things have engines in it so it's not a strange thing if it could move automatically, remember?"

Saito was feeling dumb after listening to Chizuru's words. He could understand if such thing came to television or something that he had not to step on. For couldn't move his body freely and just followed this weird moving staircase's direction, was too annoying for him. However, after he realized that people had begun to stare at him, just like what Chizuru said, he looked down at floor and swore not to say a word if he saw a strange thing again. In fact, he was the strange one in this time period.

They went to the men's fashion corner. Since Saito's fashion sense was quite terrible, as he always chose dark and plain colors, Chizuru voluntarily picked some clothes that suited his age better. She also forced him to take some accessories.

"That's too flashy..," said Saito upon seeing a bright red shirt Chizuru showed him.

The girl glared at him, "Listen, if you choose some plain clothes, it won't make any differences with my dad's clothes you used to wear. We came here today to buy you some latest model ones. Am I clear?"

With that, Chizuru put some clothes on Saito's hands and pushed him to the fitting room so he could try it one by one. She blushed everytime Saito came out with new appearance, although the wearer himself seemed uncomfortable with it.

After picking a lot of new clothes, including some men's kimono, since Saito wanted it, they went to the cashier and paid for it. Chizuru asked Saito to change his old attire immediately so he could get used walking in a new one.

"But which one should I wear?" asked Saito, feeling completely in blank. "There's too many..."

"It's up to you," Chizuru grinned and waited in the front of men's restroom as Saito sighed and went inside.

After quite some time, Saito came out in a sporty orange T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and sneakers. He was also wearing a watch and simple metal necklace. The shirt's model was made to fit the wearer's body, so it showed the curves on Saito's build perfectly. Chizuru felt the heat rising on her cheeks upon looking at Saito in his new look.

"Too tight..," Saito let out a sigh, but Chizuru shook her head with still blushing face, "No...it suits you..."

Saito glanced at Chizuru as he heard those words, although his face showed no emotions. They continued to walk when Chizuru realized of something, that Saito was wearing a T-shirt that had the same color as her dress.

"...Saito-san, why did you choose to wear this one anyway?" asked Chizuru, now she was feeling nervous.

"Oh? This?" Saito looked down at his new T-shirt, "Because you told me to follow this world's trends if I want to adapt quickly. And I see many people walking together with same attire...or at least with the same shade of colors. So, since I'm going with you, I think I'll do it as well to match your dress' color..."

Now, Chizuru's face was redder than before. She slightly looked at her surrounding and quickly understood what Saito meant by 'wearing the same attire, or at least the same color.' It was indeed the current fashion trend, although Saito didn't seem to understand it completely.

* * *

_...Couple shirts have been truly making good sales lately..._

* * *

"Hey, Yukimura," called Saito while looking at the couple who just passed by, "Is holding hands also a trend here?"

* * *

_Now, I can't tell if it's your innocence or stupidity..._

* * *

They went to the hairdresser after walking back from department store. Saito kept mumbling that he actually could cut his own hair with his blade if it was really a disturbance in this era. But Chizuru ignored him and pulled his shirt before entering a hair salon together.

"Oh, Chizuru-chan! You bring an attractive guy along today!" greeted a middle-aged woman in heavy make up. Chizuru could tell that Saito stared at this woman from head to toe, wondering if it was normal in current year for a hairdresser to wear the combination of geisha's make up and mini skirt.

However, the funky woman stared back at Saito from head to toe. She furrowed her eyebrows and said, "You're quite fashionable, but that kind of hairstyle is..."

"That's why I bring him here today," said Chizuru immediately after feeling a tense atmosphere between Saito and the hairdresser. "Could you please cut his hair short? At least make him look neater..."

The woman grinned upon listening to Chizuru's request. For an experienced hairdresser, she felt it was a truly interesting challenge. She put her hands on hips and her red-painted lips grinned widely, making Saito almost pout, "Leave it to me. I can't stand it if there's a handsome young man with terrible and messy hairstyle like that."

"T-Terrible, you say? For a samurai, the hair is symbol of-," but Saito couldn't say anything more, since the woman had forcefully pulled his hand. Saito turned his worried eyes to Chizuru, but the girl just chuckled and whispered 'good luck' in silence.

* * *

Chizuru was reading some magazines in the salon's lobby when suddenly she heard Saito's voice came closer, "It's enough, Aunty. It's fine enough in my opinion...I don't need such thing on my hair..."

"Aunty?! How rude! I'm only 40 years old! And don't ever think that you can get away safely from this place before I apply this hair gel!"

Chizuru stood up to see what was happening, but suddenly, Saito showed up with irritated expression. His long ponytail had gone, and he looked cool with shorter layered-shaggy cut, although his long fringe remained untouched. Seconds after that, the hairdresser came and styled Saito's new hair almost forcefully.

"This is the first time I'm chasing a customer just to apply the hair gel," she grumbled, "I won't let you go before I finish my job, it's not professional."

"...It's sticky and smelled disgusting..," said Saito weakly, but then he turned his azure eyes to Chizuru, whose mouth slightly opened in amazement, "What is it, Yukimura? I know this style doesn't suit me, but it's better because this aunty wanted to cut my hair in something suspicious called 'spiky' or 'mohawk' style-"

"It suits you perfectly."

Chizuru covered her mouth with both hands after unconsciously saying that. She avoided Saito's eyes so he couldn't see her rosy cheeks. There was an awkward silence until the hairdresser pushed Saito back to Chizuru, with a winning and satisfied grin, "He's done. Mission accomplished."

* * *

After a tiring moment at the hair salon, at least for Saito, they went to nearest fast food restaurant for lunch. Saito coughed when he drank cola, since it was his first time drinking carbonated beverage. Chizuru giggled when she saw such rare scene.

"Hey, Saito-san. What do you think about today?" asked Chizuru while eating her hamburger.

"Not as bad as I thought..," said Saito quietly, "...But really, there's so many things that I could only find in this world."

"Special free ice creams for the most adorable couple today!" A voice of the restaurant's waiter surprised them. With that, the mascot of the place put two strawberry ice creams on their table, "Take it! It's our special weekend promotion! Have a good day!"

After they left, Saito looked at the ice creams, and turned his gaze to the blushing Chizuru, "...Couple?"

Chizuru said nothing and kept looking down at floor. That was not the waiter's fault. No matter how people looked at her and Saito, they seemed like a bright young couple who was on date. The girl tried to calm herself and spoke hesitantly, "W-Well, since they have given us these. We should eat it, right? J-Just taste it before it melts!"

Saito gave her a small nod and tasted a bite, "Sweet..," then his eyes softened, "...yet cold, like snow..."

They enjoyed the ice creams in uncomfortable silence. When they had finished their meal, Chizuru spoke nervously, "Um, Saito-san? J-Just don't think about those free ice creams, okay? I-It's just a misunderstanding..."

"I don't care about it," said Saito, "...I'm just thinking...if I could really go back to my era..."

* * *

_So, you've finally noticed that all of my dad's works are complete failures..._

* * *

However, suddenly Chizuru felt a bitter feeling in her heart. Although the time machine was difficult to be repaired, there was still a possibility that Kodo could fix it. If that happened, then it meant...Saito would go away...leaving her all alone...

* * *

_...What is this feeling?_

* * *

"Is it okay to show such private matter in public like that?" Saito's voice snapped her back to reality. She tilted her head and saw a couple licked an ice cream together, before the girl gave a quick kiss to her boyfriend. They giggled together after that.

"Um, no...Not really...Only certain people do that," answered Chizuru and suddenly she remembered of something. Saito was 24 years old according to the book. At that age, it was common in his time period to already have a child.

"...Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Saito.

"No, I'm just wondering..," murmured Chizuru, "...if the reason why you want to go back so hard is because you have left your family or wife behind..."

Saito's eyes narrowed into blue slits, "I've given my life to the way of swords. I live only for duty. I don't have time for such thing."

"...Even a girlfriend?"

"Never have one."

"Good."

"Pardon?"

"No! Nothing!" Chizuru cursed herself for blurting out so innocently and tried to change the topic, "A-Anyway! Let's go from here! We still have much time left, how about if we go to amusement park or-"

"Yukimura," Saito cut Chizuru's words and gave her a serious look, "You said that Shinsengumi is still famous...Is there a place related to it here? We protected this city in the past, after all."

Chizuru felt confused after listening to this sudden question, "Yes, I once went to the museum on study trip. There were quite many authentic artifacts such as katana to see, and also your trademark haori..."

"Is this place you're talking about still around this neighborhood?"

"Huh? Not really. But we can reach it by train in 20 minutes...Anyway, why did you ask?"

"Take me there."

* * *

The journey on train was quite interesting. Although Saito tried not to show it, Chizuru could tell that he was slightly excited when he got in the vehicle, and a hint of disappointment was seen in his deep blue eyes when they went outside the train.

Finally, they had arrived at the museum, which was dedicated to historical persons in Japan, especially the legendary warriors and heroes. After buying entrance tickets for two, they entered the building and Saito inhaled a deep breath.

"It feels so good here..," whispered the young male, "...the atmosphere and interior make me remember about my real life..."

* * *

_Real life? How lucky of you to have one..._

* * *

Chizuru smiled bitterly and they went together to Shinsengumi's section. Saito's eyes widened as he looked at many things that belonged to his comrades in the glass displays. He was amazed and started to ramble about how a sword could still stay the same after one century had passed, how pure and beautiful it was, or whatever, Chizuru didn't get a thing.

"...And this katana was Souji's. He used it when we were sparring and-," but Chizuru was not interested in history lesson and she pushed Saito's back so he could move forward.

The girl saw a smile forming on Saito's lips. He definitely enjoyed this place. Now Chizuru felt relieved, since she was worried at first that Saito would be sad after looking at Shinsengumi's relics, regretting his life for leaving his men in the battlefield. It looked like Saito had slowly moved on from his pain and shock, while waiting hopefully for that old mad scientist to send him back. He also started to talk more, although sometimes he still lacked expressions.

They saw many interesting things and Chizuru could read some names in the descriptions; Kondou Isami, Hijikata Toshizo, Okita Souji, Toudou Heisuke, Nagakura Shinpachi, Harada Sanosuke, and of course, Saito Hajime. Most of the displayed artifacts in the museum were their weapons.

"...But where are Saito Hajime's swords?" Chizuru muttered to herself.

"Huh? In my room," answered Saito, thinking that Chizuru asked him.

Chizuru shook her head, "No, I mean...Almost all Shinsengumi officials' swords are shown here, even some other things like furnitures and clothes...But I don't see even a thing that belonged to Saito Hajime..."

"It's because the late Saito Hajime was a really mysterious person," an old man's voice made Chizuru and Saito surprised, and they saw a museum's employee came closer to them.

* * *

_'The late'? Well Sir, the living young man before you now is the real Saito Hajime...And once you know him, he is actually not that really mysterious. Well, at least in this era..._

* * *

"By the way, it's quite rare to see young couple having a date in the museum these days..," his words made Chizuru blushed one more time, "...usually, only historians and students who came here...Ah, speaking of Saito Hajime..."

* * *

_Here it comes the boring history lecture again..._

* * *

"...Despite that he's one of the most famous Shinsengumi captains, we couldn't find anything that belonged to him. Even after the Battle of Aizu..," Saito's eyes narrowed upon hearing this sentence, "...people at that time couldn't find his katana. They just found his dead body. Most likely, his swords were taken away by the enemy, knowing how valuable the well-known swords of Saito Hajime were."

Saito clenched his fists after hearing that statement. It was really painful. As death was not enough for the enemy clan to humiliate him, they took his beloved swords away.

"However, it's just the historians' prediction..," the old man added, "...Now, the only thing that proves Saito Hajime's existence are only his frightening reputation and some documents that mentioned him. It's interesting, huh? He himself is a mystery! I've worked in this museum for a long time and have been really curious about him! I could die in happiness if I ever met this famous samurai in person!"

* * *

_Then...I wonder why haven't you died yet?_

* * *

The employee turned his eyes to Saito, "Hey young man, I saw that you looked really excited upon seeing the things here. Are you interested in Shinsengumi as much as me?"

Saito answered reluctantly, "Yeah...Sort of.."

The old man grinned, "Then, why don't you go to the temple near here? Most of Shisengumi executives' graves have been moved there...It's opened for public anyway, maybe you would like to see it..."

Chizuru's brown eyes widened, "No! We can't go to such place! We have to come ba-"

"I'll go," Chizuru heard Saito's low but serious tone. When she turned her glance at him, as expected, she saw the once excited sapphire eyes of Saito had turned into the emotionless ones with a hint of sadness.

* * *

_Damn you old man, for ruining the mood..._

* * *

It was already 3 pm when they reached the said temple. The trees in the temple's garden had started to change color, telling that autumn was about to come. They greeted some kind monks who led them into the graveyard, that dedicated to the captains of Shinsengumi.

They went to a traditional-looking gate. And on each side of the gate, there was a stone statue in male adult's height, as if they were the guardians of the cemetery. The one on the right was a statue of a man who had topknot hairstyle, just like a typical samurai. And the one on the left had a long ponytail on the back of his head. Although the statue was gray monochrome-colored, Chizuru recognized the mountain-like patterns on their haori.

"...Commander...Vice-Commander..," whispered Saito as he glanced at the two statues. The monks looked at him confusedly, but Chizuru gave them an awkward smile while whispering, "Please ignore him..."

Finally, the monks opened the gate and left them alone. The solemn atmosphere and amber-pigmented falling leaves welcomed them as they entered the graveyard. Chizuru felt shivers ran down her spine, but Saito kept walking before her.

The young man stopped at each tombstone, reading a name that once belonged to his friend. He closed his eyes as he sent a silent prayer to the fallen warriors' souls. After that, he continued walking but stopped immediately and dropped the shopping bags he held after seeing a certain grave.

Chizuru bumped on his back as he suddenly stopped, "Ouch, Saito-san! You could at least tell me if you want to stop...Eh?"

'Saito Hajime, The Captain of Shinsengumi's Third Division'

'1844-1868'

Those were the letters carved on the tombstone...

The wind playing with their hair, and the rustling leaves made an impression that they were laughing at the young male who gazed at his own grave, telling him that this was not the place he belonged to. His place was that grave, he should have been lying as a corpse instead of standing and breathing there, along with the other Shinsengumi captains' dead bodies.

The long and cold silence settled in the once solemn atmosphere, and that was the samurai from the past who broke the silence, "...What am I exactly doing here? Betraying my own comrades?"

"...Saito-san..," Chizuru placed her palms on Saito's trembling back, before leaning closer to his body. She could feel his pain, but she couldn't bring herself to comfort him, as she herself was just a pitiful person. The girl was hoping that by this touch, Saito didn't feel lonely at least. Saito had helped her yesterday, and she wanted to pay that kindness. But as she did this, the unknown strange feeling stirred in her heart once again.

"Yukimura..," Saito whispered, still gazing at his grave, "I'll be honest, I was having fun today...I have even forgotten for a moment that I'm not a person from this era...At first, I tried to adapt as soon as possible so I didn't bother you and your father...But today, I enjoy this world too much, as if I'm really the part of it..."

Saito was silent for a moment and continued with a shaking voice, "On top of that, I haven't used my swords for a while. My swords are my life, and my life has been always to fulfill my missions...But now, my skills are getting dull and so is my loyalty...I have enjoyed being a weaker person, living a peaceful life...Don't you think it's pathetic? I'm frightened if it continues like this, I'll lose my will to go back..."

Chizuru quickly got rid of slight happiness that suddenly appeared in her heart upon hearing the last sentence. This was not time for it. However, it was true that Saito couldn't practice his swordsmanship at Yukimura clinic. Their house didn't have a garden or courtyard, and Saito was too polite to break his own room and made a loud noise that could disturb Chizuru, whose room was next to him.

The girl was still thinking about what she could do to console Saito when suddenly the violet-haired man turned around and embraced her slim body. Chizuru gasped when Saito pulled her even closer to his chest. His long bangs fell to her face, and the girl felt the mysterious feeling in her heart was getting stronger as Saito did this.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura..," murmured Saito weakly, "...But...could we stay like this for a while?"

Chizuru could tell that Saito just needed a shoulder to cry, although someone like him wouldn't shed a single tear. The pain and regret were too much he couldn't express it with words. This once cold and fearsome warrior had let his emotions control him and was going to cry in silence. For him to do such thing, it was indeed that he had slowly turned into a normal man.

The girl closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the warmness from Saito's body, before a genuine smile shaping on her lips and she wrapped her hands around Saito's lean figure. She knew she was not lying this time, "Yes, of course..."

"Thank you..," the young male whispered, "It won't take long...I promise...How embarrassing for me to do this..."

"That's alright..," Chizuru caressed Saito's back gently and tightened her embrace before getting lost in his arms.

The sound of rustling leaves was the only thing they could hear, as the brownish-orange petals flying gracefully around them. For the lonely and sad man, the voice of nature was like a mocking laughter. But for the now honest girl, it was singing a love song that only she could hear...This time, she was sure about the weird yet warm feeling that had settled in her heart for a while.

It was quite ironic, though. Just last night, she kept telling herself that something like love at the first sight or in a short period of time was impossible in real world. However, she was thinking of the opposite now, as she buried her face in Saito's firm chest and listened to his heartbeat...

* * *

_...Fairy tale does exist..._

* * *

**...And after a happy beginning, I still made it a bit sad in the end...*sigh* Lol but that's expected, I just love making such kind of story, although I want to try something more adorable in this one XD **

**Also, I have longed to feature Saito's weak side, I hope you don't mind and don't kill me also DX**

**Just an unimportant trivia...maybe you've noticed that I used many orange-colored things here. Actually, orange is my fav color...*kicked by the readers***

**Thanks for reading and I hope you could leave a REVIEW! ^_^**


	5. Siblings

**Hi again! Thank you for still following this story! XD**

**Btw, maybe some of you have noticed that I posted a oneshot in Indonesian language a few days ago. It's because I took a challenge (it's called a challenge, but actually it's just a contest for fun) in my country's fanfiction forum. This month's theme is 'Food' so it caught my attention because I really love food haha~ that's why I chose to participate. But heck, I felt really weird writing in my own language since I didn't get used to it O_O I didn't expect that it would be difficult so it just ended up being a short story, because I didn't know what to write anymore. So it seemed that I won't do it again unless there's another interesting challenge haha _ Basically, the story told about Saito and Chizuru cooking miso soup together. I still don't know whether I'll translate it into English or not because my main focus is still this one~ But we'll see it later ^_^**

**For Marialena, I just couldn't make a chapter full of happiness, I love the grave scene btw (don't kill me)~ XD candy orange, lol it's fun to show Saito's silly side once in a while XD Kit2000 and Reaper, haha I'm happy that you found that scene quite funny since comedy is not really my forte, but I really wanted to try it! It's fun to do. But still, I slipped a bit of sad scene in the end XD~ Akiko88, I also prefer his long hair but his haircut was needed if he wanted to adapt with the modern world's trend lol XD Besides, he looks sexy both in long and short hair *_***

**Alright, let's start reading the new chapter! ^_^**

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

CHAPTER 5: SIBLINGS

* * *

Chizuru was still enjoying Saito's warm embrace when suddenly the man unwrapped his arms from around her petite figure. He gazed around the cemetery once again and picked up the shopping bags he dropped before.

"Let's go," said Saito. He had gone back to his cold tone, which Chizuru felt regret of. She really wished to stay in Saito's embrace a little bit longer. But she just nodded and together, they went out of the place. Saito gave a bow to the two statues on the graveyard's gate before stepping outside the temple and was ready to go home.

The next day, and the days after that, there was nothing really special for Chizuru. She went to school every morning like always, went back home in the afternoon, occassionaly helped Kodo's works, but most of all, she loved it when Saito greeted her everytime she came back from school.

Chizuru took Saito to many places in her spare time, and Saito had learned a lot of new things that he could only find in this modern world. Chizuru couldn't help but laugh when she showed Saito her school, and Saito said it was so grand and even resembled a castle. The girl also gave him a town's map and information about public vehicles' routes.

Despite all of these, she actually was relieved but also scared because Kazama didn't contact her at all since the harrassment incident in her house. She wondered if Kazama was already bored with her, and always tried to avoid passing by his classroom at school.

And one month after that, she felt that Heavens had fallen upon her...

"Hey, do you know Kazama-senpai from class 3-D?" some girls from Chizuru's class were walking back home while gossipping.

Chizuru, who was walking with them, gasped upon hearing her secret boyfriend's name. However, she said nothing and preferred to be a listener.

"Kazama Chikage? The famous yakuza?"

"Yes, the one with blonde hair. I heard he has stopped coming to school since last month..."

Chizuru's eyes widened. She automatically turned around to her friends, "Are you sure about that?!"

"Um, yes...But why did you seem so surprised, Chizuru-chan? It's a good thing that he doesn't come anymore, right? I heard he has threatened some other students..."

* * *

_Yeah I know, since I'm his victim as well!_

* * *

"Ah, by the way..," a girl spoke, "How about if we go for some shopping now? There's a new store opened in-"

"Sorry, I can't!" Chizuru exclaimed with a wide smile, "I have something to do! See you tomorrow!"

The girl ran quickly to her house with a great amount of happiness in her heart. She felt that her burdens had completely gone away. No matter what Kazama's reason for leaving was, she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to go home and met Saito to tell him about this wonderful news, since Saito was the only one who knew about her relationship with Kazama. She also felt comfortable talking heart to heart with Saito, although the young man rarely gave his opinion.

Chizuru's friends looked at her back confusedly, until one of them broke the silence.

"...Did I just hear Chizuru-chan said 'Sorry, I can't'?"

"Yes, it's quite rare of her to say such thing, right?"

"It never happened before..."

"Speaking of which, don't you think Chizuru-chan seems more cheerful lately?"

"So you've noticed it, too...Yes, absolutely."

* * *

Chizuru slammed the door open and she was really happy as she saw Saito, carrying the clinic's documents on his hands.

"Welcome back, Yuki-"

"Saito-san!" Chizuru threw herself to Saito's body and hugged his neck. The purple-haired man didn't respond and stayed calm. At first, he was annoyed with female's bold actions in this time period. But after Chizuru told him that it was completely normal modern lifestyle, he gave up and let Chizuru do what she wanted.

In addition, Kodo had successfully deceived the neighbors that Saito was his distant relative who came to help his job. So to avoid suspicion, he asked Saito and Chizuru to act like real siblings. For the first time in her life, Chizuru was agreed with Kodo's decision, because it meant she could stay closer to Saito, her 'older brother.'

With a wide smile shaping on her lips, Chizuru told Saito that a bastard who had harrassed her a while ago had gone. However, Saito found it suspicious and told Chizuru to stay aware, since there was still a possibility that he could come back anytime.

"Speaking of which..," murmured Saito, "How could you end up being his girlfriend?"

"He forced me," said Chizuru and she quickly pulled her hand away after realizing that she still circled her hands around Saito's neck.

Saito was silent, and Chizuru felt those sapphire eyes tried to read her soul again, "...But actually, you could reject him, right? Although he is a bad guy, I don't think that he would chase you if you rejected him at first...Someone like him would prefer to look for another victim."

"Um...That's because..," Chizuru attempted to avoid Saito's eyes. There was no way she could tell Saito that she had been living with lies and couldn't bring herself to decline Kazama's mad request, although most likely Saito had assumed it after seeing her nervous reaction.

"It's nothing important...ah, I-I have something to do now!" Chizuru changed the topic and prepared going to her room when she heard Saito's whisper.

"...If there's anything I can help, just ask me. You can count on me..."

Chizuru froze, and her heart was jumping around when she felt Saito's chest pressing her back. She slowly turned around and saw Saito's handsome face was just inches away from her. How she wanted to touch such velvety skin.

"S-Saito-san..," Chizuru was flattered that Saito said it. The samurai was willing to protect her. For a moment, her hope went too high until she listened to Saito's next words.

"...Because I haven't repaid your kindness and hospitality."

* * *

_I knew it!_

* * *

She made a mad dash to her room, leaving Saito alone. But she knew that Saito's eyes were following her every steps. She felt stupid all of a sudden. Saito was not willing to protect her. Even if he said such thing, it was just a mere duty to him, nothing more than that.

While lying on her bed, she cussed the feeling in her heart. She knew she liked Saito more than as a big brother. For an unexpected encounter turning into one-sided love in a matter of weeks was pathetic. She rolled around for minutes more, trying to deny the feeling that had bothered her for a while, although it still failed in the end.

However, she still felt glad. Because by this brother-sister performance, she could use it as an excuse to act like a spoiled little girl, especially when the neighbors were around. Of course Saito felt irritated. He preferred to be a bodyguard rather than a babysitter. But he agreed that such acting was necessary, because they often went out together to learn about present days and the neighbors would be suspicious if they didn't act like normal family.

The autumn season had passed, being replaced by a gust of chilly wind. Just like the changing of seasons, Chizuru gradually became more honest with her feeling. After Saito's arrival, she had started to open her heart and express more emotions. Most importantly, she was delightful she couldn't describe it with words due to Kazama's mysterious disapperance. She began encouraging herself to say 'No.' It felt really good. She didn't expect that her friends would act casually, just like always, upon hearing her refusal. She smiled bitterly to herself, because maybe it was just her who had been thinking too much so far. By this change, she started to enjoy her new life, the real one.

Everything seemed perfect until the early December, about four months after Saito came to Yukimura clinic...

"I'm going to America tomorrow."

Chizuru immediately stood up upon hearing Kodo's words. But Saito acted like he didn't hear anything. He just sat on sofa while reading a newspaper and sipping a cup of hot green tea, although Chizuru often said that he looked like an old man as he did it.

"What did you say, Dad?! How could you just tell me now?!" But after that, she noticed Saito's unexpected calm reaction and turned her angry eyes at him, "...Don't tell me that I'm the only one who was left completely in blank..."

"Calm down, calm down, Chizuru..," Kodo made an attempt to look concerned, although he couldn't hide his excited grin. Chizuru knew that it meant her father was in his 'mad scientist' mode. "...Some collagues of mine have invited me to join their research in America a while ago. But I didn't give my answer until now since I was still worried about you and Saito...But now, seeing you two have been getting closer like this, I know that I could leave you in Saito's care."

Chizuru glared at Kodo, even though pink shade had painted her cheeks. That was the thing she had been worrying the most. If Kodo really left, it meant Saito and her were alone in their house. She quickly got rid of joy in her heart and tried to think in more logical way. It was already difficult for living with Kodo and Saito without hiding her true feeling towards the guy whom she was supposed to call a brother. And now this old man was willing to leave just both of them under the same roof.

"Yukimura-dono will go for months, but the exact date of his return is still undecided," said Saito calmly as he folded the newspaper, and Chizuru really wanted to pour his tea on his head so at least he could be more concerned. It was a really serious matter. Well, at least for her.

"Besides..," the young male continued, "It's necessary for the time machine's development..."

Chizuru felt her heart jumping off her throat. So, the time where Kodo found a way to repair that lunatic device had come. Sadnesss had begun to replace the panic in her heart when Kodo spoke, "Yes...This is the only time I can get some informations about how to fix the machine...I can't guarantee the success, though. But it won't kill to try. After all, my friends are just as smart as me!"

* * *

_You meant...just as mad as you..._

* * *

Chizuru sat on sofa and sank down. If Kodo really found a way to fix it, that meant Saito would go away someday. She should have been feeling grateful to be given this chance and not cursing it. Her tears had started to form in her big eyes as she thought of this. Slowly, she leaned back and covered her eyes with the back of her palm to hide the visible sorrow. With this ambiguous pose, she hoped Kodo and Saito would think that she was thinking deeply in frustration instead of crying in secrecy.

"Don't worry, Yukimura-dono. I won't let anybody or anything harm your daughter," Chizuru could hear Saito's deep voice. His voice was full of determination, but of course, just a determination to fulfill a mission.

"Hey, do you hear that, Chizuru? You don't have to worry, although I'm sure you're gonna miss me!" She ignored Kodo's speech, now she had covered her eyes with another hand as well.

"Ah, speaking of which, what souvenirs do you want?" Kodo poked Chizuru's hand and came closer to her. It was not good, her father would know immediately that she was crying. She thought of making up a lie when suddenly a strong hand wrapped around her shoulder and helped her to stand up.

"Yukimura, you promised to show me how to use a computer, didn't you?" She heard Saito's gentle voice, and wondered when she ever made such promise. Saito was standing between her and Kodo, so the doctor didn't see his daughter's crying face. Chizuru could tell that Saito did this on purpose.

Saito turned his eyes slightly to Kodo, "I'm sorry, but could I take Yukimura with me now? I'm excited to know how modern things work."

Kodo grinned, "Of course! I'm so happy everytime you act like real sister and brother! It's just so good to have another son and-"

But Saito didn't pay attention to Kodo and held Chizuru's hand. Together, they went upstairs and Saito opened the door for her. He sat Chizuru down on bed as tears spilling from the young maiden's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Saito looked down at Chizuru, even though the girl refused to gaze up at him and kept covering her face with both hands.

"No...Nothing..," lied Chizuru. But then, she felt Saito's fingers lifted up her chin so he looked straight into her soul. Chizuru hated this sixth sense of Saito. After couldn't bring herself to lie in his presence, now she was lost in his hypnotizing touch.

Saito's thumb brushed Chizuru's lips slightly before he pulled it away and sat next to her, "You know, Yukimura...Eyes tell the truth, but they don't tell what's on their owner's mind...If you have a problem, and need someone to talk, maybe I can help you..."

Chizuru held back her tears, just to find that she burst out crying in front of Saito, who had no idea why this girl cried all of a sudden. After some moments, Saito thought that Chizuru didn't want to talk with him and gently patted her head. He stood up and walked away.

* * *

_No! Don't go!_

* * *

Her small hands tried to grasp Saito's back, but the silver tears had blinded her and she could just see a blur shadow of his figure before he closed the door.

Suddenly, Saito seemed so far away and was impossible to reach...

The next day, Kodo left the house in high spirit and carried many luggages. At last he could work on his experiments without getting scolded by Chizuru. Chizuru prayed that Kodo didn't bring something strange like a potion that could turn people into bloodthirsty creatures when he came back. Silently, she also wished that his research on the time machine would fail miserably.

"I think I should look for a job..," said Saito one day. Since it was already winter break, they spent most of time together. "Although Yukimura-dono said that he would keep sending us money. I can't just sit around here without doing anything..."

Usually, he would help Kodo with his works. But the clinic was closed while the doctor go. Chizuru spoke quietly, "But Saito-san...Are you sure? It might be hard to you..."

"I'll start with a simple one, the part-time ones seem easy to do," Saito took a newspaper, "I see a lot of job applications here and I've learned how to buy train's ticket. But don't worry, I won't go too far, because Yukimura-dono has said that I must stay by your side to protect you."

Chizuru gave him a sour smile. She could have been very happy just if Saito didn't say the part where he did it because of her father's order.

* * *

Living together with Saito was not as bad as she thought. It was quite fun actually. At least, Chizuru could still keep hiding her special feeling towards him. She was able to tell that Saito only treated her as a little sister, because sometimes he scolded her when she watched TV until dawn or knocked her room just to ask whether she had taken a bath or not. Now she felt like having a personal babysitter. Even if Saito was her real family, she was sure that she would get a brother-complex syndrome in no time for having such hot brother.

Finally in the end of December, Saito was ready to go for a part-time job interview. He wore a jacket and wrapped a white scarf around his neck before turning his glance to Chizuru, "Yukimura, I'm going now. Don't leave this house and don't forget to-"

"...lock the door, I know," murmured Chizuru, and then she frowned, "But Saito-san...Are you really sure that you want to apply as a dojo's instructor? They're going to test you first..."

Of course it was not a big deal for Saito. What Chizuru was worried about that the possibility Saito would accidentaly break one or two heads, since today's martial arts' standard was different than it was in samurai era, where swords were really used to slay a life.

Saito smiled kindly at her, "Don't worry, I'll hold back." He gave a pat on Chizuru's head before going outside. It had been always like this, Saito just thought of her as a kid. But Chizuru was glad as she saw Saito's warm smile. He seemed happy because finally he could swing a sword again after so long.

"Ah, anyway. Be careful and don't get lost! Besides, the weather is cold!" Chizuru talked to Saito's back, and he stopped all of a sudden. He turned his azure eyes to Chizuru, and the young girl was quite surprised due to the rare warmth in Saito's eyes.

"...Cold weather is not a problem for me..," said Saito quietly, "Speaking of which, Yukimura...Despite it's already winter, I don't see any snow around..."

"Um, yeah. It's only the freezing wind," Chizuru recalled of something before continued her words, "Anyway, we didn't have snow either last year..."

"I see..," Chizuru heard a hint of disappointment in Saito's tone before he stepped out of the house.

* * *

Now Chizuru was all alone, she spent her time by watching TV, listening to music, doing laundry, and chatting on computer with her friends as she waited for Saito. Some friends asked her to go out since it was holiday, but Chizuru refused it. She started to enjoy saying 'No' to others. Another reason was, she wanted to be with Saito while she still could. She didn't know when Kodo would exactly come back with new inventions to fix the device that could send Saito back to his era. In times like these, a wicked thought of burning down Kodo's laboratory crossed her mind.

While doing all these time-killing activities, she still couldn't get rid of Saito's face in her mind. It was not that she was worried about him or anything. After four months of adaptation, she was sure that someone careful and quick learner like Saito was able to take care of himself well.

She just missed him, that was all.

She grunted to herself and laid around the sofa lazily until suddenly she heard a click from the door. She quickly got up and rushed to see Saito had come back with his usual placid face.

"Welcome back, Saito-san!" she smiled widely, "How was it?"

"I'm home, Yukimura..," said Saito while unwrapping his scarf. Chizuru took the scarf from his hand. She blushed and felt like doing something for her husband now.

Saito let out a sigh, "Too bad, they didn't want to hire me..."

Chizuru furrowed her eyebrows. How could they refuse someone as capable as Saito? But Saito had read her mind and continued, "First, they laughed at me when I mentioned my name..."

* * *

_Expected..._

* * *

Chizuru chuckled. Saito Hajime was a famous samurai, and he was even more well-known in places like dojo. The dojo's officials must have been feeling regret for entire life if they knew that they had refused a job application from the real Saito Hajime.

"But it's not the real problem..," Saito sat on sofa and rubbed his forehead, "To test my strength, some senior students were called to have a spar with me...Of course I held back, but..."

"...you beat them all until there's nobody left."

"Yeah, so they called the dojo's master and I..."

"...knocked him out in the first strike."

Saito nodded weakly, "I didn't think the master himself was really weak. Although it's not a samurai era anymore, at least they have to be serious at dojo. Kids these days just don't know the true meaning of a sword...I think I have to look for another job to earn more income then..."

* * *

_You sounded like an old man..._

* * *

That night, Chizuru knocked Saito's room and called him for dinner. She didn't get any answers, so she went downstairs. As she expected, Saito was sitting in the living room with the TV turned on. She sat next to him and was about to pinch his hand when she realized that Saito was accidentaly asleep while watching TV.

She giggled and came closer to wake him up. But she blushed instantly upon seeing Saito's innocent but charming sleeping face. His eyelashes were unexpectedly long and his hair fell forward, making a purple border around his alabaster skin. She had seen his sleeping face once when they first met. However, it was dark that time. She could see it much more clearly now.

Softly, she brushed a few of lavender strands from his face. The blush on her cheeks was spreading more as she saw Saito's muscular chest peeked out under the sleeping yukata's collar he wore. She couldn't help but think that Saito looked cool both in traditional and modern clothes. She admired Saito's features from a very tiny distance so she could easily kiss him here and there if she had some guts.

"...What are you doing, Yukimura?"

Chizuru gasped and immediately jumped. She lost balance and was about to fall when Saito quickly got up from sofa and his left hand caught her waist. Chizuru's lips met with Saito's chest, on the part where his skin peeked out, making her caramel eyes opened wide in bliss yet slight desire.

"I see...you wanted to wake me up for dinner, right? Thank you..." Saito's right hand stroked her brown locks. But Chizuru could barely hear his voice, as her hands had unconsciously circled around Saito's waist. When her thin fingers found his yukata's sash, she really wanted to pull the fabric off so everything would be exposed for her eyes to see.

However, Saito released Chizuru from his arms and gently pushed her hands away. He turned around and went to the direction of dining room. Chizuru was still frozen as she took a glimpse of Saito's back, that still seemed so far away, like he could vanish in any time.

Saito stopped when suddenly Chizuru tugged his sleeve so they sat on sofa together one more time. He gave Chizuru a questioning glance, but the girl just looked down at floor in silence. She wanted to treasure every second of their moments together while she still could.

"Saito-san..," Chizuru spoke weakly, "Do you really have to go back?"

She had gathered all her courage just to say this. A question that had haunted her for quite a long time, a reality that she had refused to accept, but also a brief hope that Saito would prefer to stay in this world. She knew she was being selfish, but she just didn't want to let go of the first man who had filled an emptiness in her heart.

Slowly, Saito touched Chizuru's face and tilted it so she was facing him. Although he didn't say anything, Chizuru's tears had moistened his hand, because she knew that the man who was in front of her right now, didn't belong in this world and really have to disappear someday.

"Yukimura..," whispered Saito. His fingers wiped Chizuru's tears away even though they kept coming back, "Tell me, what do you want to say exactly? I'm not a mind reader. If you have something that you wish to tell me, please say it..."

In her heart, Chizuru cursed Saito for being so insensitive. A normal guy would eventually know about her hidden emotion when she had asked such question with tearful eyes. But this man looked pathetic when it came to something like this, as he had lived only with swords for a long time.

"...I don't want you to leave," Chizuru sobbed and she was shocked herself after saying such thing.

Saito stunned upon hearing those words, but then he pulled Chizuru's chin closer so their faces were just centimeters apart now. Drifted by emotion in her heart, Chizuru placed her palms on Saito's cheeks. One of her hand traveled down slowly to his neck, and found its place to his firm chest. Chizuru was holding back not to slip the collar of his yukata off.

"Does it matter to you if I go or not?" asked Saito, staring at Chizuru's eyes. Chizuru felt like a criminal who was being interrogated. She was wondering if Saito had been always doing this when he asked the enemies for information before he cut off their heads.

Chizuru gave him a small nod while caressing his face. His eyes were so pure and they had hypnotized her. She couldn't bring herself to break the eye contact and her lips spoke by itself, "...It would be very lonely if you're not here anymore..."

It was the truth. Saito's existence had comforted and taught her how to find her real self, although the man himself didn't realize it. But she was grateful that Saito came to her life. She didn't want to know what might happen if Saito left, because it looked like she would turn into a girl who always wore a mask once again.

His thumb brushed her chin in one smooth motion and he was gazing at her eyes for some moments more, before he looked down at Chizuru's other hand that was lingering on his chest. He closed his eyes and much to Chizuru's surprise, he gave her an understanding smile.

* * *

_ ...Could it be that he finally has understood that I like him as a man?_

* * *

"Yukimura..," Saito pushed her body slightly, but Chizuru refused to pull her hands away from him. She didn't want this man to vanish.

Saito sighed, "My destiny is to fight along with my comrades, that's why I really have to go back...However, I understand that you would feel lonely since you're the only child in this house..."

* * *

_...Stupid...That's not what I meant..._

* * *

"Alright, let's have dinner before it's getting cold," Saito wanted to stand up but Chizuru pulled him down again and soaked his clothes with her tears. She hugged Saito tight, making him feel really confused and didn't know what to do.

"...Stay here for a little longer..," Chizuru whimpered and she turned her already swollen eyes to Saito, "...I'm your little sister, aren't I?"

Her heart hurt while saying this, since she actually wanted more. However, it was alright if it could make Saito stay by her side. Saito let out a small chuckle and stroked her hair, "Yeah, a spoiled little sister..."

A bitter smile played on her lips. This insensitive guy had really misunderstood her real feelings. He must have thought that she had some brother-complex now. She clung on Saito's yukata and inhaled his familiar scent, until his calm voice broke the silence.

"Yukimura...it's snowing..."

The girl glanced at window, just to see the first white flakes of the year falling graciously from the pitch-black sky. She felt that Saito's usual cold eyes had gotten warm and softened as he admired the snow.

"...Saito-san, do you like snow?"

"Probably."

"But it looks like you really love it..."

"...Maybe you're right..."

Chizuru chuckled. Even at a time like this, Saito was still too busy trying to stay cool. It was obvious that he actually liked snow. Slowly, Chizuru let him go from her embrace and they ate their dinner in silence. She could tell that Saito sometimes took a glimpse at the window as he enjoyed his meal.

* * *

_Perhaps, this false siblings relationship is not that bad..._

* * *

**Phew, I felt pretty tired after making such lovey-dovey chapter~ (inner voice: I need more angggssttttttttt! D8)**

**I hope you enjoyed this quite fluffy chapter :P And then...maybe it's already time for more tension and sexy Saito's scene...**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a REVIEW! XD I love you all! XD**

**P.S: Sorry but the next update might be a bit late than usual, because this week I have to make some preparations for my upcoming graduation ceremony that's going to be held on Sunday DX **


	6. Denial

**Hi all! Sorry for the late update DX But finally I've graduated haha~ Again, thanks for your reviews!**

**Kit2000, yeah I'm going to write more angsty scenes from now on since it's important to their relationship's development XD Glad you enjoy the prev chapter! ^_^ **

**Marialena, lol I've thrown you a chapter full of sweetness, so it's time for some angst, right? XD *killed by you :p* And I just love making the dirty side of Chizuru~**

**Akiko88, if I were Chizuru, I would have sabotaged it as well haha XD **

**Primrosia, thanks! Wow I'm happy that you found that ochimizu reference part! ^_^ Sometimes I just love to slip some random facts lol~**

**kenshin8923, lol Saito was just too clueless XD Still, I'm going to make him realize his feeling, one step at a time~ W-Whoaa you've re-read all the chapters 10-15 times? O_O Thank you! I'm delightful that you could enjoy it that much ^_^**

**alovinggirl, haha yes I'm also the one who wrote 'The Frozen Sword' XD Shoot ya! I'm glad that you found and like it as well ^_^ Thanks for your review on that story too!**

**Jaz-147, this is the update! Enjoy! XD**

**Reaper, wahh a detailed review just like always! Thanks! XD Happy you found the white scarf part~ Lol this story absolutely needs a sexy Saito! (maybe on the next chapter? :P haha who knows!)**

**Let's start reading, everyone! **

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

CHAPTER 6: DENIAL

* * *

"Yukimura, have you finished yet?" Chizuru heard Saito's voice calling her, along with a knock on the door.

"Five minutes more!" Chizuru exclaimed while still trying to tie her kimono's obi in her room.

"...You said the same thing an hour ago," said Saito. Now he was pretty used to live in the modern world, he knew when a woman said 'five minutes more', it could actually mean 'five hours more.'

"It won't take long! I promise!" shouted Chizuru desperately. "Just wait patiently!"

Saito sighed and leaned over the wall. While waiting for the girl, he fixed the dark blue kimono and black hakama pants he wore slightly. He didn't even know that Chizuru was already panicked in her room.

Today was New Year, the first day of 2013. As a man who had grown up in traditional environtment, Saito wanted to visit a shrine to celebrate it. He was shocked when he asked Chizuru about what she usually did on January 1, and the young girl said she only exchanged New Year's wishes written in e-mail with her friends.

After a rambling from Saito, which basically about how could the current generation had neglected such sacred tradition, while so many samurai on the battlefield were actually willing to go, Chizuru gave up. She agreed to accompany Saito to a shrine. Well, it was Saito after all. How could she reject him?

However, the idea of wearing a kimono came from herself without Saito knowing it. She wanted to give Saito a surprise, although that emotionless man less likely would get surprised. So far, Saito often criticized her clothes as being too opened and impolite. That was why she wanted to look beautiful today, because she knew that a woman with elaborate kimono was the standard beauty in Saito's era.

Chizuru finally had finished struggling with the kimono. She tied back her hair in a low ponytail while admiring her sky-colored kimono, with white petals pattern all over it. It was difficult to wear, but the result was satisfying. Trying not to stumble, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

As she expected, Saito also wore traditional clothes. The man turned his eyes as he heard the sound of door. He glanced at his 'little sister', who was blushing already. After a moment of awkward silence, Saito let a small smile line his lips.

"That kind of clothes is a perfect choice for today," said Saito, the smile had not left his face.

The heat rising on Chizuru's cheeks, "Um...W-Well, what do you think, Saito-san? I-I guess, you like it, right?"

Chizuru felt silly after asking such question, but Saito just answered quietly, "In my opinion, it would be a good thing if you could wear a kimono everyday since it's far more proper and sophisticated.."

* * *

_...It's already a pain to wear it just for today..._

* * *

Still, Chizuru was happy that Saito liked it. Her effort from the dawn didn't end up a waste. They went downstairs together, but Chizuru hadn't get used to the kimono so she walked in a really slow pace while trying not to fall. Saito noticed it and held her hand, not realizing that his action had made Chizuru become even more nervous than before.

Upon their arrival at the shrine, many people had gathered there. Chizuru swore she saw Saito smiling in satisfaction. It looked like he was delightful that not everyone in the present days had ignored the traditions. Chizuru couldn't help but think that maybe Saito had thought of her as a bad example of current generation.

Accompanied by the chilly winter wind, they prayed in silence, wishing all the best to happen in this year. Chizuru tilted her head to Saito, who was standing besides her. He closed his eyes in solemnity and Chizuru was wondering what his wishes were.

After praying and some sightseeing at the shrine, they prepared to go home. Chizuru poked Saito's shoulder, "Saito-san, what do you wish for this year?"

Saito gazed up at the sky, "To go back to my era..."

Chizuru felt regret for asking, since she had wished for the opposite.

"Hey, Saito-san," Chizuru made an attempt to change the topic. Today was a good day, and Saito liked her appearance. There was no way she let anything ruin the mood, "Since we're here, let's try the fortune-telling papers!"

Saito glanced at the crowd who queueing to pick the fortune-telling papers, which were believed to tell people about how their luck might be for the entire year.

"I don't have an interest in such thing..," But Chizuru had pulled his hand with an excited face.

At last, they had a piece of tiny paper scroll on each hand. Chizuru quickly unfolded the paper and read it, "Ah, I just got 'Luck'. Well, I guess that's alright...Average luck is not bad at all." She kept the paper in her purse, "What did you get, Saito-san?"

But Saito didn't answer. He was staring at the paper on his palm with a tense expression.

"Um...Saito-san?"

"..."

"Could it be..."

"...'Worst Luck'..."

Chizuru let out a chuckle. Today, the fortune-telling papers custom was just like an amusement. But it looked like Saito took it as a serious matter.

"Don't worry, Saito-san. It's just for fun," Chizuru smiled, but Saito seemed uneasy. He looked at the crowd who got the bad luck prophecy as well, "...I guess I must tie it to that tree."

The tradition was, when someone got the bad fortune as the result, they had to tie the paper to a tree. That way, the curse would wait on a tree and not following the bearer.

"You wait here, okay?" Saito had taken a few steps away when suddenly he turned around, "It's not that I'm afraid. I just don't want this custom to vanish, that's why I do this."

* * *

_It's quite obvious that you're afraid..._

* * *

Chizuru sat on the wooden bench while waiting for Saito. She inhaled the fresh air as she thought that Saito was indeed getting softer now. He didn't look like a person who was able to kill mercilessly. How she wished that Saito would forget about Shinsengumi and choose to live in this world.

"Eh? Chizuru-chan?"

That voice brought Chizuru back to where she was now. She turned her eyes around and saw a group of her classmates. Suddenly, an uncomfortable feeling stuck in her heart. She knew this feeling well, the discomfort of being abandoned and left alone, just like her experience when she was a little girl. The trauma that had haunted her for a long time before she met Saito.

"H-Hi guys..," Chizuru spoke hesitantly, "Um...it's quite rare to see you guys visit the shrine..."

One of them giggled, "Well, we're just in mood today. It's also rare to see you in kimono, Chizuru-chan. You look cute and pretty!"

Chizuru nodded weakly, "Thanks..." And then, she gathered her courage to ask, "...But, why didn't you ask me to go together with you?"

Her friend shrugged, "It's not that we didn't want you to join us. But lately, you often refuse our invitation to hang out...So we think that maybe you already have a boyfriend and prefer to go with him..."

"No...it's not like that..," Chizuru shook her head, and her friends started asking questions.

"Is it true, Chizuru-chan? But we can't believe you don't tell us about it!"

"We're your friends, aren't we?"

"There's no need to keep a secret from us!"

They laughed. For them, and most of people, it was only a casual conversation between teen girls. However, Chizuru felt a knife had pierced her heart. She didn't even think that a choice to be honest with her feelings could make a distance between her and her friends. Now, she was scared that they wouldn't want to befriend her again. The fear that she had been trying to suppress, started to rise one more time.

"By the way, Chizuru-chan...Did you come here with your boyfriend? Introduce him to us! He must be a good man that you made an effort to look beautiful today!"

Chizuru gave them a smile, her fake smile. Finally it re-appeared after so long. The mask of lies had covered her face once again and she thought of making up a good reason.

* * *

_I came together with a distant relative of mine..._

* * *

"I came alone." Those words slipped off her tongue by themselves. "I don't have a boyfriend. Same with you, I'm just in mood to visit a shrine and wear kimono once in a while. It's new year after all!"

Chizuru let out a laugh, but her heart was crying. She didn't expect that she was still really fluent in lying. She had denied Saito's existence, the man who had introduced her to the thing called truth.

She didn't want her friends to know about Saito. Although if she said that he was her relative, they most likely would ask about her feeling upon living together with such a charming young man. In addition, her friends were just a typical high-school girl who would widen their eyes in amazement after looking at guys who had a model-look. If they ever saw Saito, they would have a reason to come over just for taking a glimpse at this mysterious handsome relative of Yukimura family.

She knew it was exaggerating, but she couldn't help it. It had been always like this. She had been always afraid of normal things and thinking too much. But one thing for sure, she didn't want her friends to try catching Saito's attention.

Because Saito Hajime was hers...

This selfish thought crossed Chizuru's mind all of a sudden. She tried to get rid of this demon in her heart while having a chit-chat with her friends, trying to change the topic. After some moments, the girls excused themselves. Chizuru was really grateful, because Saito came to her side just one minute after they left.

"Let's go home, Yukimura," said Saito, but Chizuru didn't respond. This man's presence had made her feel so guilty for being dishonest.

"Yukimura? What's wrong?" Saito was confused because suddenly Chizuru gripped his wrist, as if she didn't want to let him go forever.

"No...nothing..," lied Chizuru, and they walked home together. Saito pretended not to notice a hint of untruth in her tone, knowing that she wouldn't like it if he pointed out. Most importantly, he didn't realize that a single tear had fallen from Chizuru's eye.

* * *

Days were passing by, and Chizuru had come back to school after winter holiday ended. Even though she actually wished to be a honest girl from now on, she couldn't do it after the encounter with her classmates at the shrine. She was scared that they would really hate her. Slowly, she started wearing a mask one more time, and accepting each invitation to hang out with a fake happiness.

However, she found her true self back everytime she arrived at home. Her 'older brother' would greet her and didn't mind about her spoiled behavior towards him, because it was his _duty_ to protect her.

In the early February, about six months after the time machine incident, finally Saito got a job at the bookstore. To a normal person, it would be boring for being surrounded by piles of books. But this job was perfect for a quiet person like Saito. He also wanted taking this opportunity to learn more about the present days through literatures.

Although Saito seemed happy with his job, Chizuru didn't feel the same way. The classes were over at 3 pm, but Saito's working hour was from the morning until 5 pm. That meant he wouldn't be able to welcome her home again. Their time together was lesser than before as well.

"Don't worry, Yukimura...We could still have breakfast and dinner together, right? There's still a lot of fun things to do," said Saito one day, when Chizuru came to him with an upset face. Now he really felt like babysitting a spoiled and lonely little girl. He was wondering if this was the feeling of having a normal family, since the only family he knew was the Shinsengumi.

Chizuru gave him a weak nod and they walked outside together, ready to start the morning activities. A bitter smile played on Chizuru's lips as she saw Saito's back, who went to the opposite direction. She knew that Saito had his own life, and she had no right to bother him. But as a girl who had never spoken her mind and wished for anything so far, she couldn't get rid of the selfish hope in her heart. The first hope that she really wanted to fulfill in her life, that Saito would stay by her side forever.

Chizuru was still wishing for the impossible in the lunch break. Her inner demon began telling her to break the time machine completely, when suddenly she heard a conversation between her friends.

"Hey, do you know about the new guy who works at the bookstore near the station?"

* * *

_...Typical high-school girls' chit-chat..._

* * *

But seconds after that, Chizuru gasped upon realizing that the mentioned bookstore was a place where Saito worked. She joined them and pretended to have an interest, "...How is this new guy?"

"Oh, Chizuru-chan! You really have to go there!" Her friend spoke with an excited voice. "He's a really cool and kind man! He helped me to pick a book from the top shelf! Although actually...I asked him to do that on purpose..," she giggled.

* * *

_Maybe Saito-san was right...Sometimes female's actions in this era are too bold..._

* * *

"Oh, if it's about that guy, I also met him yesterday!" said another girl. "He's so good-looking...I couldn't help but ask where his university is, but he looked confused and asked me about the difference between school and university..."

"Could it be that he's interested in you so he decided to tease you a little?" They laughed in enthusiasm upon finding this new catch. Chizuru smiled bitterly. Silently, she blamed Saito for having job at a bookstore, where high-school students often went there. On top of that, the location was not that far from her school.

"Ah, speaking of which..," one of them spoke, "He also said something weird like 'Sorry, but I'm here to perform my duty' when I asked his name..."

"It's really cute! I wonder if he's just pretending to look cold while working..."

"Who cares? Even a boring bookstore looks like a heaven if there's an employee like him!"

"I'm curious...how about if we go there after school today?"

"That's a good idea! Mind to join us, Chizuru-chan?"

Chizuru was snapped back to reality. She didn't want to decline a friend's request. But this time, it was something different. They would know immediately that Saito was her 'relative' who lived under the same roof with her...And then, her obvious lie about not knowing of Saito's job would be exposed in an instant...

"Sorry..," answered Chizuru with a shaking voice, "...but I'm not feeling well, looks like I'll skip it this time..."

* * *

A week later, Chizuru came home with a long sigh. The new trend among girls in her class now was 'the new good-looking and mysterious employee at the bookstore.' It looked like Japan had really lacked of hot celebrities nowadays so they chose a more approachable man as the new idol. Chizuru scowled at herself while thinking of this.

She laid down on sofa as she heard Saito's voice, "I'm home, Yukimura..."

"Welcome back, Saito-san!" She immediately got up and smiled at him, "How was your work?"

"It's interesting. I've learned many new things there," said Saito, then he gazed at Chizuru, "Speaking of which...there's a lot of girls in your school's uniform has come to the store lately..."

* * *

_They are the people from my class!_

* * *

Chizuru tried to sound as casual as possible, "Um...did they buy something? Or...did they just come to talk to you?"

Saito narrowed his eyes, and Chizuru cursed herself in silence for asking the latter question. She added quickly as she avoided Saito's eyes, "W-Well! I just happened to hear some people at school talking about you!"

To her relief, Saito answered quietly, "Yeah, they often ask me about anything. I can understand it, though. I've read that modern teenagers tend to be curious..."

* * *

_I can't believe that you depend on a theory and textbook just to understand a woman's feeling...Just how clueless could have you been?_

* * *

"...Ah, anyway," Saito took something out from his pocket, "They did buy something...Our bookstore started to sell this thing and it has made a good sale. I wonder if a special occasion is approaching, since I've seen this symbol everywhere on the street..."

Chizuru looked at the thing on Saito's palm. She blushed immediately upon seeing the red heart picture on that small pink card. Saito was right, a special occassion was indeed approaching in a few days. But Chizuru didn't pay attention to it so far, because she never had an actual lover or crush. And yet, her heart was stirred as she saw the pretty letters written on the heart icon.

'Happy Valentine's Day'

"The bookstore's owner gave it to me as a souvenir," murmured Saito, who had no idea what that thing was, "Actually, I wanted to ask about it...But as far as I'm concerned, the ones who bought it are all females...So I think it's a new trend among girls and it would be embarrassing for me to ask such thing."

Saito came closer to Chizuru, whose face was already as red as the heart symbol on the card. She almost lost her consciousness upon hearing Saito's next words, "...Since you're a girl as well, I think it's better to give it to you."

"D-Don't give such thing to a girl so easily!" Chizuru yelled in nervousness, she didn't know what to do. Saito gave her a confused look, "You don't like it? Sorry..."

"No! I like it so much! T-Thanks!" Chizuru took the card quickly from Saito's hand and rushed to her room, leaving the completely clueless Saito downstairs.

* * *

On February 13, Chizuru went to a cooking-equipment store after school. She bought a heart-shaped mold and chocolate bar with a blushing face. This would be her first handmade Valentine chocolate, for the first man she ever loved. But of course, she would give it to Saito as a family. She tried not to be selfish this time, at least not on the day of love and affection.

The next day, at 4 am, Chizuru opened her room silently and tiptoed downstairs with the mold and chocolate bar on her hands. She went to the kitchen and melted the chocolate in the microwave, before pouring the already molten chocolate into the mold. She put it in the fridge until it hardened. After that, she rushed back to her room and wrapped the chocolate with red paper before adding a small pink ribbon.

A sour smile line her lips while writing a sentence on the gift: 'Happy Valentine. From your little sister, Yukimura Chizuru.'

She put the chocolate in her school bag. She planned to give it tonight, so she couldn't afford that Saito found it first if she ever left the gift unhidden in the house. With an innocent face, she knocked Saito's room and they cooked breakfast together just like always.

"...This symbol has been truly popular nowadays. So you've followed this trend as well," muttered Saito, as he held the heart-shaped mold that Chizuru had forgotten to wash and hide, making the girl blushed while regretting her own stupidity. At a time like this, she felt really grateful that Saito was an insensitive person.

* * *

At school, there was a lot of girls giving chocolates to the guys they liked. Chizuru also saw some guys who confessed their feelings to their crush. However, Chizuru didn't care at all, she just couldn't wait for the classes to be over, and she was really happy when the time had finally come. She had prepared to go home when suddenly her friends called her.

"Chizuru-chan! Come with us! We want to give chocolates to the guy at the bookstore! Aren't you curious about him?"

Chizuru gasped, and started to think about another lie. There was no way she went along with them. But one of her friends let out a sigh upon seeing her hesitant reaction, "Chizuru-chan, don't say that you'll refuse it again...We're your friends, right? Why don't you want to tag along with us?"

Another girl laughed, "Maybe Chizuru-chan is getting bored with us?"

Of course she was only joking, but her words had hurt Chizuru. She was really frightened now. If she refused it, they were the ones who might get bored with her for being so unfriendly.

"...Alright, I'll go with you..."

* * *

They had arrived at the bookstore. Chizuru positioned herself in the back part of the group so Saito wouldn't see her. The girls giggled as they entered the shop.

"Welcome," Chizuru heard Saito's familiar voice. She kept looking down at floor so even if Saito noticed her presence, he didn't see her face, "...Oh, it's you guys again..."

"What's with that cold response?" The girls chuckled and put the chocolates on the cashier's desk Saito was sitting, "Here, we brought you Valentine chocolates. Isn't it about time to at least be friendly and giving us, the loyal customers, your name?"

Saito frowned, "Valentine? I've read that word everywhere recently..."

"See, Chizuru-chan? That's why we like him, he's too adorable to resist...pretending not to know about simple things..," a friend whispered to Chizuru, who was still too busy to hide her face.

"Valentine's Day is the day of love, where you send your feelings through chocolate or another gift..," one of the girls explained. She enjoyed Saito's innocence, which she thought as a joke from him.

Saito was silent for a moment before he took a heart-shaped chocolate and placed his cerulean eyes on the girls, "So...this is the symbol of love, I guess?"

His words made them blushed, including Chizuru. After pretending not knowing about Valentine's Day, now this man wanted to kill them with his stunning glance and words, "Um...Yeah, that's right...But actually, it has wider meaning. Not only for lover, it could be a love for family and friends."

Chizuru was thankful for whoever that had explained it to Saito. She didn't know how to face Saito at home, if he thought that he had given 'the symbol of love' to Chizuru without even knowing the deep meaning behind it. At least, now Saito could think that he gave it to her as a symbol of family affection. Because when someone was talking about love, the first thing that crossed the mind was the love between a woman and a man. And thing like giving Valentine's card to a girl just didn't suit Saito's image.

"I see...so it's the Valentine's Day," muttered Saito to himself.

After a long struggle to catch his attention, which didn't give a good result, the girls surrendered, "So you still don't want to befriend us? Geez, looks like we have to go home now...but we'll come back later because we're curious about you! Happy Valentine!"

Although Chizuru couldn't see Saito's face, she was sure that he wore a slight disgust expression upon hearing such flirty statement. She was about to step out of the store in relief, when suddenly...

"Yukimura?"

She stopped immediately, and she felt her friends' eyes staring at her. One of them pulled her hand back so she was facing Saito, who looked surprised.

* * *

_It's not good...Really, it's not good..._

* * *

"Chizuru-chan, do you know him?"

"How could you not tell us?"

"You're so mean, Chizuru-chan!"

"It's not nice to ignore someone you know..."

* * *

_What should I do?! I must say something to defend myself! Otherwise they will hate me!_

* * *

"Yukimura, what's going on here?" Saito seemed confused. But he knew that Chizuru had done a bad thing, judging by her and her classmates' reactions.

* * *

_Oh, hello Saito-san! It's been a long time! Hey guys, let me introduce you, he is my dad's friend's son! Actually...we just met once! so I have no idea that he has been working here!_

* * *

Chizuru tried to calm herself down. She was an expert in lying. She had ten years' experience in this field. Saying those sentences wouldn't be a big deal. However, her tounge was mortified by Saito's deep blue irises before her. There was no way she could speak such long lies in a casual way, while Saito was looking straight into her soul. She had to make up another shorter lie, as fast as possible, now her friends had stared at her in suspicion.

"...I don't know him..."

A cold silence followed those words afterwards. No matter how Chizuru tried to avoid it, she knew that Saito's eyes were looking painfully at her, for being denied by a person he was supposed to protect and call a sister.

"Eh? But we heard him call your name..." The other girls were confused as well. Chizuru couldn't say another thing. Her lips were locked by the extreme guilt in her heart.

Chizuru had given up this time. Her friends would hate her. Saito would hate her. Saito would be angry at her, right in front of her friends now. She was going to be left alone...

"...She's right. I have mistaken her for someone else..," Chizuru gasped upon listening to Saito's unexpected reaction. She wondered if Saito did it to save her face as the man turned his eyes away from her. He busied himself with reading a book. "Maybe they just happen to have a same surname and similar faces...Don't worry about it."

The girls accepted Saito's explanation, although they still seemed a bit confused. They asked Chizuru to go home together, but Chizuru lied again, saying that she needed to look for a certain book so she would stay in the bookstore for a little longer. But the real reason was, she wanted to apologize to Saito immediately.

After her friends left, Chizuru walked closer to Saito with trembling limbs. She was going to tell Saito about her fake life, how she had been living with lies, and how Saito had taught her about being honest. Her beloved big brother would definitely understand it and forgive her afterwards, right?

"S-Saito-san...I..."

Saito slowly glanced at her while still holding a book, "A customer? What do you want to buy?"

Chizuru's body was getting limp after hearing Saito's cold voice, especially the words that came out from his mouth. Saito put down the book and folded his hands under his chin. He stared at Chizuru, and she could see that his usual emotionless eyes were layered with sadness and pain.

"Not buying anything? I see..," Saito lowered his voice, but there was steel in his tone, "If our store couldn't please you, then go. Nobody forced you to come here in the first place."

He was _right._

Chizuru couldn't say anything to object. She went outside the shop and ran towards her house with tears flowing down her face. The Valentine chocolate she made was still in her bag. But now, she didn't think Saito would accept it. True, she was not forced to go there. She was just thinking too much, drifted by unimportant and exaggerated fear of getting hurt.

She was _wrong._

* * *

**Ahh~ finally I managed to write some angsty scenes~ *feeling refreshed* XD But still, it's just a beginning :P**

**Wish you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a REVIEW! **


	7. Feel

**Hello! Alright...I don't have any excuses this time for not updating as fast as always...**

**Basically, I'm getting lazy due to the current hot weather =.= I have zero energy when the sun is high and prefer to laze around in my leisure time instead of writing...Feel free to kick my butt! DX *bows deeply***

**Ahem, by the way, thanks again for your reviews! Marialena, Reaper, Akiko88, and Kit2000! ^_^ I loved it while writing the ending part of the last chapter although Saito was cruel there...but he had his own reason~ XD Oh and Reaper! Don't worry, you're not the only perv here haha. Err...although it's not much, I hope the bonus scene in this chapter could give you some nosebleed...or at least blush on your face XD**

**Let's enjoy the new chapter! ^_^ Sexy Saito alert! *_* but not really XD**

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

CHAPTER 7: FEEL

* * *

Tears refused to stop falling from her brown eyes, as she gripped the bed sheet and sank her face in the pillow. She didn't know how long had she been crying like that, still in her school uniform. Her heart was hurt, not just because Saito had acted so distant towards her. In fact, she understood that she really deserved such treatment from him. The girl hated herself for living a fake life, and how she had hurt the man she loved.

She barely heard a click from the next room. Saito must have been already home at this hour. Chizuru wiped her tears away, and hesitantly opened the door. But she closed it again right away, as she didn't have a face to meet Saito anymore.

Hours passed by, it was already dinnertime. Chizuru prayed that Saito would knock her bedroom's door, ask her to have dinner together just like always, and give her a chance to explain or apologize.

But while leaning her ear against the door, she didn't heard anything from the next room. It looked like Saito had skipped dinner as well. A long sigh escaped her throat as she glanced at the clock; 8.30 pm. Valentine's Day was about to end, and she didn't even have an opportunity to give her handmade chocolate to Saito.

Quietly, Chizuru opened the door and tiptoed while passing by Saito's room. She had been stressful enough today and needed something to relax her body and mind. After shedding the pool of tears, a nice warm bath in cold night seemed to be a perfect decision.

Her heart was still filled with sadness and guilt as she touched the bathroom's door knob. She really wished to get her courage back after calming herself down. A courage to face Saito again and admit everything to him.

However, she didn't expect that the bathroom's door would be opened from inside all of a sudden.

Her jaw almost dropped as she watched Saito came out, with wet body and only white boxer on. The moistness made the fabric seemed almost transparent.

Staring at each other, Saito didn't wear any expressions despite Chizuru was blushing already. She had seen his body while treating his wounds and changing the bandages before. But that time, she didn't have time to observe Saito's well-built body. In fact, she realized that she had a special feeling towards him when he already recovered. This time, the scars had totally gone and she could see every contour of each muscle clearly.

"...What's with that reaction?" Saito broke the silence, with a cold voice, "You are not looking at a fully-naked man."

His statement brought Chizuru back from her trance. She made an attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks, although Saito had noticed it. Still, there was no slight expression that indicated his satisfaction upon making a girl feel nervous.

"I was taking a bath, but I forgot to bring my towel and clothes," explained Saito quietly. His abs muscles tensed as he spoke, and the thin coat of water made it stand out even more. Chizuru tried not to look at it. She told herself that it wasn't the right time for that, she had to focus on asking for forgiveness.

Saito wanted to step out of the bathroom but Chizuru didn't move an inch from where she stood now, preventing him from doing so. Saito gave a gesture with his hand, asking her to step back, but she shook her head while looking down at floor. Once Saito had entered his room, she wouldn't be able to apologize before Valentine's Day ended.

"S-Saito-san..," Chizuru knew that Saito was staring down at her, while the aqua droplets from his hair sprinkling on her head, "...We need to talk..."

But Saito ignored those words and pushed her gently, "I'm not angry...You don't need to worry."

Chizuru gave him a confused look. It was obvious he didn't like her earlier attitude, but now he said he was not angry. Coming back to her senses, she realized that Saito had slowly stepped into his room.

"No! Don't go! At least, allow me to explain everything!" She bumped onto Saito's chest, and due to slippery floor that caused by the water from Saito's body, she lost balance and fell onto him.

They landed on the floor, and Chizuru's eyes widened as she felt Saito's strong arms wrapping around her slim body, protecting her from further harm.

"...Are you hurt?" asked Saito quietly. It was a dumb question. How could he ask something like that when the back of his head just hit the floor? Even though his face didn't show the pain, his kindness made Chizuru feel even more sorrowful.

Her tears mixing with the layer of water on Saito's manly figure. His arms were still wrapping around her, protectively. With such position, Chizuru was tempted to settle her palms on Saito's cheeks. She brushed away the wet long bangs, revealing his full face. The man twitched slightly as the water dripped into his blue eyes.

"Get up, Yukimura," Saito's deep voice snapped Chizuru back to reality. He started to unwrap his arms from around her body slowly, and almost pushed her away before the girl slapped his hand.

"Listen to me, Saito-san..," Chizuru stared at Saito's eyes, knowing it would be easier for her to be honest that way. She placed her hands on the floor, on the either side of Saito's head, "I will explain everything now..."

Saito's fingers brushed away a few strands of Chizuru's chesnut locks that fell to his face, "I've said that I'm not angry, Yukimura..."

"Keep silent!" shouted Chizuru desperately. She leaned her face closer, so their noses were almost touching. "I-I'll be honest with you! You're wrong if you think that I'm just an innocent little girl! My life has been-"

"...filled with lies?" The sudden voice from the body below surprised her, yet his warm breath somehow had relaxed her. "It's not that difficult to guess after living with you for so long. You seem to always hide something and look uneasy..."

He reached out and pulled her chin closer, while his sapphire orbs looking straight into her hazel irises. The way those penetrating eyes glinted somehow had absorbed her, "Why do you seem surprised? Have you forgotten that I'm not an ordinary person? I've seen many personalities of human. They have the same reaction with you while telling lies."

Chizuru was wondering if those liars also couldn't say anything more when Saito placed his eyes on them. Her body shivered while imagining how this man, who had been living under the same roof with her, would torture them mercilessly to get the truth. She almost forgot that Saito was the one who had most credits for Shinsengumi's dirty works.

"However, I've pretended not to know, because you wouldn't like it if I pointed it out," Saito continued his previous words, before pulling his hand from Chizuru's face and resting it on the floor once more. "But I really do hope that you could be more honest with yourself..."

"S-Saito-san..," finally Chizuru managed to speak. She was still shocked that Saito had known about her fake life, and she didn't expect Saito would talk this much. But she was glad upon listening to his last sentence. At least Saito was caring about her, although most likely he said it because of the duty to repay her hospitality, again.

Chizuru took a deep breath and settled her hands on Saito's bare shoulders. The man tilted his hand to see Chizuru's right hand, which slowly wandering down to his toned chest. Still, he did nothing to stop her, knowing this girl was concentrating on choosing the right words to explain more.

"The reason why I've been living like this is, I'm afraid of getting hurt..." The honest speech escaping her lips in one fluent motion, "By lying, I can meet everyone's expectations so they will like me. That way, I won't hurt anyone and they won't hurt me as well..."

For a long moment, only nothingness prevailed, until Saito spoke in a low voice, "Such life is pathetic."

"I know..," Chizuru rested her head on Saito's chest. His heartbeat and breath were like a lullaby to her. They were so close, and their distance was just separated by Chizuru's clothes. Despite the harsh words from Saito, Chizuru felt comfortable by being near him, "...but since I met you, I could be more honest with my feelings..."

"At this point, I could understand your explanation..," Saito suddenly got up and sat on his bed after taking the towel and starting to dry his hair. "What I still don't understand is, about your strange behavior at the bookstore. It has nothing to do with pleasing someone else..."

Chizuru wiped a single tear from her eye's corner. She slowly stood up as well and sat next to Saito, while looking down at floor in shame.

"It's not that I'm angry with you..," muttered Saito, "Such treatment is not a big deal for me. My existence has been denied and refused so many times. I was originally an outcast, after all..." The samurai stared past the glass window, seeing nothing beyond.

He let out a sigh, still refused to look at Chizuru, "But the fact that you were the one who did it, somehow it has _disappointed_ me..."

Chizuru was suprised, and slowly Saito turned his eyes to her, "Yukimura, forgive me if I have hurt you. It was not like myself at all..."

"What are you saying?! I'm the one who should apologize to you! I'm really sorry!" Chizuru pulled Saito's body and soaked his naked chest with silver tears. She slid her left hand under Saito's arm, caressing his back, while the other hand found its place to his cheek, "Do you want to know why I did something like that?"

Saito closed his eyes, and gently, Chizuru traced his chest, to his abs. His muscles flex under her fingertips, before slowly relaxing in her touch, "Say it, Yukimura..."

Chizuru leaned even closer against his build, to the point that his warmth transferred right into her body. She had to say it now, she couldn't stand this feeling anymore. She inhaled and whispered, "I don't want my friends to take you away from me. If they knew about our connection, they would have asked me to introduce you to them..."

"You're exaggerating," Chizuru heard Saito's voice from above her head. There was slight confusion in his tone.

A bitter smile lined Chizuru's lips. Now, she was ready to confess her feeling. Maybe if Saito knew that she loved him, he would reconsider his choice to go back to his era. Besides, her hope went high when Saito said that he was disappointed because the one who had denied his existence was her. Even though she didn't understand completely, she did hope that Saito had similar feeling, even the tiniest one. She didn't want this man to disappear from her life.

She lifted up her face so she was facing Saito's eyes now. Her right hand stroked his face lovingly, while the left one still observing his sculpted body, "You're really insensitive, Saito-san..," She held her tears while gathering all her courage, "Actually, what I want to say is..."

"That's enough," Saito pushed her body away all of a sudden, not letting her continue the confession of a hidden emotion. He took a white T-shirt and plain blue pajama pants from the closet, "We have talked about what we should talk. The things have been settled. We were both wrong, and we have apologized to each other. That's enough for me. I don't want to argue more."

Chizuru froze as she saw Saito wearing his clothes. This man, not caring enough to hear the declaration of feelings she was about to say, "Saito-san...I like you..."

"...As an older brother, I guess?" His voice was flat, completely devoid of emotions. After fixing his clothes a bit, he turned around and gave a gentle pat on the crying girl's head, "Get some sleep, okay? Don't cry so easily. Let's forget about the bad things..."

But Chizuru threw herself to his chest and hugged him tight, "If I said that I like you more than as an older brother, what would you say?! I don't want you to leave! Why are you so clueless?! I like you as-"

"Don't say anything more, Yukimura," Chizuru gasped upon hearing that cold voice, and slowly gazed up at him. He looked serious while shaking his head a bit, "I'm not as clueless as you think, although I wasn't sure until you said it just now..."

"...You...already know?" Chizuru's eyes opened wide in surprise as Saito's fingers started to play with her hair.

"Vaguely..," he pushed Chizuru's head closer, so they gazed at each other in a tiny distance, "Just never feel attached to someone like me...Let me remind you once again, I'm not a person from this world. I have my own life, and soon, I'm going back to my era...Please, don't be selfish..."

A freezing silence embraced them, as the only sound that could be heard in that room was Chizuru's sobbing voice. So this man, who had made her believe in fairy tale, unexpectedly knew about her feelings. And yet, he didn't want to be with her. He didn't need such emotion called love. The most important thing in this world for him, was only a long metal called sword.

"But, I..," Chizuru wished to say more, but Saito had put his finger on her lips, "Yukimura, it's not the most important thing right now...You'd better change the way you live as soon as possible, don't lie anymore...You're still very young, your future is bright, you live in a peaceful era. You have to enjoy it...I know it's difficult to change, but you must get rid of all the obstacles to live a better life."

Tightening her embrace around Saito's waist, Chizuru sobbed, "...Did you say such caring words, just because you feel obligated to return our kindness again?"

Saito didn't answer. He just kept gazing at her eyes, while his hands still resting on the back of her head. This silence hurt Chizuru's already broken heart even more.

"...And then..," the girl whimpered as she traced Saito's waist and his broad back with her thin fingertips, "Is it still okay if I like you as my family?"

Much to her surprise, Saito replied with a small chuckle. He let Chizuru go from his hands, and pushed her hands away before sitting down on his bed. He smiled at her, "Of course, you spoiled girl...Besides, I'm sure it's just a little girl's crush. You know, only an admiration to someone older...It's common thing for girls your age, even in my era. Sometimes in our headquarters, some young women came to see us train our swordsmanship and-"

"Saito-san," Chizuru cut his speech, she couldn't care less of what Saito might think about her. She was just a forever kid for him, that fact wouldn't change. Still, she wanted to make him see her positive side, "I promise to change my life...one step at a time...and also..."

Attempting not to cry anymore, she continued, "...I'll try not to be selfish, either. You're right, I have no right to confine you here. Maybe that's really the case as you said, it's just a silly puppy love of mine..."

How she hated herself for saying this. She took a glimpse at the swords in the room's corner. She hated those things, for always reminding Saito of his real life. Her inner demon laughed at the words that just slipped off her tongue. She just met with the first man she loved, and he had to leave her alone one day.

Saito stood up and came to her. He gave her a warm smile, looking satisfied, and he placed his left hand on her cheek. Chizuru swore that Saito pinched her rosy cheek softly. Strange, the hand that he used to kill countless people, could give a comfort warmth to her. Yet, she just smiled bitterly. Such treatment was common to people who wanted to calm down a crybaby.

"Now, let's rest, okay?" Saito patted her head, again, and she pouted. "By the way, when will Yukimura-dono come back?"

Chizuru could tell that Saito made an effort to change the topic, to get rid of this awkward atmosphere. After misunderstanding her pure confession as a mere admiration, now he didn't even want to touch that subject any longer.

"I don't know. He hasn't told me yet..," Chizuru decided to play along, telling herself that she had promised not to be selfish anymore.

"I see..," whispered Saito. Chizuru couldn't help but hate a hint of disappointment in his tone. She peeked at the clock, it was almost 10 pm. "Then, I guess I'll go back to my room now...Thank you for your forgiveness. Sorry to bother you at this hour..," she gave him a deep bow.

Saito glanced at the girl's back as she turned around and walked away from him. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if his acting was that good so she trusted his innocence about 'little girl's crush' thing. He knew it was not the case. Chizuru had expressed her feelings from the heart and soul, it was reflected in her eyes just now. However, he pretended not to notice, knowing his life didn't belong to this time period, and there was no way they could stay together forever.

Still, he couldn't explain the unknown feeling that stirred in his heart when Chizuru confessed her love. He just realized that her existence somehow had become important to him, before he knew it. Was it really because of her kindness and hospitality? or was it something else? He turned his eyes to his swords, and smiled upon finding his determination of going back again. The determination that he had almost completely forgotten as he saw her crying face, bowing for forgiveness.

"Wait..," Chizuru gasped as she heard Saito called her. She slowly turned around and saw a small but genuine smile lined Saito's lips. But it was nothing compared to the next words that came out from his lips.

"Happy Valentine, Yukimura..."

Her eyes widened for a second, but pure happiness quickly replaced the shock in her heart, "Happy Valentine, Saito-san..," and then she remembered of something, "Oh! I almost forgot! I've made a chocolate for you! Just wait, I'll bring it here!"

She slammed the door shut in high spirit, leaving him alone. But again, he felt warm upon seeing that spoiled kid's happy face. He smiled to himself, realizing that he indeed became a normal man after living a peaceful life for so long. He was wondering if he could still fight fiercely when he had come back to Shinsengumi. Maybe Hijikata would scold him for being softer all of a sudden, despite he was the only captain left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chizuru took the chocolate from her bag. She was really glad. Saito had forgiven her, she had confessed her feelings although it didn't give a positive result, she had promised to change her life although it was hard. So many things happened in just one night.

She was about to step out of her room and go back to Saito, when suddenly she heard rustling noises from the window. She thought it was just wind at first, but her eyes quickly widened in shock upon seeing the curtains opened and revealed a tanned-skin man with long curly ponytail. There were dragon tattoos on his left arm, and he pointed a handgun at her.

"Who are you?! Saito-," she wanted to scream, but it was too late. The mysterious man had covered her mouth with a handkerchief, and Chizuru felt sleepy immediately due to the chloroform's smell. Before losing her vision, she realized that she had dropped the Valentine's present.

* * *

_No...the chocolate...I must give it to him..._

* * *

The man caught the unconscious girl's body, and then he frowned after looking at the heart-shaped chocolate wrapped in red paper, falling from Chizuru's palm.

"What is this thing? So lame," he stomped on the gift and ruined it into pieces. Carrying the girl's body on his shoulder, he jumped down from the window, and entered a car that had been waiting outside.

"You took quite a long time, Shiranui," a blond-haired guy greeted him with annoyed voice, but a smirk came to his face quickly as he saw Chizuru, "Give her to me..."

"It's quite difficult to wait for her like that, Kazama," Shiranui protested while handing over the girl's body to the crimson-eyed man, "Why didn't you kidnap her yourself?"

Kazama sighed, "What? You expect someone grand like me to go up there and wait for a mere girl? Are you joking?"

There was no way to win over argument with this narcissistic. Shiranui furrowed his eyebrows, "But Kazama, you could easily look for another girl. Why did you plan to kidnap her in the first place?"

Kazama planted a kiss on Chizuru's lips, "Because she is different, a unique girl..," then he placed his hand on the pitiful girl's thigh, "She is willing to do everything, a perfect toy for me...Isn't that right? My dear Valentine..."

"Kazama, where should we go now?" asked the red-haired giant man from driver's seat. Kazama's hands were still lingering on Chizuru's helpless body while answering, "To the usual place, Amagiri. I want to give a Valentine surprise for her..."

* * *

In his room, Saito heard some fuss from the next door. He chuckled while thinking that clumsy girl must have forgotten where she put the chocolate, and now she was looking for it in panic.

He went outside and knocked Chizuru's room. The smile had never left his face, "Yukimura, need help?"

No answer came from inside.

"Yukimura?" Saito felt that something wasn't right. And then, he barely heard the sound of car's engine. Noticing a weird thing had happened, he opened the door in haste and gasped upon seeing the window, had been wide opened while the curtains flowing, played by the gust of night wind.

Saito ran towards the window, and saw a white sport car rushing furiously, getting away from the house. He clenched his teeth in anger, knowing who the owner of the car was, and now that jerk had taken Chizuru. As he expected, the so-called boyfriend did make a comeback.

Without thinking twice, Saito jumped from the window and chased the car with all his might. He didn't give a crap about not carrying his beloved swords; _there was no time for that_, or the fact that he was running barefoot. He just wanted to get Chizuru back in one piece, not even noticing the crushed present that was meant for him, lying on the bedroom's floor.

* * *

The car stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse, in an area where there was no other people lived. As Kazama carried her body, slowly Chizuru regained consciousness.

"...K-Kazama-senpai?!" The girl was shocked, but she still couldn't move her body freely. Kazama paid her no mind, and they entered the warehouse together. Chizuru was even more surprised upon seeing the room's surroundings. With dim light, steel pillars, and rusty metal chains all over the floor, it looked like a torture room. And she hated to admit it, but there was blood scent in this frightening place.

"Sorry for leaving you all of a sudden," Kazama laid Chizuru's weak body on the floor, "...But I had some business to do, you know what I mean, and the location was here..."

Even though he didn't explain it clearly, Chizuru quickly understood that Kazama had taken care of his yakuza family's dirty business by killing one, or more people, in his mysterious disappearance. She cursed her stupidity for not realizing it sooner, and how she was so happy upon thinking that Kazama had gone forever.

"Let me go!" Chizuru gathered all her strength and wanted to run away. She was not a helpless girl anymore, she wouldn't let Kazama do what he wanted any longer. But then, Kazama gripped her wrist roughly and glared at her, "What? You just refused me?! Since when did you dare say something like that?! Your boyfriend has come here just to celebrate Valentine's Day with you! How could you-"

"I don't need that!" The girl glared back at Kazama. She loved Saito, not this guy. She had to come back home and give the chocolate to Saito, "I hate you! I don't want to be with you!"

Even though her body was trembling, the perseverance to be with Saito had overcome her fear. For a moment, she didn't even think about the risk, until Kazama raised his hand in anger and prepared to slap his bad-mannered lover.

Chizuru squeezed her eyes shut before opened them again at once as she heard a familiar voice, calling her name. She turned her eyes in relief, after seeing Shiranui's gun had been thrown away and the man she loved had avoided Amagiri's fatal blow.

"Yukimura!" Saito ran to her, sweating heavily due to exhaustion from running too much. But he halted right away upon seeing the woman he was supposed to protect, in Kazama's hands.

"So, it's really you..," Saito growled while catching his breath, but Kazama just raised his eyebrows in mockery.

Both men glared at each other in silence, until the confused Amagiri spoke, "Kazama, do you know this guy?"

The yakuza heir wore a disgusted expression. Seconds after that, an evil smirk found its way to his face. Chizuru's eyes opened wide in horror as Kazama took out a gun from his pocket.

"Kazama-senpai, you don't mean to..," But her shaking whisper was lost in Kazama's cruel laughter. He seemed really satisfied that Saito came, although he didn't expect this whoever purple-haired man was still living in that house.

Pointing his pistol at Saito, Kazama knew it was the right time for a revenge. With Chizuru and Saito here, it was like killing two birds with one stone. However, Saito didn't seem afraid and kept glaring at Kazama with pure hatred. Kazama let out a sigh, recalling his bad memory, not caring anymore about Saito's identity, "You're the weirdo with katana who had humiliated me once..."

As soon as it appeared, his nasty expression was replaced by a malevolent grin, as he pulled the gun's trigger.

"But this time, it looks like you're unarmed."

* * *

**Whoaaa it's the 7th chapter already?! O_O Time sure flies~ Ah anyway, I'm going to get rid of this laziness first lol (Oh please cold rain, come to me!)**

**One thing for sure, I won't abandon this story, so don't worry! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading (and waiting for this late update =.=) and don't forget leaving a REVIEW to make my day! Yay! XD**


	8. Scream

**Happy (early) Halloween! I present this bloody chapter to celebrate it! *oh no, I feel like a psycho***

**Again, thanks for your review and understanding my laziness as well *slapped* For Marialena and Kit2000, I've replied your reviews via PM because we often talk there haha XD But still, I want to clarify some things so the others can read it too~ Regarding Saito's already disappeared scars from the battle, well I know it's a lame excuse, but I used one of anime rules where hot bishie wouldn't get a scar so easily despite they lost gallons of blood XD And in the prev chapter, Saito was not angry with Chizuru, he was disappointed instead. Looks like he started to realize his feelings, ne? XD**

**reader, sorry for the cliffhanger XD I hope you like this new chapter~ **

**Akiko88, yup Kazama hadn't shot him in the prev chapter, but here, he...lol just read! XD**

**Reaper, whoaa you did a good job in reading my mind! I do plan to make a bedtime story scene, haha but maybe later XD Saito was unarmed because there's no time to take his swords. Back to his room and he would lose sight of Kazama's car XD And Kazama has a gun because he's a mafia leader lol~ Enjoy this chapter and don't kill me for torturing Saito here :p *Shunpo! Throw myself to Byakuya's chest~ oops wrong series haha***

**Let's start reading! XD Love you all! ^_^**

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

CHAPTER 8: SCREAM

* * *

A bang reverberated through the warehouse. The next thing Chizuru saw was Saito; clutching his stomach, with terrifying crimson soaked his white shirt. However, he didn't fall down and kept standing there with blue fire in his eyes, although his face twitched in pain.

"Saito-san! No!" Chizuru cried and struggled to free herself from Kazama. But even with only one hand on her waist, Kazama could prevent the frightened girl from escaping.

The blonde man stared at Saito confusedly. How could that weirdo still manage to stand? As long as he was concerned, all his victims so far would fall, or at least groaned in pain when a bullet shot through their bodies. For a professional from a well-known yakuza family, looking at Saito's stupid bravery kinda pissed him off.

"Let her go..," Saito walked closer to Kazama and Chizuru in a slow pace, but sure one. His blood spilled onto the floor as he took another step.

But that was the furthest he could reach, because Kazama had fired another bullet to Saito's chest. Still, the samurai didn't scream. Not satisfied and narrowed his eyes in irritation, Kazama shot two more bullets; that pierced both Saito's legs. Although his azure eyes kept glaring at Kazama, Saito couldn't help but drop on his kness. As if it was still not enough, Amagiri hit the back of his head until the severely wounded man lied helplessly on the floor.

However, there was still no cry came from his mouth, despite he was curling in agony.

"Damn, I run out of bullet," Kazama let out a sigh and threw his gun away, while looking down at the barely alive Saito, "You're not fun at all...At least, amuse me with your sorrowful scream."

Chizuru's body was already limp. She couldn't say anything more after witnessing such gruesome scene. And then, her eyes opened wide in horror as she saw Shiranui stepped on Saito's body while pointing a gun at his head, "Well, Kazama...If all you need is a bullet, I can finish this trash for you."

"Wait," Kazama stopped Shiranui from killing Saito directly. For a second, Chizuru was almost relieved, but it was quickly replaced by another horror upon hearing Kazama's next words, "I won't be satisfied if it ends like this. I want to hear his voice, begging for my pity..."

He motioned his head slightly to Amagiri and Shiranui, instructing them in silence. Both underlings nodded, as if it was already their routine to do something like this. Chizuru could just sob in Kazama's strong arms upon seeing her boyfriend's subordinates took some metal chains from the ground and restrained Saito's wrists together.

"...K-Kazama-senpai...What will you do to him?"Chizuru watched Amagiri pulling the chain with brute force. He dragged Saito like an animal while the blood drawing a red path on the floor.

Kazama cupped his lover's cheek, "Just keep quiet...The entertainment is about to begin."

As Kazama spoke, Shiranui forced Saito to stand up and pushed him against the wall. The violet-haired man bit his lips, not wanting his enemies to be satisfied by his scream. Then, Amagiri pulled up the end of chain and attached it to the rusty hook on the wall. The once fearsome warrior was now hanging limp with his toes barely touched the ground.

"This is what will happen to anyone who against me," Kazama smirked at Saito, whose breath was heaving roughly. Chizuru felt that Kazama's arms had loosened as he walked and she didn't want to miss this opportunity. She pushed Kazama back and ran to Saito.

"Saito-san!" Chizuru tried to reach the hook so she could release Saito from his bound. With such severe wounds, he needed at least to lie down. But the cruel position made Chizuru's head was on the same level with Saito's wounded stomach. The maximum distance that she could reach with her small hands was only his sweating face. Just if she was taller by several inches more...Her eyes were looking desperately for something like chair, or whatever that could be useful as a pedestal, but she found nothing.

"...Yukimura..," whispered Saito. And quickly, Chizuru looked up to the wounded warrior's frighteningly pale face.

She was holding her tears hardly. As a doctor's daughter, Kodo had been always telling her to stay calm when facing even a near-death patient. But this time...it was really difficult to do, "Don't worry, Saito-san...I-I will help you...We'll go home together, okay?"

Saito closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them again slowly. He was trying to inhale more oxygen as his lips parted open, "...I'm alright, Yukimura..."

"You're absolutely not alright!" Chizuru shouted in frustration. To make it worse, it was all her fault. Saito just happened to save her from Kazama. Saito didn't even know him. But now, he had to endure this torment because of her stupidity; for couldn't even resist Kazama to begin with.

The girl was still jumping to reach the chain, when suddenly Kazama pulled her hand forcefully and slapped her face, "How dare you ignore my presence, bitch!"

"Yukimura!" Saito yelled, but it caused him to cough up some blood. The samurai's head hung down as he attempted to catch more air.

Kazama paid no attention to the crying girl, who kept calling Saito's name. Tightening his grip on Chizuru's waist, a cruel winning smile found its way to his lips, "Trash...I'll be kind enough to give you a peaceful and quick death if you beg for your life here and now...Saying something like 'please spare my life' will work, although it's impossible for you to come back alive. But at least you don't have to suffer for too long if you-"

"I..refuse..."

That weak but sure answer, had silenced the yakuza gang and also Chizuru. Saito glared at the shocked Kazama, using the last strength he had. The slight sound of rustling chains had added even more suspense in this already frightening place.

This time, Kazama felt really angry. He was a person who always got what he wanted. But now, a mere weirdo whose life completely was in his mercy, unexpectedly still had some guts to go against him. Just who was he? Somehow Kazama knew this man was not like his usual victims, who would cry and beg for their lives...This man, who had such high pride and honor, with a great swordsmanship that had defeated him before...

It gave an impression that he was actually a samurai from the past.

An evil smirk forming on Kazama's face. That was impossible. He was just a mad man who watched too much historical drama. Maybe his sanity was questioned, so he was taken as a secret patient in Yukimura clinic?

What a maniac, but Kazama couldn't care less about Saito's identity...

...since he would teach some nice lessons to this lunatic.

"Amagiri, Shiranui," Kazama turned his eyes away from Saito, "Make him regret for coming here in the first place. It would be better if you could break his silly dignity."

Amagiri and Shiranui bowed to their lord. Chizuru's eyes grew even wider when they took some heavy pipes from the floor and walked fast towards Saito; who didn't even give a reaction they wanted.

"Kazama-senpai! Please ask them to stop!" The girl struggled, cried, and didn't want to see what would happen next. It seemed this warehouse was truly a place where Kazama would torture anyone who displeased him.

"Keep silent and just watch, darling..," Kazama's whisper sent shivers down her spine.

Chizuru squeezed her eyes shut, couldn't bring herself to see how Saito was beaten with almost inhuman strength. He bit his lips until it drew blood, not letting even a groan escape his mouth. There was no way he would show his weakness in front of these cowards. If he had to die, then he would die as an honorable warrior. Well, he was originally a dead person after all.

Being showered mercilessly by cruel beatings, had caused the wall behind Saito's body to crack, as if it was the proof of how hard the blows he received. His back and head hit the wall continuously, painting it with vermillion petals pattern. He clenched his teeth in misery, when his blood had poured down onto the floor as well.

The sound of rustling chains, splattering liquid, Kazama's laughter and Chizuru's cry were making a dreadful harmony in the creepy warehouse, which already looked like the hell itself.

"Stop! Please! I'll do everything!" Chizuru hated herself for dragging Saito along into her problem. She turned her teary eyes to Kazama, "Stop it! Kazama-senpai! Please spare his life! I'll bow to you if you want it, or anything!"

Still, Kazama didn't do anything to stop his men. He gazed at his lover with malicious expression, "I punish that trash not only because of the revenge, but he has disturbed our Valentine's date as well. Actually, tonight I plan to..."

* * *

_Plan to what? Harass me again? Or rape me? Bastard!_

* * *

As Kazama tried to kiss her, Chizuru bit his lips in anger. She couldn't stand it anymore, it was enough for her to be a useless kid. Her boyfriend was shocked and unconsciously let her go. Chizuru quickly pushed him away and dashed towards Saito. The only person who filled her head right now was only him; the man who had changed her life and made her taste a bit of fairytale.

But maybe...Not every fairytale had a happy ending.

She bumped onto Amagiri and held Saito's waist protectively. She didn't have time to gaze up at him, as there was a powerful strike hit her back all of a sudden. Screaming in agony, the girl's vision was getting blurry, and slowly her hands slid down Saito's legs. She was curling and crying in pain. It was really a torture, just one blow and it hurt so much. She couldn't even imagine what kind of sufferings Saito had experienced with those countless blows.

Lying on the floor, she took a glimpse of Saito's face above. It was covered in blood and bruises, to the point he was no longer fair-skinned. Not to mention his body, in the same or worse condition. Chizuru could tell that Saito's lips moving slightly, calling her name...but there was no voice came out...

The excruciating pain on her back made her slowly lose consciousness. Before closing her eyes, somehow she could hear a sort of conversation...

"Don't break my toy, Shiranui."

"But Kazama, she ran to us all of a sudden. I couldn't stop in the right time."

"Most importantly Kazama, that guy still refuses to satisfy you. Is it about time to let him die in peace?"

There was a long moment of silence before Kazama let out a sigh.

"He's so tough. Not even a scream, huh? Just leave them here...It looks like my girlfriend wants to accompany him in his last moments. We'll come back here tomorrow morning and throw his corpse away...Then, I'll take my dear back."

They took a few steps away from Chizuru and Saito. The girl barely heard Saito's rough breath, until Amagiri's voice replaced it, "It's not like you at all, Kazama. You know already that man's pride is too high. It's better to finish him directly and take the girl with us now."

"...Shut up. I just want to be a good boyfriend once in a while..."

With that, they locked the thick door from outside, leaving both Saito and Chizuru alone. Chizuru couldn't think of anything more and slowly, she closed her eyes before consciousness left her mind.

* * *

_Drip..._

She didn't know how many hours had passed, yet suddenly she felt something wet and warm trickling onto her cheek.

_Drip..._

That certain moist gently woke her up from her slumber, and she still enjoyed the comfort it offered to her skin.

_Drip..._

But once realization hit her, she opened her eyes and tried to stand up in haste. Her back still hurt; she was sure there was a huge bruise on it. But it was not time for thinking about that. She used the now red wall as a support to stand up, and shook Saito's body slightly.

"...Saito-san?" Tears forming in her eyes upon looking at Saito's horrible condition. He didn't give any responses, and Chizuru couldn't stay calm in this situation, "Saito-san! Wake up!"

Much to her relief, slowly Saito opened his eyes. They gazed at each other, with Saito's blood still dripping onto Chizuru's body. He took a short breath and moved slightly against his bound, "Yukimura...you're awake..."

"Y-Yes! I-I'm fine!" Chizuru bit her inner lips. She wanted to cry, but she had to calm down. The rule of treating the wounded was to always stay calm first, or else, the injured ones would feel more depressed and lose their will to live.

Once again, Chizuru's eyes were looking for something that could be used to stop the bleeding. If she couldn't free Saito, she had to make him survive at least. In desperation, she still couldn't find clothes, or something like bandages. It was getting frustrating as she ran to the locked door and tried to open it. She screamed for help, but there was nobody who could hear her.

A rustling sound snapped her back to reality, and she quickly went back to Saito. His hands were getting blue due to the restrained blood flow. His breath gradually became weaker, in a rhythm that sounded like a broken melody. And his eyes...were losing their light more and more...

"Yukimura..," Saito glanced down at her, smiling slightly. His smile made Chizuru feel even more sad, "I'm not going to die...I just need a little rest..."

But as soon as he finished his words, a sparkle of red came out from his mouth and forced him to cough violently. His body couldn't stand it anymore. Pretending to look tough, Chizuru gave him a scowl, "Don't speak anymore! Someone must realize that we're still here and come to help us!"

She lied. The only people who would come here in the morning were Kazama and his gang. Actually, she didn't even know if it was already morning or not. One thing for sure, Kazama would do the opposite instead of helping them. Chizuru wiped her tears, almost losing even the tiniest hope. But Saito gave her a small nod, trusting her words that they would come home safely.

His sapphire eyes didn't have that power any longer, the ability to tell the truth...

Noticing that Chizuru had started to cry, Saito murmured in nothing but a low whisper, "I've told you that I'm not gonna die..."

"...Yes, but it hurts, doesn't it?" Chizuru held back the choking noises that were about to escape her throat. How she wished that old mad scientist was here. They needed a doctor immediately, and she...felt really useless this time.

Saito's chest was heaving harshly while trying to relax his sprained and outstretched muscles, although it didn't give any positive results, "It hurts...because I'm getting weaker already."

* * *

_How could you say something like that?! An ordinary person would die instantly after receiving such wounds!_

* * *

Chizuru quickly got rid of the 'death' thing that crossed her mind. She had to talk with Saito so he would stay conscious. She didn't want to think what would happen once Kazama had come back. She just didn't want Saito to die right now. But what topic should she make? Her mind was completely blank already, oh yes, she could try talking about something fun.

"...I'm sorry. It's all my fault..." Those words slipped off Chizuru's tongue instead of fun things. Even so, she was still trying not to shed a single tear anymore.

"Don't mind it...I don't know what should I say to your father if something bad happened to you..," Saito's statement had hurt Chizuru's heart, but her eyes widened upon listening to his next sentence, "But the real reason is...I'm really worried about you..."

Chizuru covered her mouth with both hands, holding back her tears. The man who had been soaked in his own blood gave her a small smile, before his eyes fluttering shut.

"No! Wake up, Saito-san!" She shook his body. This time, with a bit force. She thought about anything that could attract Saito's attention, and one thing came across her mind, although she hated to speak it aloud...

"Saito-san! Do you still remember the Shinsengumi?!" shouted Chizuru, wishing her voice could reach Saito's soul.

He gasped, and Chizuru was relieved upon seeing a faint of life spirit in his eyes, "Ah...Shinsengumi..."

"Yes!" Chizuru smiled widely, but she was crying hysterically inside. "Y-You have to stay alive! Because they are waiting for you! Your fellow captains!...What are their names...Ah! Okita Souji! Or...Toudou Heisuke!"

While Chizuru trying to remember all the names in history book and museum, Saito closed his eyes again, "They're already dead..."

"Oh sorry!" Chizuru cursed herself, but then she recalled of another fact, "Your Vice-Commander! He's still alive, right? You must go back to your era and show him that you have survived the battle!"

Her attempt was a success. Saito's eyes blinked, and a smile of determination lined his parched lips, "Yeah...you're right..."

Chizuru wanted to cry so badly. She had said something that against her ego, and she had to watch the man she loved suffer. However, a wide smile still lined her lips...

...A _fake_ smile, but it was really necessary right now.

"Yukimura..," murmured Saito, as he tilted his bleeding head to the side, "...It's nice to see you smile...you've been always crying whenever I'm around..."

Chizuru bit her lips harder, until it nearly bled. But she managed to maintain her smile, "Yes! See? I'm smiling! You have to survive so we can go home and have fun together again! Oh, there's a new TV drama starting tomorrow! Also...you haven't tried the new cafe in the neighborhood, have you?"

Her cheerful tone hid her sadness. She didn't want to admit that Saito couldn't tell anymore that she was performing a fake happiness. But she was grateful, because if Saito pointed it out, she most likely would burst out crying. In this desperate moment, she smiled, smiled, and smiled until her cheeks hurt...She didn't even care of the false expression that most likely had made her face look weird now...as long as Saito could live.

"Yes, Yukimura...This time period is unexpectedly fun," He smiled gently, and Chizuru looked down at the scarlet floor for a while, not wanting Saito to see her almost falling tears. As she did this, she could see several scratches on his foot, caused by running barefoot in the middle of the night for her sake.

After successfully holding her tears once more, she gazed up at Saito again, "Before you go back to your era, we must visit many interesting places here! How about amusement park? Or festivals, maybe?"

How it was really difficult to say those things. The selfishness in her heart to confine Saito in this world almost raised again...But she tried to put it aside while waiting for Saito's answer.

However, there was no answer.

"...Saito-san?"

"..."

"Saito-san!"

"...Hm?" Saito stirred a bit, "...Don't be too noisy...I'm sleepy..."

In this hopeless situation, she was thinking hard of making another topic to talk about. But suddenly, the warehouse's metal door opened; revealing the demon trio. The sudden sunshine had blinded Chizuru's eyes for a second.

"Huh? That trash is still alive?" Kazama raised his eyebrows in surprise and mockery, "You're tougher than I thought."

With those words, he took out a gun and prepared to end Saito's life. He didn't care anymore that Saito still didn't give a satisfying reaction to him. However, before pulling his trigger, his eyes narrowed upon seeing Chizuru spread her arms in front of Saito.

"Stop it! I won't let you kill Saito-san!" Chizuru gave him a death glare, and Kazama was really shocked this time. His girlfriend wouldn't do something like this. She was a stupid girl who didn't dare to even refuse a small request. For doing something like this, it just didn't suit her at all.

But Kazama wouldn't give up over something like this, "Stay away if you still treasure your life, bitch...or I'll blast both of your heads."

Chizuru's body was shaking after listening to Kazama's threatening words. She could barely hear Saito's weak voice behind her, telling her to step back. But she didn't care, she wanted to run away from her previous pitiful life, because she had made a promise with the man she loved.

"No..," Chizuru ignored her already trembling limbs, "...Just please, don't kill him..."

She had lost the battle as she began to cry loudly, realizing that her life and Saito's were about to end. It was all started with her foolishness, and now Saito had to bear it as well. She cried, but she didn't take even a step away from Saito.

"Don't cry..," Chizuru turned around upon hearing that weak voice. She walked closer to Saito and leaned over him carefully, not wanting to hurt his torn body even more.

Gently, she circled her hands around Saito's waist. And even though she didn't see it, she knew that Kazama was staring at them with disgusted look. She also knew that Kazama had pulled the gun's trigger, ready to finish their lives at once...

* * *

_Forgive me, Saito-san...You can't go back to your era because of me...But now, we're going to be together forever...Oh sorry, I'm being selfish again...but I think it's not that bad, right?_

* * *

And then, a loud bang echoed in her ears...

...but she was still breathing.

The next thing she realized; a bloody figure in her embrace slid and fell down onto her. Her eyes widened in shock, but she immediately noticed that Kazama had shot the hanging chain, and not one of their heads.

She untied the chain on Saito's hands in hurry, letting the blood to flow again in his veins. The injured man gasped for air as he rested his head on Chizuru's shoulder.

"Saito-san..hang in there, okay?" Chizuru supported Saito's body so he could stand. And then she saw Kazama, still with a gun in his hand. It was weird, but his expression seemed a bit...sad.

"Kazama-senpai...why..," Chizuru still didn't understand why Kazama released Saito. Maybe he was planning to kill them in another place? Her body started to tremble again when this thought haunted her mind.

But Kazama closed his eyes, while Amagiri and Shiranui frowning behind him, not understand either why their usually-selfish lord did something like that.

"Go away."

He gave that order calmly, making Chizuru's eyes grow even wider in disbelief, "Eh? But.."

"I said 'Go'! Don't you dare show those ugly faces before me again! Pieces of shit!" Kazama fired a bullet in the air, and Chizuru quickly ran outside while supporting Saito by the arm and back. She didn't know what had happened, but it seemed that Kazama didn't want to see them again because they weren't afraid of him. That fact most likely had pissed him off so he thought they were not worthy to kill.

At least, that was what she thought...

Looking at his _ex_ girlfriend's back with the whatever-trash who wasn't scared of losing his life, Kazama spat on the ground. Confusedly, Amagiri glanced at him, "Kazama, since when did you become kind enough to give some mercy?"

"Keep silent. It's not that I gave them mercy...It's just not amusing to kill a person who didn't even shiver in my presence," Kazama tried to keep his arrogant nature before Shiranui smirking at him, "Well, Kazama..Is that really the only reason? It looks like you've been dumped, huh? Don't tell me that girl has-"

"She's just a toy for me, nothing more. It's only normal for me to get bored of an old toy and throw it away," Kazama cut Shiranui's speech while recalling the face of the girl whom he used to have. The paranoid girl who thought that he was going to harass and even rape her on the Valentine's Day.

Against his will, he smiled bitterly. No, he couldn't do this. He was the great heir of Kazama's mafia family and a mere girl shouldn't make him feel this way. Such thing was a disgrace.

As he thought of it, he gripped his pocket; where a beautiful small box with diamond ring inside waiting to be given to his beloved woman. It was his real Valentine's surprise, but that girl had been thinking that he wanted to do something bad again. He couldn't blame her, though.

Cursing his stupidity for letting a mere foolish girl fill his heart, Kazama stared at the wall and floor; which had been painted red with Saito's blood. Somehow he knew that trash was the one who had changed his former lover. He didn't expect that Chizuru had a courage to oppose him, knowing her life was in danger...

...That was a lie, Kazama knew he couldn't bring himself to kill that girl. The foolish woman who had chosen a mere trash over someone grand like him.

"Kazama," Amagiri's voice brought Kazama back to reality, "Don't you feel regret for letting him go? After all, he's the only person who ever humiliated you..."

But Kazama replied with an evil, _yet sad_ laughter, "Regret? What for?"

Someone like him could never feel any regrets. But yes, he was feeling regret right now. Not because of Saito, Kazama couldn't care less about him. It was because he didn't have a chance to show his love normally, and not in bad ways like always.

"He was shot and beaten really badly..," Kazama turned his eyes away from his subordinates and took a glimpse at the opened door. The warm morning sunshine slowly entered the warehouse, illuminating the vermillion droplets on the floor.

"He won't last long."

* * *

**Go shed some tears! *okay...sometimes I feel my Author's Notes in the end of chapter has ruined the mood of the story* =.=**

**I hope you like this chapter (and the slight bondage in it *perv*)~ If you're curious about Saito, just wait for the next update! ^_^ Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW! XD **


	9. Lost

**An update to show that I'm still alive! Hohoho~**

**By the way, any of you got hit by the Hurricane Sandy? O_O Even here in Asia, the news have been broadcasting since Halloween Day. It seems pretty bad to me, and is it true that sharks seen roaming around New Jersey's streets? I hope everything is alright there!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, Jade, Marialena, Kit2000, kenshin8923, Reaper, and Akiko88! XD Kyaaa forgive me for the bloody-bondage chapter! Don't kill me! Ahh finally I got rid of Kazama with that twist~ Since the main genre of this story is angst, so...*kicked* I'm happy though if the prev chapter could touch your heart...*slapped* **

**Let's enjoy the new chapter everyone! ^_^**

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

CHAPTER 9: LOST

* * *

By the time Chizuru opened her eyes, she was lying on a bed, in a certain white room. Dizziness attacked her head while trying to recall the last thing happened; she ran away from that hell with all her might until finally she reached the place where some people passing by. She screamed for help and fainted afterwards, ignoring the people's shocked expression upon seeing her bloody figure...

...The blood that was actually not her own.

Chizuru gasped and got up from the bed. The pain stung her back one more time, but she didn't give a crap because there was something more important to think about. Where was Saito? He was not here with her. How long had she been asleep? She didn't know.

"Don't be panicked, Miss. You're in the hospital." A man in a white coat approached and smiled at her, "You have a pretty bad bruise but it's been treated. Now you'd better lie down again and-"

"Where is the man who was with me before?!" She shouted desperately. How could she stay calm in this situation?

The doctor's face changed into a concerned expression, "...He was fatally wounded, so we immediately did the emergency surgery on him to remove the bullets and treat the injuries. I believe the surgery has finished by now and he most likely has been taken to the private ICU room because-"

However, Chizuru didn't want to hear his next speech. She rushed towards the door and exited the room, not paying attention to the doctor who kept calling her behind. After all, Kodo worked in this hospital and Chizuru often came here when she was little, so she knew where Saito's location was. Panic, sadness, and frustration filled her broken heart, accompanied by the severely wounded man's image in her mind. She had to make sure that Saito was safe.

* * *

Although she never entered the ICU even once, she knew that it was not a good place. ICU room itself was already frightening because the most ill-patients were gathered there for intensive treatments. And now...Saito was in the private one, which meant that his condition was worse and needed even more intensive medications.

She went to the ICU private section, and peeked from the small transparent glass of each room's door until she saw a group of doctors and nurses, gathering together around a familiar purple-haired man.

"Saito-san!" She barged in the room all of a sudden, making the medics' eyes opened wide in surprise. The girl halted right away and covered her mouth with her shaking hands upon seeing Saito's horrible condition. She tried so hard not to cry because she knew Saito wouldn't like that, even though the unconscious man couldn't tell whether she was crying or not.

Yet still, it was a torture for her to see the once mighty warrior now lying helplessly on the electronic bed. Lots of lines from many medical devices were infused to his torn body, and a breathing tube was inserted into his opened mouth. Even the girl wouldn't believe that he was still alive just if she didn't take a glimpse at his weak heart-pulse diagram on the monitor.

"Are you his family?" One of the doctors brought her back to reality, but Chizuru just retorted with a small nod. She walked closer and reached Saito's bedside. Now she saw him from a small distance, he seemed even more awful. As if he was going to die instantly if those life-support devices were unattached from his build.

"D-Doctor..." At last, Chizuru managed to speak as she stroked Saito's long bangs, "Is his condition...really that bad?"

It was a dumb question, even an idiot could tell that she was just trying to console herself. But Chizuru still wished that they could say something good and didn't let her sink in hopelessness.

"He...it is already a miracle that he's still breathing until now..." The doctor attemped to find the right words to explain, "To be honest, his condition is unstable and we don't know what would happen next. But we have done the best and of course we are going to monitor his development from time to time."

A choking noise escaped Chizuru's throat. It was all her fault. Just if she didn't accept Kazama as her boyfriend...Just if she could overcome her fear and didn't have a fake life from the beginning...Just if she could turn back the time...The man she loved didn't need to suffer like this.

In her deepest heart, she was still feeling grateful because of the fact that Saito was a strong samurai. An ordinary person wouldn't have any chances to survive such severe wounds, although it was impossible indeed even for Saito to stay alive if he received those injuries in Shinsengumi era.

"Should we call your parents? We can do it for you." A kind nurse approached the sobbing girl, recognizing that she was a kidnapping victim who didn't bring any identity cards or cellphone with her.

Chizuru tilted her head to the nurse and wiped off her tears, although they kept coming back, "Yes, please...I don't want to leave Saito-san alone...Besides, it looks like you already have my father's phone numbers in this hospital's archive..."

Throwing a glance at Saito's dying figure once again, she gave a warm touch to his cold cheek, "...My dad is...Doctor Yukimura Kodo."

* * *

"Chizuru!"

The said girl turned her eyes weakly to her father, who finally came after two days. She didn't leave Saito's side in the time period and refused to eat anything, now she just realized how hungry she was.

"Are you alright?!" Kodo asked in panic as he shook Chizuru's body, but the girl just nodded in silence while wiping her already puffy eyes, caused by too much crying and lack of sleep. Right now, the old doctor was feeling guilty for leaving Chizuru and Saito alone in a long time.

"Chizuru..," he gave Chizuru, who already looked like an emotionless doll, a small smile, "You must eat something, okay? The medics will be always stay by Saito's side and we'll come back here as soon as we finish our meal."

The girl hesitated and glimpsed at the warrior's broken build. How she wanted to unplug the breathing tube from his mouth, it looked painful and tormenting. How she wished to replace it with her own breath, she didn't mind blowing the breath of life to his lungs for hours if it could really wake him up. But she knew such thing was impossible.

As she was lost in her own thoughts, Kodo talked with the other doctors and nurses about Saito. They seemed to respect Kodo as a senior doctor, and Chizuru was confused how that old mad scientist could give such charisma to his juniors. Maybe he was a mere lunatic and clinic doctor at home, but honestly Chizuru didn't know what kind of position Kodo had in the hospital. Judging by this thing and also his long absence, where he didn't get fired because of it, Chizuru couldn't help but think that Kodo was unexpectedly someone important in this place.

After a long time of discussion, Kodo came back to Chizuru's side with a wide smile on his face, "Don't worry, Chizuru! It looks like Saito's condition is gradually getting better! It's really a miracle, isn't it? He is a strong man!"

Still, this fact couldn't draw a smile on Chizuru's lips. She already knew about that, they said that Saito's heartbeat had become more steady...but they didn't know when he would regain consciousness. If the thing stayed as it was now, it meant Saito was nothing but a living statue.

"He's going to wake up soon! I'm sure of it!" Kodo read his daughter's mind and pulled her hand so they went outside the room. He was also worried in fact. Saito was like his own son after all.

* * *

As they walked into the hospital's cafetaria, Chizuru just realized that she was still wearing the same hospital robe from two days ago. Saito had affected her mind so much and she didn't think of anything else besides him.

And this time, against her will, a selfish wish had dominated her heart once again. She didn't expect that almost losing her beloved man was truly terrifying. She didn't want to even imagine what would happen to her life if Saito really left her someday...

...She knew that she had made a promise not to be selfish anymore...She knew that she didn't have a right to confine Saito in this world...She knew that she should prioritize Saito's health over her feelings at a time like this. Yet still, the combination of sadness and selfishness was too much for her broken heart to bear.

"Dad..." A voice managed to escape her mouth for the first time, after two days had passed, "How is your time machine research going?"

Kodo almost choked his food. He didn't imagine that those were the first words he would receive from her daughter. But he was glad that Chizuru could still speak her mind after the traumatic experience, "Well Chizuru, actually-"

"You've failed, right?" asked Chizuru hopefully, while fixing her gaze at the floor. Somehow, she felt that it was not her own voice. She must control her ego, but...

Kodo was shocked for a second, but then he answered hesitantly, "No, in fact I have-"

"You won't send him back to his era in such condition, will you?" Chizuru cut her father's speech, not wanting to hear anything more. Yes, she was really sad to see Saito like that, but somehow...a slight happiness filled her heart...because it meant Saito would stay in this world for a little longer.

"Of course not!" Kodo's eyes widened while thinking that Chizuru had imagined him as a heartless villain, "We can wait for Saito to be completely recovered before I do that!"

Nothingness prevailed in the air, and the sad girl didn't say anything more. She knew what it meant; Kodo had found a way to repair the time machine. And although she hated to admit it, she hoped Saito would take a long time to be completely healthy after he woke up.

Put that thing aside, the question she should have been concerned about was, when would Saito open his eyes?

* * *

A week had passed since the incident, and Saito had been moved to the general patient's room. Chizuru felt relieved as she saw the medical devices were removed one by one from his body, although the IV line was still infused into the vein on his wrist, and a normal oxygen mask had replaced the horrible tube.

In the meantime, Chizuru came back to her house and took some changing clothes so she could stay at the hospital. She didn't care about school, or some text messages that she received from her classmates. Most of them kept asking why she was absent for so long, even gossiping about anything because they thought she was bored in the hospital alone, including about how the hot guy at the bookstore had mysteriously disappeared. All Chizuru could tell them was, she was away to accompany her hospitalized relative.

When she stepped into her bedroom, she instantly stared at the smashed Valentine chocolate on the floor. Gathering each piece, she couldn't hold her tears back as she threw the crushed present to the trash bin. Her Valentine's Day was a bloody one, and she didn't know whether Saito was still by her side or not on the next year's Valentine, to receive her handmade chocolate.

Fortunately, Kodo understood Chizuru's feelings, although of course he didn't know about her love to Saito. All things he knew were; Chizuru had a trauma due to the kidnapping and needed some time to calm herself down. That was why she couldn't bring herself to go to school. At last, that was all Chizuru told him. He didn't know that the culprit was Chizuru's former lover, and the girl didn't plan to tell her father about it. She wanted to forget that nightmare and also Kazama Chikage's face, it was a good thing that Kazama didn't want to see her again.

* * *

One...two...three weeks more had passed. It had been a month since Saito was hospitalized. Although his heartbeat, breath, and overall condition were getting better, he still refused to wake up.

"Good morning, Saito-san...," Chizuru got up from the sofa that had become her bed for one month, and came closer to the unconscious young male. The girl finally had managed to calm herself down, and tried not to be panicked again, even though she was still really worried and sad. A small smile lined her lips, but Saito couldn't see it. He was still in a state of coma and it was not good news. His body was getting much thinner and his face was already as white as the light yukata he wore.

She brushed her knuckles gently on the young man's face, wishing to transfer a bit warmth to his frozen body. It was...really scary, to see her loved one become like this. Before she knew it, the doctor and nurse had come to give Saito his morning medications. She looked closely as the doctor gave him some injections, how the nurse changed his IV bag with a new one, how they fixed the oxygen mask position on his face...Although those treatments were meant to save him, and Chizuru herself often helped Kodo to treat a patient, she couldn't help but think of it as an awful thing. A hospital was not the place he belonged to, he should have been eating breakfast together with her at this time instead of consuming some liquid food through injections.

Because, her house was the only place Saito belonged to...

...Not even a place called Shinsengumi Headquarters or whatever it called...

No, she shouldn't think that way. There was no time to be selfish, his health was on top of everything now. Chizuru exhaled to calm herself down and bowed to the medics as they left the room.

"Saito-san, I'm sorry...I almost break my promise to you so many times these days..." A single tear fell to Saito's eyelid, and when Chizuru wanted to wipe it away, she took a little time to admire his extremely pale but still handsome features.

She smiled bitterly as she thought of something childish all of a sudden. However, she couldn't help but think about some tales she often heard, when a kiss could bring someone to life...It didn't make sense, but Saito's existence in this world itself was already an impossible thing. The same goes for her special feelings towards the time-traveller, which had developed in a short period of time...So, why didn't she try another impossible thing? There was nobody else in the room, after all.

Her small fingers brushed a few of his violet strands, revealing his full face. Attempting not to remove the oxygen mask from its position, Chizuru pressed her lips against Saito's forehead, full of tenderness and love. Even though the tales often told to kiss the sleeping person on the lips, Chizuru couldn't do it in Saito's current condition.

* * *

_Wake up, Saito-san...I miss you, I miss your voice, your scent, your warmth, everything...Please, open your eyes..._

* * *

After some moments, Chizuru lifted up her face from Saito and blushed upon realizing what she just did. She cursed in silence when she thought of herself as some childish girl who was just pretending to be a princess. Despite this silliness, she still waited for Saito's response...

...Sadly, it looked like the prince preferred to stay in his deep slumber.

"Chizuru, you're awake?" Kodo's sudden voice made her jump. It was really lucky that he entered the room just one or two seconds after the kiss.

She hurriedly pushed Kodo away with a blushing face, "Why didn't you knock?! J-Just wait outside! I'll change for a minute and then go with you for the breakfast!"

Kodo was confused because of his daughter's unexpected reaction, but he obediently nodded and waited outside. Chizuru changed quickly and gave an apologizing bow to Saito before stepping out of the room.

What she didn't know was...Saito's once limp fingertips now moving slightly as she closed the door.

* * *

_It was dark..._

_Cold..._

_Lonely..._

Saito didn't know where he was, but suddenly he felt an unknown warmth flowing into his body, telling his subconscious mind to wake up.

A spark of light blinded him for some moments. Before he knew it, he had slowly opened and blinked his blue eyes, which quickly widened upon realizing that he was in a strange place. But thanks to his calm nature for successfully preventing him from being panicked.

* * *

_Where am I? What am I doing here? Where is Yukimura? Is she alive?_

* * *

Many unanswered questions were dancing in his head. He tried to get up, but a shot of pain struck his brain. Not to mention, the other injuries bit all his muscles without mercy. Still, it was not his trait to give up so easily, he had to make sure that Chizuru survived.

Saito took off the oxygen mask from his face, not even knowing the function of that weird thing was. All of a sudden, he felt his breath had gradually become heavy and tormenting, though he managed to stand up and used the IV pole as a support.

"Yukimura...," his parched lips parted open, calling the name of a girl whom he was supposed to protect. He gritted his teeth in pain, stumbled, then fell down. Struggling to get up, he began to feel a nuisance on his wrist and pulled the needle stick off in one harsh agonizing motion. Blood spilled, leaving a trail of crimson as he walked in a trembling pace.

But the consciousness began to leave his hazy mind once again. The wounded male fell on his knees and was really exhausted to the point breathing was already a titanic effort. Despite all the tortures, he still managed to crawl, longing to reach the door, before his vision became blurry and he closed his eyes against his will...

* * *

"No! Why?! Saito-san!" Chizuru screamed in horror as Kodo and another doctor carried Saito's frail figure from the floor and laid him down on bed. They immediately treated the fresh wound, inserted a new needle into Saito's another wrist, and attached the oxygen mask back on his face.

"It looks like he has regained consciousness, but I really didn't expect that he would do something extreme like pulling off the IV needle...," Kodo talked to himself as he pumped Saito's chest. In times like these, Chizuru was thankful that Kodo was a senior doctor and also a great help.

Yet, the fact that he had found a way to fix the time machine kept haunting her mind. But she tried her best to put it aside, how could she still think of something like that in this crucial time?!

It took hours for the doctors to confirm that Saito had survived the critical state. And Chizuru had voluntarily stayed by his side for all day, in an attempt to prevent such thing from happening for the second time. She didn't even know that Saito did it because he was worried about her.

* * *

When the night had come, Kodo went for some discussions with the other doctors, leaving Chizuru alone with Saito. After his father left, the girl was wondering herself whether her kiss truly brought the miracle or not, because the timing between those two events was too close. Her cheeks were graced by pink blush as she thought of it.

But suddenly, she was surprised upon seeing Saito tilting his head to the side in a very weak movement.

"S-Saito-san!" Chizuru rushed to his side and held his hand softly. After hearing his name being called, Saito's eyelids parted open and he saw a familiar spoiled girl, right in front of his eyes.

"Yukimura...you're alive...," his dry lips opened slightly from inside the transparent plastic mask, but the headache tortured him again and he squeezed his eyes shut due to the sudden pain.

"Are you alright?! I'll call the doctor!" Chizuru pressed the emergency button in haste. While waiting for the doctors to arrive, she smiled at Saito, full of relief, "Saito-san, I'm so happy that you woke up...I'm really sorry for dragging you into my problem..."

Opening his eyes once again, Saito glanced at the girl. Somehow, Chizuru felt his eyes were different...they looked dull, blank, and not penetrating like always...the power on them was already gone too. Maybe it was caused by his weak state?

Saito wanted to take off the annoying oxygen mask, but Chizuru prevented it and gave him a scowl, "Don't do it again! It's necessary to help you breath! We even have it at our clinic, remember?" And then she pointed her finger at the needle on his wrist, "Don't pull it off as well, it helps to distribute medicines into your body. Also, don't get up by yourself. If you need someone, push the emergency button like I just did before. Do you understand?"

Chizuru felt like scolding and teaching a naughty boy, which was an opposite to the usual circumstance. Saito used to be the one who kept telling her to do something right, and he most likely would scold her if Chizuru told him that she hadn't gone to school for a month.

"I...don't know about it...," said Saito hoarsely as he saw the dripping substance from the IV bag. Chizuru replied with a smile and caressed his face lovingly, "Of course, there's nothing like these in your era. I guess you haven't read a book about intermediate medical stuffs, have you?"

Saito looked at the smiling girl confusedly. He whispered, "My...era?"

Chizuru nodded, but Saito couldn't see her anymore as he was thinking hard about what he just heard, doubling his headache. The last thing he could remember was, they ran away from that mad boyfriend's place...He was tortured cruelly by his underlings, and had some sort of conversation with Chizuru there, but he didn't recall the exact topic...Before that, Chizuru said that she wanted to give him a Valentine chocolate...But what was the event before it?

Oh right, he had been living alone with her because Kodo went to America for some researches and ordered him to protect her...

...But wait, what research Kodo planned to do? More importantly, how could he end up living with Yukimura family in the first place?

"You still have to learn more about this world, Saito-san," Chizuru giggled, not noticing that her words had made Saito feel even more miserable. Why did she talk like he was an alien from the outer space?

Saito rubbed his forehead in frustration as he attempted to remember more. Abruptly, something light blue flashed in his tangled mind. Was it the sky? Was it the sea? But by the way it flowing, it resembled some clothes...What was that exactly?

"...Saito-san?" At last, Chizuru noticed Saito's strange behavior. The said man glanced at her, trying to keep calm.

"...Yukimura..," murmured Saito, "...You're my distant relative, aren't you? My...little sister?"

A long silence followed afterwards...It didn't need a genius to tell about what was happening. Chizuru knew that she should have been worried instead of unexpectedly feeling happy. The demon in her heart was cheering in victory as she unconsciously placed her palm on Saito's pale face, "Yes, I am."

* * *

"It's a memory loss."

Kodo and the other doctor had arrived in Saito's room. They injected some anesthetic so Saito could sleep peacefully, because the new psychological problem was still too hard for his sickly body to endure.

"In his case, it's not entirely disappeared. He still remembers about the recent events although there are some holes on them. However, the memories before it have completely lost," the doctor spoke while looking at some documents and X-Ray photos.

"It was caused by the blows on his head...," muttered Kodo, "...but this kind of amnesia is normally just _temporary_, as long as we could make him regularly remember."

"...So, if we don't remind him about anything, the memory loss would stay, right?" Those words slipped off Chizuru's tongue, whose fingers were playing with the sleeping man's silky fringe.

Kodo sighed and answered quietly, "Well Chizuru, actually it still depends on Saito himself..."

While Kodo explaining more, Chizuru paid him no mind. She had lost the battle, broken her promise, let her emotions to control herself, and most of all, lied to the person whom she promised to change.

It was a falsehood if she said that she didn't hate herself this time, but her selfish inner demon had won. She had felt how terrifying it was to almost lose Saito, and she didn't want to feel it again...Now, it was the only chance to keep him by her side for a little longer...or...forever, maybe? This thought was driving her crazy.

Still, it was very ironic for a princess who had successfully awaken the prince with a tender kiss before...This time, she was nothing but a malevolent and sly witch who cast a cursed spell onto the sleeping prince. But maybe...taking a role as the villain wasn't that bad...as long as the prince didn't remember about her promise.

"Dad..." How she hated a grin that suddenly forming on her lips, or how she realized that it was not her normal tone. She was feeling like a real demon as the next words escaped her mouth.

"Is it possible to make the memory loss become really _permanent_?"

* * *

**Again...please don't kill me for this angsty chapter...*runs away* Okay, that concludes this week's episode of Grey's Anatomy!...Ahem, I mean the new chapter of this Hakuoki story! But yeah, this lazy writer really did some basic researches on the internet to make the hospital and medical facts here believable at least.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a REVIEW! ^_^ Don't be silent because your impression means a lot to me ^_^**

**Before I forget~ thank you as well for those who have read and reviewed The Frozen Sword: Ever After! (if you read this story also :P) So glad that you like that mini sequel! So The Frozen Sword hasn't been forgotten after all T_T *touched***

**Kit2000, Marialena, kenshin8923, Reaper, and DemonIncarnate, out little rascal Makoto gives you smooches! Just make sure he doesn't leave a cockroach or worm in your pocket~ The idea was actually a random one but I like how it turned out ^_^ And Reaper! I've updated this story and given you that sequel as a Halloween treat, so where's my crate full of chibi Shinsengumi and Kazama?! XD**


	10. Betrayal

**Hello guys!**

**Yes, I'm still alive! Huff one and two things had prevented me from writing this earlier...but let's put it aside, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! XD ****As always, thanks for your reviews! Everytime I feel down and lazy to write, I'll read all your reviews over and over again and it's going to give me supports I need! ^_^ **

**Kit2000, thank you for always waiting for this story's continuation! ^_^ Enjoy this chapter and Saito's amnesia hoho~**

**PandaN00b, yay I was succeeded in surprising you! XD this is the update for you!**

**Marialena, don't kill me and don't hate Chizuru either! DX Well I hope you could forgive her later~**

**Reaper, kyaaa I didn't think of Little Mermaid when I wrote that chapter! O_O But now that you mentioned it, it did resemble that story. The only fairytale that crossed my mind was The Sleeping Beauty...and Grey's Anatomy (okay, out of topic lol). Wish this chapter could bring more suspense haha**

**IloveCelestialIce, I hope you like this update! And yeah I do know and love Fairy Tail! If I ever made another fanfiction besides Hakuoki, it would be a Fairy Tail story XD Hmm~ and as for Lucy, I like her being with Loke. Haha but at least for now, Hakuoki is the only fandom I have the ideas to write for XD**

**Let's start reading! ^_^ I love you all, my readers! ^_^**

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

CHAPTER 10: BETRAYAL

* * *

A pair of blank blue eyes followed every movement of a brown-haired cheerful girl. Chizuru just came back from school and immediately went to the hospital to help Saito pack up his stuffs, because today he would go home together with her. It was already two weeks since Saito was diagnosed with memory loss, and there was no significant progress.

Everytime the doctors wanted to ask him some questions in an attempt to help him remember a little about his past, Chizuru always got in their way. She would say that Saito was still shocked and not in a condition to answer any questions. In fact, it was true, since the terrible headache would attack him everytime he tried to recall something. It gave nothing except a slight image of light blue-colored thing that flowing gracefully.

For this case, the doctors agreed that it would be the best to let the time heal the amnesic man. It was useless to force him remember something if it would make him suffer more. Chizuru was happy upon hearing this decision, although she was feeling guilty inside.

Walking outside the hospital, the spring breeze of April welcomed the young warrior. He glanced at his surroundings; buildings, cars, passing people in various outfits. They were all normal things that could be found in this city, but somehow he felt it was a weird thing.

"Saito-san, can you walk?" The voice of the girl who was holding his hand brought him back to reality.

"Yes...don't worry about me..," said Saito quietly. He was healthy enough to go home, but the memory loss almost killed him. Many, many questions were dancing in his head, longing to be answered.

However, he knew that he shouldn't bother Yukimura family more with his unimportant questions. After all, they were the ones who paid his hospital bill and it was not cheap. More importantly, they also had taken care of him since he was a young boy, when his parents were dead in an accident.

At least, that was what Chizuru told him...

* * *

"Welcome home!" Chizuru exclaimed happily while opening Saito's room. The young male went inside, but he didn't feel any comfort, as though it was not his own bedroom.

"You must be still tired, just get some rest then. I'll wake you up in dinner time..." The girl gave him a warm smile, but Saito felt that she was hiding something behind that smile. Yet, he got rid of that thought. How could he think of something negative about his savior?

Saito shook his head weakly, " No, I can't just sleep all the time. I don't want to be a burden again. Let me help you with anything I can do..," and then he recalled of something, "...Also, I have a job at the bookstore..."

But Chizuru had pulled his hand and sat him down on bed, "I've told the owner of the bookstore that you're sick, and have to resign from there...You can help my dad's job again when you have fully recovered. Don't worry, you're not a burden. You have saved my life...Just concentrate on getting better, okay?"

Saito wanted to protest since Chizuru had him resigned without even discussing it first. Still, he knew that he had no right to say anything. Nodding his head weakly, the man laid down on bed, and was surprised because Chizuru hugged him all of a sudden.

"I'm glad...," murmured Chizuru, ignoring Saito who didn't understand about her abrupt action, "...But, I'm sorry..."

Before Saito could ask anything, Chizuru had released him from her embrace and put a blanket on his body. Her caramel eyes looked happy yet sad at the same time, "I'll be here until you're asleep."

"Alright...," answered Saito, knowing that he had to be a good boy. Otherwise, he would take a longer time to be completely healthy and Yukimura family didn't want it to happen.

Chizuru ran her fingers to Saito's hair as the said man closed his eyes. A sigh escaped her throat as she was thinking one more time about some ways to make the amnesia become really permanent...Oh no, she was being selfish again. And the worst thing was, she realized that she was wrong, but still doing it for her own needs.

When Saito had finally fallen asleep, Chizuru took steps away from him. Her heart was filled with guilt and she really hated herself for doing all these things, but she just couldn't go against her inner demon.

She opened the door and was about to go outside, when suddenly, she saw _those things_ in the corner of Saito's room. The relics from the past that had seen a great river of blood. The most precious treasure for the man she loved...

...His swords...

Unconsciously, Chizuru walked closer and stared at the sheathed katana and wakizashi for a long time. She hated those things. Just if Saito didn't bring them with him in the first place, it would be easier to convince him to live in this world. After all, he seemed to enjoy the peaceful life in modern days. But those relics always reminded him of his duty as the captain of Shinsengumi.

Her small hands took and lifted the blades. They were heavy, and Chizuru wondered how the samurai could still move fast while carrying such heavy metal. Throwing the last guilty glance to the sleeping man, Chizuru stepped out of the room, along with Saito's beloved swords...

Saito Hajime was hers. Nothing or nobody could take him away from her...

With that thought, she ran to her own bedroom, attempting to hide the blades. However, it was too risky since her room was next to Saito's. Even though Saito had never entered her room without permission, she had to prevent the worst possibility.

Abruptly, an alternative but perfect place crossed her selfish mind. There was only one location in this house where everyone didn't want to enter and didn't even care about its existence; Kodo's laboratory.

Chizuru rushed downstairs, to the place which had started everything. Kodo should be at clinic by now, so it was the perfect time to enter his lab. Kodo had told her not to lie about Saito's past, but Chizuru ignored him, making up a reason that it was necessary for Saito to stay calm first since the truth was still too much for him to bear.

* * *

The girl opened the lab's door in haste with conflict of emotions within her heart. But then, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Kodo stand in front of the time machine.

"...Dad? What are you doing?" The fear of losing Saito began to haunt her once again, as she gazed at lots of mechanical components on the floor. They must be the results of Kodo's experiment in America, because Kodo seemed to be working on the time machine and those parts at once.

Kodo glanced at his daughter confusedly, "Well, I can ask the same thing to you, Chizuru...and what are those?"

Still, Chizuru didn't pay any attention to Kodo's words. She also paid no mind to Kodo's shocked reaction upon seeing Saito's swords in her hands, "Dad, you can't do this! He almost died when protecting me, your daughter! Why do you want to chase him away so much?! He's a nice person!"

"Chizuru, that's not what it's all about!" Kodo tried to calm Chizuru, who had started to cry. "I fix the time machine because I've promised Saito to do so. It's my responsibility after all...However, if I may say frankly, I'd rather have him stay in this era forever...because..."

Kodo gulped, couldn't bring himself to continue. Chizuru stared at him, asking for more explanation in silence. Yet Kodo made an attempt to change the topic, "Speaking of which, why did you take Saito's swords?"

Tears were rolling down Chizuru's cheeks while gripping the weapons even tigher, "...These things are the only reminder of his past...I don't want him to see it again, because it would make him want to go back..."

Kodo's eyes opened wide in disbelief. Chizuru wore an expression which he had never seen before. A mix of sorrow and also the determination to own something, or someone dear to her, "Chizuru...could it be..."

The girl gave her surprised father a small nod, "You've been always asking me to look for a boyfriend, Dad..."

A sour smile found its way to her lips as she traced the katana's scabbard with her fingers.

"...Still, I can't love another man like I love Saito-san..."

* * *

_Blood, blood, and blood everywhere...yet he was in the center of the crimson pool...A losing enemy was screaming right in front of him, begging him to spare his life. But mission was still a mission, he couldn't do that._

_Without mercy, his infamous left hand lifted a glinting katana. Just in one second, the once living man before him had turned into a corpse...He stared at the lifeless body, sheathed his katana back and saw some abstract scarlet pattern tainting his trademark haori...which originally had the color of the sky._

_Mission accomplished._

Saito woke up, breathing heavily. Cold sweat drenched his clothes after having such strange and frightening dream. He was relieved as he found himself still lying on bed and not in the middle of the pool of blood.

Slowly, he got up from the bed. The headache came to torture him again, along with flowing light blue color flashed continuously in his tangled mind. With a shaking hand, he tried to reach the glass of water on the table to cool his burned throat and calm himself down at once. But it fell onto the floor and shattered into pieces.

Oh no, now he made another problem to Yukimura family. Still, the extreme thirst led his pace to walk out of the room. He decided to clean the glass pieces afterwards.

Walking shakily downstairs, he went to the kitchen and take another glass of water. While letting the fresh liquid to freshen his dry throat, he heard a sort of conversation from the corner of the house.

"Chizuru...He has his own life, you know..."

"...I know it very well, Dad...But I just can't let him go...I know I'm being selfish, but..."

Nothingness prevailed for a long moment, and unconsciously, Saito went closer to the source of the voice. It didn't look good because Chizuru's tone seemed sad...Was she crying?

"Chizuru...as I told you earlier...If I were the decision maker, I would want him to live in this era as well, because actually... there's a problem with the time machine even though I've found a way to repair it..."

"...What? What is it, Dad?"

Saito was confused. What were they talking about? Time machine? Yet he kept walking due to the curiosity and something else, as if there was something calling him from the direction of Kodo's lab...

"I can send him back to his era, that's true. However, time-travelling is complicated...He's going to end up in the exact same time and place when he was accidentally sucked by the machine. In other words, in the middle of the Battle of Aizu..."

Upon hearing Kodo's speech, Saito dropped on his knees. Now the headache was even more tormenting. Slowly but sure, fractions of images invaded his brain mercilessly as if they wanted to make his head explode. Images of some familiar faces...familiar place...and a group of people dressed in light blue haori...

"Saito-san!"

Chizuru and Kodo had noticed his presence, and now he was curling on the floor while pressing his palms against his head. He groaned in pain, and barely could hear Kodo's voice, asking Chizuru to take some tranquilizer. But the girl had frozen in place...and the things in her hands...

Saito's eyes widened upon seing his valued weapons, and also the time machine from the gap of the lab's door. This time, the blurry images in his head had become clear, replacing the blankness in his heart with extreme guilt. How dare he forgot his own comrades, even letting his guard down so a mere girl could take his swords while he was sleeping.

"...You...," Saito muttered in agony, glaring at the trembling Chizuru, "...How could you do that?"

Yet that was all he could speak, before he closed his eyes from the fatique and let the darkness take over his mind...

* * *

_Forgive me...forgive me, Saito-san..._

His eyelids parted open very slowly, revealing a pair of weak but cold and penetrating azure eyes. He felt Chizuru's hand squeezed his palm gently, and the said girl kept repeating the same words over and over again; the words of apology.

But Saito pulled his hand away from hers without saying anything, also refused her offer when she wanted to help him sit down on bed. He turned his eyes to the bedside where his katana and wakizashi were laying. The warrior took and held them tight, not wanting to ever lose his most precious things again.

"I'm really sorry!" Chizuru quickly stood up and bowed to Saito despite he had ignored her. Tears falling down onto Saito's thighs.

"...You've broken your promise...," said Saito, with his cold tone after so long, "On top of that, how could you do something that _low_?"

Chizuru couldn't say anything to defend herself. Saying something like 'I don't want you to go' would just add fuel into the fire. She had broken her promise, and if she said something like that, it just proved the fact that she was a low and selfish person. Although she knew that Saito would eventually regain his memories, she didn't expect that everything would end up in the worst way.

"Answer me, Yukimura," Saito stood up as well and lifted up her chin so they were looking at each other's eyes. It was another worst thing, now Chizuru knew that she couldn't lie any longer.

"...I...," Chizuru whimpered, "...don't want to lose you..."

In the end, that was the most suitable sentence to express her feelings. She kept on talking, "I-I'm really sorry...Just if I didn't have a fake life to begin with...I wouldn't do something stupid like this...You are the only person who has made me feel happy in my pitiful life, so I..."

While still trying to find the best words, suddenly a strong hand had pushed her onto the bed. Another hand grasped her wrists together above her head and she heard the sound of sheathing metal. Before she could fully understand, she felt the cold steel touched her neck, ready to cut the soft flesh anytime.

All of those happened just in a blink of an eye, and now Saito was already on top of her. He growled, "Traitor."

Beads of sweat starting to form on her face as she looked at the breathtaking yet deadly expression in front of her eyes. Saito's chest pressed against hers, blocking her lungs to inhale enough oxygen. Their noses were touching, as though their breaths had become one.

She was scared, really scared, to the point she couldn't bring herself to say a single word. It was the first time for her to feel the threatening aura of a true samurai, a killing intent. Saito tightened his grip on Chizuru's wrists and the girl closed her eyes tight because of the pain.

"Stop acting like you're the most pitiful person in the world...," He pressed his blade on Chizuru's neck, making the girl lean back and gasp for air, "It's just you who never understand and keep thinking about negative things...You don't even know how people lived in my era, where they could lose their heads anytime as they walked with their family in town...How children lost both their parents in cruel murders, and how they had to survive in streets...But you, a spoiled and selfish girl who has been living in a peaceful world, doesn't even want to try changing _a bit_ of misfortune in your life!"

"I-I've tried to!" Chizuru choked as she made an attempt to speak. But Saito's next statement had silenced her once again, "Yes, you've tried by faking your own life, and willing to do anything once you've found something that could fulfill the emptiness in your heart. Am I correct?"

Saito pressed his body even tighter to Chizuru's, and now the only sound that could be heard was the poor girl's harsh breath. Saito's words were true. She lived by pleasing everyone, but once she found Saito, she would do anything to get him.

"You already know that such thing is wrong, yet you keep doing it...Is it worthy to be called as 'trying to change'? You can't even keep a simple promise..." The color of his eyes, along with his deep cold voice, stabbed and pierced Chizuru's already broken heart. He was not holding back this time, despite Chizuru's tears couldn't stop falling.

"Do not whine," Saito fixed the position of his hand on the sword's hilt, "If you really want to change, then you have to be responsible with your fault...Do you know about the proper punishment for a traitor in my era?"

Chizuru's breath was getting heavier. He was right, she had done a wrong thing and she must take a responsibility. Although she was frightened, but strangely she felt that it was alright if Saito was the one who ended her sorrowful life...No, it was not that sorrowful. As Saito said, there was a lot of people who had worse lives, and they could overcome it as long as they didn't give up.

She just realized such simple thing now. She was a coward who had surrendered even before the battle started. A traitor, a loser, what else? Yet it was already late...as the cold blade started to move slightly...

"Chizuru? How is Saito?" Kodo's sudden voice from outside surprised her, yet Saito didn't lift his sword from Chizuru's neck.

The young man kept staring at her eyes. And after some time, Chizuru gathered her courage to speak, although her tongue could just produce a shaking voice,"...Don't worry, Dad...Saito-san is alright, he's still asleep now...You'd better take a rest as well..."

They heard Kodo let out a sigh, "Alright, if you say so...just make sure he takes his medicine after he has woken up."

Chizuru said nothing more to reply him, but they could hear Kodo's steps as he walked downstairs. After a long silence, Saito whispered, trying to hide his confusion, "Why didn't you scream for help?"

The tears had blinded her eyes. His words had hurt her heart. Nevertheless, in her deepest heart, she was relieved because she could do at least one right thing before the man she loved ended her life. She had done too many wrong things, and if her soul could pay all the mistakes...

"Saito-san...," she smiled, a small but genuine smile. "You're right...I must bear the responsibility...I'm not going to run away again..."

She closed her teary eyes, and spoke quietly, "But I just want you to know that I'm feeling regret right now...and my feeling for you is not a fake one..."

"Open your eyes." That was the only response Saito gave her. Chizuru obeyed and showed her chocolate iris to him. A few minutes passed, and Saito whispered in an emotionless tone, "As the last present for saying the truth and also saving my life, let me hear your last wish..."

Chizuru's eyes widened. It was true that she said the truth this time. But she didn't expect that Saito would say something like that. Still, he didn't do anything to remove the blade, "Really, Saito-san?"

Saito narrowed his eyes into blue slits, "Be proud, I'm not usually this generous...But since it's you, and you really regret your fault-"

"Release my hands...," the girl murmured, and Saito frowned. She continued, "Don't worry, I won't run away..."

Slowly, Saito loosened his grasp on Chizuru's wrists, revealing the red marks on her white skin. Chizuru gave him a warm smile, and rested her palms on Saito's cheeks.

"May I, Saito-san? I don't want to be selfish anymore...So I'll ask for your permission first..." Her fingers were lingering on his face, feeling the softness of his skin.

Saito stayed expressionless at first, but then he chuckled sarcastically, "Of all things, you ask for something like this from your executioner? You're really a kid, Yukimura."

"...Yes I'm just a kid who's trying to be more mature in her last moments...," Chizuru pulled Saito's face closer, "So, is this okay?"

A hint of gasp was shown on Saito's eyes. He seemed hesitated, but then he nodded slightly. Chizuru muttered a quiet 'thank you' and closed her eyes before pressing her lips against his. She tasted the sweetness his lips offered and wondered how amazing it was to finally have a kiss with her first and last love before she died.

Much to her surprise, she felt Saito kiss her back. And she didn't know whether it was true or not, but it seemed that Saito was smiling against her lips. No, it was impossible. There was no way he could do something like that while still holding his katana. This kiss...was nothing but a duty for him...

Or...was it?

"It's enough." At last, Saito broke the kiss. "It was such a childish thing."

Chizuru shook her head weakly. The smile had never left her face. "No...It was beautiful...I'm glad I could share it with you."

"Don't say anything more," Saito seemed even more serious this time, "Be prepared for the worst, here and now. I, Saito Hajime of Shinsengumi, will execute you...and I hope you will be reborn as a better person..."

After her last wish was fulfilled, Chizuru could stay calmer this time. She closed her eyelids, afraid but happy at the same time. The only thing she regretted was, it was too late for her to change...if she were to reborn, she wished to meet Saito in a different way.

She felt a rapid, swift motion of metal slicing her neck. It hurt and made her cough due to the sudden lack of air...

...Wait...if she could let out a cough, then it meant she was still breathing, didn't it?

"It's over."

The flat tone from above made her open her eyes in shock. The owner of that deep voice stood up and sheathed his katana back as if he had executed a traitor properly.

"S-Saito-san...," she coughed once again and touched her neck. It hurt, yes, but there was not even single droplet of blood. "Why...?"

Saito turned his blue irises to the confused girl, "I used the blunt side."

Chizuru got up from the bed and walked closer to Saito with trembling limbs. She really didn't understand about what was happening. But then Saito continued his earlier words, "I've killed the demon in your heart, the old Yukimura Chizuru who had lived with falseness and done many wrong things...Now you have reborn as the new Yukimura Chizuru. I hope you could live to the fullest by this chance I gave you."

Still trying to understand and catch her breath, Chizuru fell on her knees. She was sweating heavily because of the fear, but also very relieved. Before she knew it, Saito had bent down before her and examined her neck, "Forgive me, did it hurt?"

Chizuru threw herself onto Saito's chest as the answer. She soaked his clothes with her tears and felt Saito's arms circling around her shaking body. She was happy and couldn't say anything to express her gratitude to Saito for giving her another opportunity to change.

"It was the only way to know whether you really meant your words or not...," Saito buried his face on Chizuru's hair, "And I'm glad that you really have a determination to change the way you live...I don't want you to disappoint me for the second time..."

"I won't!" Chizuru sobbed and held Saito's body tightly. "But...I-I thought you hate me!"

A smile played on Saito's lips, although the crying girl didn't see it, "Normally, I would. But I just can't bring myself to hate you..."

Chizuru lifted up her face and gazed at Saito's features. The young male wiped her tears away and gave her a calming smile. All of a sudden, Chizuru pulled his face again. Yet before she could do anything, Saito frowned and stopped her action.

"I just gave you a permission to do it once, remember?" Those words made Chizuru drop her arms immediately to the sides and look down at floor in shame.

"I-I'm sorry...," she murmured as the realization hit her. Right, the kiss was supposed to be her 'last wish'...However, Saito never intended to kill her from the beginning. Why did he permit her to do something like that? Even if it was a mere mission for him, it was still something precious to let go just that way...

"S-Saito-san..." She tried to hide the spreading blush on her face when suddenly Saito stroked her hair. He pulled her body even closer and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yukimura...about the time machine..."

This topic had always ruined the atmosphere, but Chizuru tried to sound as casual as possible. She didn't want to upset Saito again, "Yes...I guess you've heard everything about it, right? It could just send you back to the location of the Battle of Aizu..."

Her fingers lingered on his back, and found their places onto his shoulder blades. While trying to prevent a sob from escaping her throat, she spoke quietly, "...It's already a losing battle, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is...," Saito closed his eyes. He knew that this girl was giving all her might not to force him stay in this era, and struggling with her own feelings as well.

"But Yukimura...My destiny is calling me..."

* * *

**Wow it's the 10th chapter already?! O_O Okay, let me tell you that we're getting closer to the final chapter!**

**Do you like this one? :3 I hope it could satisfy your thirst of romance after too much angst in the previous chapters XD**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to push the blue button below to leave a REVIEW! ^_^ **


	11. Moments

**Hello again! This is a new chapter for you all~ XD**

**I hope you enjoy it and thanks for your reviews! It helps me to write faster hehe :P **

**Marialena, yes Chizuru had become a good girl now! I hope you could forgive her for the naughty behavior XD**

**Reaper, hurrayyy I succeeded at shedding your tears! *killed* Oh but this one is not as sad as the previous one, I guess...*my feelings have become blunt from writing too much sad chapters O_O* Kyaa I also want more sexy Saito! But there's no more room fit for that, forgive me DX Haha but at least I hope you enjoy some bonus scenes in this chapter! It seems like a bonus chapter for me, not sure either...*gosh, my feels where are youuu D8***

**kenshin8923, glad you like the prev chapter! Ah, I understand your feelings. I don't want to end this story either, actually...but every story has an ending, ne? ^_^ Just read this one until the very last chapter and I'd be grateful for it XD**

**IloveCelestialIce, lol I love making surprises and that scene was just one of them! I do loveee angst too, either writing or reading it hehe. Yes I like LoLu, NaLi, and anything Gray or Jellal. Too many good pairings in Fairy Tail! But for Hakuoki, although it's full of hot guys, I can't imagine Chizuru being with another man but Saito...although I love Kazama and Hijikata as well. Maybe I should write a Kazama story someday? O_O**

**Kit2000, after 'kiss of life' in my prev work, now I made the 'kiss before death'. Hohoho~ and this story would turn into humor with those machine gun things! XD**

**Sister Of The Pharaoh, enjoy this update! Happy ending? Well, we'll see later ;)**

**Let's start reading, everyone! ^_^ **

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

CHAPTER 11: MOMENTS

* * *

The morning sunshine had appeared in the horizon, welcoming the brand new day that was supposed to be fun. Yet the opposite atmosphere filled Yukimura family's living room. The three of them; Saito, Chizuru, and Kodo, were having a serious conversation about the matter of life and death.

"Saito, are you sure about this?" asked Kodo with a concerned voice, he looked straight at the determined time-traveller before him, "...Even if I send you back, we still can't change the destiny. Battle of Aizu is..."

"...My last resort, I know." For a person who already knew about the way he was going to die, Saito was still as calm as ever. "I've told you that it was already a losing battle. I've prepared to lose my life anytime. That's my destiny, I will face it bravely for the Shinsengumi's honor."

While Kodo kept on insisting Saito to stay in this world. Chizuru just looked down at floor, wishing it could absorb the pearls of tears that had been falling already. She wanted to speak out her mind loudly, but she knew that she couldn't do it. Saito had made a decision to go back, to die as an honorable captain of Shinsengumi.

As Kodo said, there was no way to change the fate. Although there were several survivors from Battle of Aizu who lived long enough to tell the tale, but everybody, even in the modern era, knew that Saito Hajime had fallen there...

"Actually, I'm grateful that you could send me to the exact time and place when I was absorbed into the time machine..." He spoke calmly, too calm, but it was enough to draw a big wound on Chizuru's heart. "...Because it means, I never abandoned my soldiers in the first place and could fight together with them until the end."

He was silent for a moment before continuing with guilt in his tone, "At least, they wouldn't know that their captain has been slacking around for a long time..."

"Dad..." Finally Chizuru managed to speak, but she bit her lips to prevent any selfish words to come out. "Can't you send Saito-san to the time when the battle was over?"

Saito glanced at Chizuru, looking confused. But before he could say anything, Kodo had answered his daughter's question while letting out a sigh, "Time-travelling is not that simple. Based on my researches, I can say that it is possible to adjust the time and place. However, it would take years to complete, and there's no guarantee that it would grant a success."

"I can't even wait for a year more," said Saito coldly with blue fire blazing in his eyes, "Or else, I'm getting weaker and can't give my best...before I die."

Upon hearing this, Kodo and Chizuru said nothing to object. It was clear enough that whatever they said wouldn't change Saito's mind. He had lived as a warrior, and would die as one. All they could do was just letting him to stay long enough until his wounds had completely healed.

* * *

As the months passed by, the young girl tried her best not to waste the second chance Saito gave him. It was difficult and somehow impossible for her, but she kept on trying, not wanting to lose the fight anymore. On top of that, she didn't want to disappoint Saito again. She also wished to give her all so Saito could leave with a smile on his face...Now, every second with him was like a valuable treasure that she would keep for a lifetime.

"Sorry, did I disturb your sleep?" Saito wiped off his sweat as he sheathed the katana back in the scabbard. Chizuru, who was entering his room, shook her head weakly. She knew that recently Saito had practiced his swordsmanship in an attempt to give his best shot in the last war, even though he had already known about the result was.

"May I talk with you for a while?" She tried to sound as casual as possible. But Saito had understood. With a smile, he motioned his hand to the girl so she could come closer.

However, Chizuru didn't move at all. She just kept standing there like a statue, clenching her hands into fists, and holding back the words of selfishness that were about to slip off her tongue. It was a great effort to surpress her overwhelming feelings.

"When...will...you leave?"

That shaking whisper was all she could manage to speak. She knew that Kodo had finished fixing the time machine for the past several months. And he found a new fact that after Saito entered the time gate, the device would be broken once more since this repairing was too hurried while the perfect one could take years.

And it meant...once Saito left, all the ties between them would vanish together with him...

"As soon as possible. Maybe in a few days, Yukimura..."

Chizuru's teary eyes widened in shock as she threw her gaze to Saito. He never told her before that he would leave that soon. Still, she was trying to hold back her tears when Saito walked closer with an apologetic smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier..." He uttered, but Chizuru could barely hear his voice since the sorrow had paralyzed her senses. "But it's been a year since I came here. My injuries have healed, either. There's no reason for me to stay in this world any longer."

Nodding her head slightly, she turned her eyes to the wall, trying to find something interesting that could soothe her broken heart. But what she found afterwards had added another wound onto her soul.

"That...," she muttered shakily upon seeing a light blue haori, hanging on the wall of Saito's room.

Saito's azure eyes followed her gaze, "I bought it yesterday at the museum we visited before. It's just a replica sold for souvenir, but I still want to wear Shinsengumi's trademark haori so I could-"

"You..." Chizuru cut his speech, it was impossible for Saito to go to a particular place just to buy a merchandise. Knowing him and his loyalty to Shinsengumi, there must be something else, the real reason of why he chose to go alone and didn't ask Chizuru to tag along in the first place. And it was not that hard to guess.

"...Did you go to the Shinsengumi's graveyard too?"

When the silence embraced them, Chizuru knew that she was right. Saito had visited his comrades to give the final honor before he himself joined them in the cold darkness forever.

"It's better for you not to know about it..." As he spoke with an emotionless tone, Chizuru circled her hands around his waist. But Saito pushed her hands away before she could fully embrace him in a very gentle motion, as if he didn't want to break her frail fingers.

Brushing the girl's chestnut locks slowly, Saito closed his eyes for a moment and finally let Chizuru reach out her hands to wrap around his toned body. She didn't care that he was still sweating from the trainings, as long as his body could give her a comfortable warmness before it turned into a cold corpse.

A bitter smile was formed on her lips as she gripped and clutched on his shirt, "We are really not meant to each other, are we...?"

A single tear, no, two, and even more, started to drench Saito's clothes. The young male glanced down to Chizuru, unsure of what to say next. Yet he felt that weird emotion again, the one that always came to his heart everytime a certain brown-haired girl walked to him with tears in her eyes.

"Forgive me...," Saito clenched his fists on the sides of his body, trying not to touch the girl since he knew that it would crack his determination to go back. "...for couldn't return your feelings, Yukimura."

This time, he was ashamed of himself. He always told Chizuru not to tell lies, yet he was not fully honest right now. Although he still didn't totally understand, he knew that there was a part of himself that wishing to stay by her side forever...

"That's alright...," Chizuru smiled against his chest, "Just find a better and more mature woman than I am, okay?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion upon hearing this. How could she tell him to look for a woman when she already knew that he was going to die soon? But he decided to play along since he understood that Chizuru was trying to console herself.

"...Alright..."

"...And when you've gone back, send my regards to your Vice-Commander. Tell him that Shinsengumi has not been forgotten..."

Oh no, she failed to restrain a sobbing noise from coming out along. But she swallowed it again as she heard a quiet 'okay' from Saito's lips.

His warm embrace was really necessary right now to support her shivering body. Still, Saito's hands didn't move a bit from their places on the either side of his body. These painful overwhelming feelings were killing her slowly but sure.

"You're lying...," she whimpered, but didn't burst out crying.

Saito let out a small chuckle. It was ironic for her to say such thing to him, when usually he was the one who always pointed out her lies. At last, he reached out a hand and settled it onto her back. This touch calmed Chizuru a bit, as she slowly started to relax while leaning even closer to his build.

"You sly girl..." Chizuru gazed up at Saito, who was smiling slightly. "You already knew that I'm going to lie, didn't you?"

Softly, he pushed her body away from him before sitting on the bed, not wanting to let those weird feelings dominate his heart in this transient time. Unlike Chizuru, he was a cold-blooded samurai who had been trained to surpress his feelings well. However, he couldn't turn his eyes away from the girl's petite figure, that slowly taking steps away from him without saying anything more.

"Wait, Yukimura..."

Against his will, those words slipped off his tongue by themselves. When the girl turned around with a confused expression, he unconsciously took several steps until their faces were just inches apart.

"Saito-san?" She tilted her head in bewilderment as Saito held her hand all of a sudden.

The young man gave her a warm smile, "I've lied, what should I do so you could forgive me?"

Chizuru was surprised, even though she knew that Saito did this on purpose. It looked like he wanted to make her happy in his last days, and also as an apology for couldn't return her feelings.

Flooded with sudden happiness, she almost jumped and forgot all the sorrow as she exclaimed, "Accompany me to the summer festival!"

Despite a confused expression on his face, despite her broken Valentine before, and although she couldn't even celebrate the next year's day of love with him, she had to treasure every last second with a wide and serene smile...

...Before he turned his back on her and closed his eyes forever in a faraway land.

* * *

A few days later, or to be precise, on the night before Saito's departure, Chizuru was looking at her clothes' reflection in the mirror. Summer festival always meant a yukata, and she hoped Saito could see her as a beautiful and mature woman before he left tomorrow.

No sadness, and no talking about Shinsengumi today. Just let him have fun before going to the last battle. With this determination in her heart, she settled a smile and opened the door knob.

But...there was a saying that sometimes men tended to ruin a date. After all the efforts she made to stay calm and let him go wholeheartedly, how could he remind her of sad things again by wearing _that kind of attire_?

A black yukata, a long white scarf, or even a replica of Shinsengumi haori were not difficult things to get in modern Japan. But Chizuru preferred him not to wear such clothes in their last day together. Somehow it had separated them, reminding her continuously that they belonged to different era.

"It's tomorrow morning, isn't it? Not today?" asked Chizuru quietly. She knew that Saito bought those clothes as one of his preparations to go back so his men didn't mistake him for someone else on the battlefield...Well, he looked exactly the same as he used to be except for his short hair. But like hell the fighting soldiers would notice something like that.

Saito gave a calming pat on Chizuru's head while observing the pretty yukata she wore, "Don't worry...I won't leave that soon. I just feel like wearing it tonight. It's a summer festival after all."

"...And you're going to wear it tomorrow as well?" Chizuru tugged on his sleeve, and he nodded as a retort. She grumbled, "Two summer days in a row...I think it's going to stink."

Saito chuckled lightly upon seeing Chizuru's cute angry face, "If you don't like it, just say it and I'll change my clothes..."

"Don't worry about that." She put one hand on her hip while the other one pulling Saito's arm. "I think it would be pretty fun to feel like walking with a Shinsengumi's captain."

Pink blush spreading on her face as the realization hit her. She was thankful that she didn't say 'feel like the girlfriend of a Shinsengumi's captain'. While cussing in silence, suddenly she felt Saito's arm wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her body to his firm chest.

"S-Saito-san?" Saito's scarf tickled Chizuru's cheek as he buried his face in her hair.

"...Sorry for being like this," he whispered, and Chizuru felt the heat rising on her cheeks even more, "But I'm glad that you finally accept me for who I am, a captain of Shinsengumi..."

A comfortable silent atmosphere settled between them before finally Saito rushed downstairs. He gave a gesture with his hand to Chizuru to follow him, yet Chizuru still stunned upon seeing _-if her eyes didn't deceive her-_ blush on Saito's face.

Whatever, she was pretty sure it was only an illusion. The most important thing for her right now was to spend this last precious time together with him...

...In a lively and sparkling place named summer festival.

* * *

It was very crowded and colorful with children laughing joyously, girls showing off their beautiful yukata, and people chattering all around. Chizuru tried her best not to get separated from Saito, and the young male sighed when Chizuru bumped into some people. He held her hand protectively, not noticing that Chizuru's heart had skipped a beat due to this unexpected physical contact.

Yellow lights from the stalls' lanterns brightened the whole place, building a harmony along with the warm summer breeze. A nice walk before death...no, Chizuru quickly got rid of that thought. She glanced at the charming man besides her. He didn't look like a warrior who would put his life on the line.

Squeezing Saito's palm softly, Chizuru tugged him to the ring-throwing game booth with a happy expression on her face. True, no matter what would happen tomorrow, they had to enjoy this long-awaiting annual event.

"Ah, I failed again!" Chizuru scowled at herself as she saw the ring missed the target.

"Let's go from here, Yukimura. You've spent too much money here without getting anything...," said Saito wearily. He didn't understand why girls loved something like this. But he became silent immediately upon seeing Chizuru pay for another ring, throw it, and miss the target for the 20th time.

"I want that so badly..." She looked sad as she saw her aimed present. Saito followed her gaze and placed his eyes on a small red-eyed white rabbit doll with something like green leaves as its ears.

Saito let out a long sigh. Such thing could be found easily at girl's stores rather than spending money for uncertainty like this. Hence before Chizuru could throw another ring, Saito had taken it from her.

"Every weapon has the same basic rule to hit the target," he spoke breathlessly and lifted the ring with his left hand. Chizuru wanted to protest and tell him that it was just a toy, not a weapon. But before she could speak her mind, the ring Saito threw had been circling around the stuffed animal she longed to own.

"Now it's yours." The girl was still in her trance when Saito placed the present on her palms. She muttered a silent 'thank you' with a blushing face, as though a lover had given a beautiful parting gift to her.

Walking along the streets, Chizuru kept on talking about how the stuffed animal resembled a snow rabbit and how cute it was, not realizing that she had given some headache to Saito, who didn't even understand about the adorable side of that fluffy-white thing.

"...Why people gather over there?" Saito turned his eyes to the new crowd, making Chizuru recall of something.

"Oh, right! It's the peak event of the festival! We have to see the fireworks!" She pulled Saito's hand and joined the crowd in high spirit, ignoring the completely clueless Saito.

* * *

After bumping into some people and receiving glares in return, finally they got a good spot to watch. Saito kept mumbling about how the modern festival was different from back then, except for the same crowd of people. But he was silent immediately when the fireworks were launched, decorating the pitch-black night sky with colorful lights in various shapes.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?!" Chizuru shouted happily, trying to win against the noises from the fireworks and the excited crowd. Yet Saito didn't answer. He was staring at the sky with his sapphire eyes twinkled in amazement.

Chizuru smiled at him while admiring his handsome features, which were illuminated by the lights above. The silky violet locks of his were swaying along with the summer wind. Now she felt like being in her own little world, with just herself and Saito inside.

"That one looks like a falling star!" Chizuru pointed her finger at the lone light from the fireworks, that falling graciously to the earth. Upon seeing Saito's confused face, she continued with a loud voice, "You don't know about it? A falling star could grant your wish!"

Saito closed his eyes for a second, "...Another childish fairytale of yours..." But of course Chizuru couldn't hear his whisper, "What?! Sorry but I can't hear you!"

"You're too noisy...," Saito tilted his head to her before some too-excited people pushed him, forcing the poor young man to press his body against Chizuru's.

Chizuru's brown eyes opened wide in overwhelming emotions as she felt Saito's body heat. His long fringe fell down onto her forehead, and his eyes widened as well upon seeing the girl's face right in front of his, separated by just a few strands of hair.

Although they were surrounded by lots of people and the noise from the sky hadn't faded yet, all they could see was just each other's face...and all they could listen to was only each other's breath, which making a harmonious melody that was created by a divine orgel.

"Saito-san..." Chizuru murmured nervously when suddenly Saito's arms were wrapping around her waist. Either he did it to protect her from the crowd, or anything else, she didn't know. The only thing she knew was, this loving touch was the one she had been longing for in her lonely life before.

Holding the snow rabbit doll tightly on her chest, Chizuru placed her other hand on Saito's neck. Her fingers brushed away some hair as they lingered up to his flawless face. Yet Saito didn't do anything to stop her, and tightened his embrace on her small figure.

"What I said before was...," Saito's moist lips parted open tardily, although his eyes stayed focus on Chizuru's chocolate orbs, "...It's just another childish fairytale of yours..."

"But..." Chizuru spoke with nothing but a whisper, completely ignoring her surroundings. His piercing gaze had absorbed her soul...but those deep cerulean eyes seemed much softer this time. "If it were true...what would you wish for?"

In this moment of intimacy, Chizuru didn't think that Saito most likely would say something like 'to go back to my era' or 'miraculously win the battle'. The abrupt sensation of a hand that tenderly placed itself under her chin then raised it up in a graceful movement had blinded her senses.

"My wish..." Along with that gesture, Saito leaned his face even closer. Chizuru observed his velvety and luscious lips carefully, before giving more courage to the man she loved by pulling in his face slightly. "My wish is..."

Chizuru closed her eyelids, waiting for their lips to contact. Just if the time could stop...Just if everyday was as good as today was...

"...I'm truly sorry, Yukimura..."

Those words snapped her back to reality. And when she opened her eyes, she just realized that the fireworks show had ended. Passing people stared at them, wondering if they were really going to kiss in this public place.

Suddenly, she felt Saito pull her hand to the direction of their house. He looked nervous, as did she. While trying to avoid her eyes in an empty street, Saito muttered in a low voice, "...I was not myself just now...Please, forget it...What have I done?"

Saying something like 'it's alright' at a time like this wouldn't help. Her body felt limp because of the lovely sensation that turned into a disappointing one in a matter of seconds. Unconsciously, she let the stuffed animal to fall from her trembling hand.

Saito paused on his track and took the rabbit from the ground. Trying to form a small smile to get rid of this awkward atmosphere, Saito gave the present back to her, "Here. You said it's cute, didn't you? You should take care of it well."

However, Chizuru had frozen in place. She didn't have strength anymore to even reach out a hand. After the fun festival ended, now she must face the cruel reality again...

"Are we..." She sobbed, and let the tears rolling down her cheeks. "...really not meant to each other?"

Saito glanced down at her, his eyes softened and not as sharp as always. They were not the eyes of a fierce samurai, but the eyes that reflecting a concerned reaction from a normal man upon seeing a girl crying right in front of him.

"Yukimura, I..."

"...Give me a clear answer, Saito-san... Please..."

She looked at him right into his eyes, and for once, he couldn't return her gaze. The temptation to pull her body into his arms was too strong, yet the perseverance to go to the final battle kept haunting him. And it seemed...the latter one had won.

"We are fated to know each other, but we aren't meant to be together...I hope you'll understand, Yukimura..."

A weak nod was given as her reply, and Chizuru took the snow rabbit from Saito's hand in the same weak movement. Inside, he cursed Kodo for inventing the time machine to begin with, though she was grateful upon meeting a man who had changed her life. But after Saito left, she had to struggle by herself.

The old her would cry, begging him not to go away without thinking about his feelings. Nevertheless, the new her had understood that Saito wouldn't be happy and...couldn't die in peace if she did something like that.

Now, all she could do was waiting patiently for tomorrow morning to come, as she silently counted the remaining precious seconds when Saito opened the house's door and escorted her inside...

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Would there be a miracle like lunar9ueen comes into the story and breaks the time machine?! O_O**

**The next chapter would be a climax to this story! Hoho I said 'climax' not 'final chapter'~ But I can't guarantee that it's not really a final chapter *lifts the curiosity in the air***

**Do you want a happy ending? Or do you want a sad ending? XD *okay, I'll run away before I got killed***

**Thank you very much for reading! ^_^ And please leave a REVIEW!**


	12. Farewell

**Hello guys! Wow this chapter turned out longer than I've expected before O_O**

**Thank you for your reviews on the previous chapter! Looks like most of you crying during the reading...forgive mee D8 but I'm happy that you like it! **

**Marialena, summer festival has been always a good occasion for romance! Ne? ^_^**

**kenshin8923, thanks for the compliments! Glad that you could picture the whole scenes because it was my aim, besides making you feel the emotions of course! I looveee both reviews from fangirl and avid reader anyway! XD**

**Guest, thanks for the suggestions! Actually I've written the ending on my head :P Happy or sad? We'll see later~**

**Kit2000, yes Saito was so cruel, wasn't he? =.= Ugh sometimes I wish he could be more sensitive...Wait, it was me who made him ruin the love atmosphere at the festival!**

**Akiko88, don't worry about that! Things have been getting busy for me as well. Hope you like this chapter!**

**FraulineTraumer, I love you too! Please enjoy this update! ^_^**

**Reaper, I just read 'The Dandelion Girl'! Dang it was so cute! Do you want me to give Saito and Chizuru a happy ending just like in that story? ;) As for Zuisouroku, I couldn't find any translations for Saito's route so I don't know D8 I saw this CG where Saito holds Chizuru's hand in the middle of crowd (Chizuru wears white-blue yukata and her hair is held up into a bun), but I don't think it's a festival since there are similar CGs in other guys' route too and the setting is more like Shimabara...Gahhh Aksys please bring over Zuisouroku and Reimeiroku! Why did they choose Bakumatsu Musou instead? D8 Oh and btw...I still want to play with your emotions in this chapter as well, with a bedtime story...*throws tissues at you and runs away***

**Let's start reading! ^_^**

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

CHAPTER 12: FAREWELL

* * *

Heavy. That was what Chizuru felt as she climbed up the stairs. Each step seemed to be so hard to do while flood of sweet memories invading her mind, along with the reality that she must face tomorrow. Her tears have dried up. She couldn't even cry anymore, yet her heart kept on screaming inside.

"Good night, Yukimura."

It was his voice that bringing her back to the earth. Slowly, Chizuru turned her puffy eyes to him as she spotted a smile on his moist thin lips, the lips that almost touched hers in the lively summer festival...How could the current atmosphere was really different from back then?

Saito was about to enter his room, when suddenly, Chizuru reached out a hand and prevented him from doing so. The said man tilted his head to her, giving the silent girl a questioning glance. However, it only lasted for a few seconds before an understanding smile graced his features and he let Chizuru step in his room as well, thinking that Chizuru wanted to have a talk with him for a little longer.

Tightening her grip on Saito's haori, Chizuru whispered weakly, "Saito-san... would you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

A hint of gasp was shown in Saito's eyes before he shook his head in refusal, "Yukimura, such thing is..."

"Don't worry." A sour smile played on Chizuru's lips. She couldn't blame Saito for thinking about anything inappropriate after all things she had done. "I'm coming here as a little sister who wants to be with her brother in his last day...Is that okay?"

Saito seemed hesitated, but upon looking at Chizuru's shaking body and her attempt to hold back all the emotions, he nodded slightly, letting the girl to sit down on his bed, still in her summer yukata. It was clear enough that she didn't want to waste even a precious second just to change her clothes.

"Don't make such face," Saito positioned himself besides Chizuru after taking off his haori and scarf.

"At least...I'm not crying anymore..." A weak answer escaped Chizuru's throat as she put the small stuffed animal on the nearest table. "Everything is going to be alright, isn't it...?"

Saito gave her a small nod, knowing that she just tried to soothe herself, again. He didn't say anything either when Chizuru settled her hands on his shoulders all of a sudden, before pushing him gently on the bed as if he was a fragile but valuable jewel. Strangely, he didn't push her away like he usually did. Instead, he also let her to rest her head on his chest while those trembling small arms circling around his build.

Against his will, he lifted up his hands and was about to embrace the girl before suddenly realization hit him, making the young samurai drop his arms again. Still, he couldn't resist Chizuru's touch...Oh, that was alright since today was their last day together after one year had passed, right? That was the only reason why he let her to stay in his room...or was it?

"Saito-san, I'm sleepy...," Chizuru stirred on his chest. Actually she wished that Saito would embrace her, which more pleasant than any comfort a blanket could offer. But she understood that she had to respect his feelings. Nothing but a little kid, it was her for him...At least, that was what she thought...

Closing his eyelids, Saito was still struggling with battle of unknown emotions in his heart, the one that he had never felt before. Unsure of what to say next, he spoke coldly, "Just sleep then...and please, do it on the bed."

Chizuru gasped and quickly got up from Saito's body, before laying down with her back facing him, "I-I'm sorry..."

The young male said nothing more as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep...Well, who could sleep peacefully while waiting for his own death? Although he had accepted his cruel destiny, but he still had responsibility as a captain, the leader of the war. He should have been thinking about good strategy so his unit wouldn't be lost in shame...instead of silently tilting his head to the side, where a certain girl in pretty yukata thinking that he was just an insensitive guy.

"Saito-san..."

Upon hearing his name being called, Saito was snapped back to reality. Still, the owner of the voice didn't face him and kept showing her back to him. Trying to keep his cold nature in this transient moment, Saito replied in a low voice which almost inaudible, "What is it?"

Chizuru clutched on the bed sheet, though Saito couldn't see it, "You wouldn't go while I'm asleep, would you?"

Confused, Saito slid closer to Chizuru, making the girl jolt. But he stopped right before his chest made a contact with her back, though Chizuru could already sense the warmness from his body. Looking straight at her back, Saito stated, "Of course not."

That short answer was enough to calm Chizuru down a bit. She took a glimpse at the clock; 11pm, and it was still ticking mercilessly, reducing the time Saito had in this period.

She closed her eyes and exhaled slightly, "Just it? 'Of course not' is all that you wanted to say? You're so cold as a brother..."

Saito narrowed his eyes into blue slits, and noticed that her shoulders start to tremble more...Was she crying already? That spoiled girl was fighting with her own feelings. However, Saito told himself to keep acting cold and distant...before he was tempted to do foolish thing for the second time, just like what he almost did at the festival.

It was not wise to feel attached to this world at a time like this. But...still...

"Then tell me what I should do."

For a second, Chizuru sensed a hint of weakness in Saito's emotionless tone. After telling herself that it was just mere illusion, she murmured in a wavering voice, "No...that's alright...I acted a bit spoiled just now. Guess I'll sleep right away..."

Smiling to himself, Saito had understood that he couldn't act distant towards her after all that had happened in the past one year. A year full of new things, and new emotions that he never expected to feel before...

"That's alright to be a spoiled little sister, at least for now. Come here, Yukimura..."

Chizuru widened her eyes in shock, but it was replaced again with sorrow as she thought Saito do it out of sympathy. Usually she would happily jump to Saito's arms, but this time, she just shook her head weakly without looking at Saito.

After some moments, she heard a sigh from behind her body. Saito seemed exhausted after dealing with her childishness. It was a great mistake to wish that someone like Saito could understand a woman's feelings. It looked like Saito was about to sleep, and when the morning greeted them, he would travel back in time...Did she really feel alright to let anything go, just like that?

No, she didn't.

"Saito-san, read a bedtime story for me."

Raising his eyebrows in confusion, Saito thought that his ears had deceived him. Of all things, how could she tell him to do such silly thing?

"...A good brother would read a bedtime story if his sister couldn't sleep. You asked what you should do just a minute ago, right?"

Those words were followed by a choking noise that failed to be restrained from coming out along. Chizuru bit her lips immediately, but Saito had noticed that. Oh no, why the tears decided to show themselves after all the attempts she made to hold them back? She even thought that she couldn't even cry anymore after shedding a pool of tears.

"...I don't have that kind of book, is it okay to make up one?" Such question could escape Saito's tongue was already a miracle itself. It looked like he had agreed to act stupid once in a while by being a story-teller instead of a warrior.

Chizuru retorted with a small nod, pressing her lips into thin line, "Sorry to bother you..."

"Don't mind it, what kind of story do you want?"

"A funny one."

"...You must be kidding me..."

"Alright then, a classic fairytale will do..."

Saito couldn't help but chuckle lightly. He thought it was his punishment for calling that whatever falling star thing as a childish fairytale of hers. Okay, stop being negative. She wanted it, so he would make her happy by doing what she wished by making up a fairytale for the first and last time in his life.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there was a beautiful princess..."

He stopped immediately after speaking the first line, feeling stupid all of a sudden. Just why the hell he agreed to do it? But after seeing the once tensed back in front of him starting to relax, he knew he didn't have any choices but to continue.

"One day, she met with a prince from another kingdom. His sword fascinated her because..." Suddenly, Saito's eyes twinkled in enthusiasm. "His sword was made from the finest steel, sparkling under the sun, with the sharp edge and-"

"Saito-san," Chizuru knew she must do something before the fairytale turned into sword ramblings, "You have to focus in their story..."

"...Alright..." Feeling embarassed, Saito forced his brain to make up something better that would fit a girl's sense. But it was really difficult for him. Still, he kept trying his best to continue this so-called lame and cliche fairytale, "They fell in love with each other, though the prince didn't want to admit his feelings. But someday, the prince must go to the battlefield because he was also a royal knight of his country..."

He stopped right away upon realizing that this story somehow resembled their situation now. He wondered if the once-unknown feelings in his heart had take control of himself through this fairytale...now he knew, although wasn't really sure yet, what the emotion being called was...

"Why did you stop?" Please continue...," Chizuru almost let out a sob, now she had noticed the similarity as well, except the part that the prince bore the same feelings. She was hoping in silence that Saito would mention a fairy godmother who miraculously gave an epic victory to the prince.

Saito closed his eyes for a moment, now he felt that the tale coming out by itself from his mouth, fluenty. "The princess was scared that she couldn't see her beloved man again, because she accidentally heard from the soldiers that the winning chance was slim..."

While listening to this, Chizuru kept pressing both hands on her mouth, preventing her from crying. At this rate, she wanted Saito to stop since it seemed to get worse...but as long as there was a tiniest chance of miracle...

"...So before his departure, the princess confessed her feelings to the prince, saying that she would be waiting for his return..." Saito's mouth spoke by itself as he placed one hand on Chizuru's waist. "...But the prince was just a coward, he didn't want to be attached to the emotion called love..."

Chizuru felt that Saito's arms, finally, wrapping on her waist from behind. And then, she was pulled into a familiar strong chest. How she wished to turn around and face him, but if she did that, he most likely would see the tears in her eyes.

Burying his face in her hair, Saito continued with a calm voice, coming from the deepest heart, "Finally when the prince arrived at the battlefield, he realized that the enemy's army was twice, or three times bigger than his...However, he rushed to the front line without fear..."

This time, Chizuru burst out crying all of a sudden. She couldn't take it anymore. It looked like Saito didn't plan to include a fairy godmother in his story...and keep sticking to reality.

Upon realizing this, Saito was about to apologize while unwrapping his arms from around Chizuru's petite form. But abruptly, the crying girl held his hands, "Please continue. I'm alright with that..."

That temptation again. Saito pulled Chizuru even closer to his body, giving her the warmth she longed to feel. It was all his fault, for being driven by emotions and ended up making up such lame fairytale. It was obvious that Chizuru wasn't alright with that. Just what kind of fool was he? For making a girl crying all over again? He couldn't even do a simple task like making a good bedtime story.

The sound that could be heard in that room was only Chizuru's whining sound. Saito rolled her body gently so she was facing him, now he could see his brown orbs, moistened by tears like sparkling amber. She lifted up her face hesitantly before gazing at him, observing his features closely.

Saito returned her innocent gaze, and unconsciously he reached out a hand to wipe away her translucent tears. While doing this, he just realized that he didn't feel obligated to protect her all these times. _He wanted to_, but now it was just too late...Well, he was always late when it came to emotions.

"Do you really want to hear the ending, Yukimura?"

Brushing her soft fingers on his cheek, Chizuru said nothing to answer. She was praying that tonight would last forever, for her didn't know what to do when the sunshine approached them. However, she had promised that she would struggle in this world as well, hadn't she?

"No, I don't."

Enough of all stupid fairytales, she had to face the cruel reality. But she must do that to make Saito happy and leave this world with smile on his face. After all, she didn't believe in fairytales before a weird time-traveller came out from the time machine and eventually changed her pitiful life.

"...Alright then..." Saito released Chizuru from his embrace, although it was hard for both of them. "Let's rest, okay?"

Chizuru gave him a small nod before Saito's broad back facing her. She was feeling guilty now. Saito needed some rest before going to fight the final battle in a few hours instead of wasting his time by dealing with her childishness.

Reaching out a hand, Chizuru almost placed her small palm on Saito's back. However, it only caught the air, as she slowly dropped it onto the bed once again...

...He was right in front of her, but why did he seem so far away and impossible to reach?

* * *

_It was warm..._

When Chizuru opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Saito, standing besides the window. His left hand gripped the hilt of his katana, bathed in the sunlight. Chizuru could tell that somehow he said farewell in silence to the sword, that had become a good partner in his life as a warrior.

"Good morning, Yukimura...," Saito tilted his head to her upon noticing that she had woken up.

The girl got up from the bed and walked closer to him. He was already in the Shinsengumi haori, ready for the last battle. Trying to speak casually, she tugged on his scarf, "Good morning, what would you like for breakfast?"

Smiling slightly, she was waiting for Saito's answer. But his retort dropped her smile as soon as it appeared. "It's not necessary, I have to go now."

"But...you need strength to...," Chizuru protested, but his small smile had silenced her. Even though the fight already had an obvious result, he couldn't go with an empty stomach...Okay, actually it was just her reason to make him stay longer.

Saito took several steps away from her, but Chizuru quickly pulled his hand with slight angry face. She grumbled, "After making me cry again last night, now you want to go that soon?"

"Forgive me, but I..." Yet before Saito could say anything more, Chizuru had held his shoulder almost forcefully and taken out her cellphone.

"Smile!" She ordered, ignoring the clueless young man. "I said 'Smile!'"

Saito gave up, and settled a weak smile right before the cellphone's camera captured their picture together. Looking satisfied, and didn't care about how messy her hair was in the photo after getting up from the bed, Chizuru gave him a winning grin, "At last, I got a picture of the famous Saito Hajime! Mind if I sell it to the museum?"

There was great sadness hidden behind that grin, yet Saito didn't say anything about it. "Like hell people would believe it, there was no colored-photo in my era."

"I'm joking!" She hit Saito's back and pushed him to the direction of the door. "Now, Captain-san, are you ready to fight?"

Saito turned around a bit and suddenly, he saw Chizuru looking down at floor while biting her lips. Pretending not to notice, he let out a small chuckle, "You bet."

They walked downstairs side-to-side, still in the same attire from last night. It was uncomfortable for Chizuru to sleep in a yukata, but Saito's presence had turned it into the opposite. However, he still had to go, fighting a losing battle. Whatever, she had decided to see him off with a smile. After that, she herself would struggle with her own battles in this world.

It seemed so simple, didn't it? There was no need to cry anymore...

...But why her steps became heavier as they went closer to Kodo's lab?

* * *

"Yukimura-dono," Saito opened the door and saw Kodo preparing the time machine, or to be precise, the time machine had been ready for the time-traveller's departure.

"Ah, it's you, Saito..." There was concern in Kodo's voice as he greeted the young man who was already like a son to him. "It's been prepared, you can enter the time gate anytime. After you do, the time machine would break down once again...It looks like I have to delay my own time-travel for a bit longer..."

Saito seemed uneasy, feeling guilty upon looking at the doctor's disappointed expression. But Kodo approached him and patted his shoulders, "I was just kidding, you need it more than me. Thank you for everything you've done, Saito."

It looked like Saito saying some gratitude words as well...Chizuru couldn't hear it anymore, since she was concentrating to get rid of the layer of tears that started to blind her eyes without letting it out.

"It's been a year since you came here..."

"Yeah, it's been that long. But the good thing is I could return to the same time..."

Chizuru stared at the ceiling, the wall, and anything so Saito couldn't see her watery eyes. Even in these last seconds, she kept praying that God would be kind enough to strike the time machine with lightning, or there was a sudden power failure. Or maybe...it was just a dream all along? A very sad and long dream...

"Just enter this door and it will bring you back to the year 1868, in Aizu."

"I'm truly grateful."

Oh yes, it was just a dream, a logical explanation for all these foolish things. There was no way a time machine even existed. Could it be that she was in coma for a long time? It would explain about why this dream seemed so long...

"Speaking of which, Yukimura-dono..."

Wake up, Chizuru! Just how long had she been in this tormenting dream? But his voice...everything just seemed so real. Pulling herself back from her trance, she glanced at the man she loved, who unexpectedly looking at her direction.

"Dad..." Fixing her gaze to Saito, Chizuru's trembling lips parted open. Just like their first meeting, once again, the flow of time had frozen until their lips spoke the same words, at the same moment.

"Could you please leave us alone?"

After a long silence that seemed like eternity, Kodo left with an understanding smile on his lips. He quietly closed the lab's door from outside, leaving the two youths in their own little world.

"Yukimura...I..." Saito clenched his hands on the either side of his body, as Chizuru tardily approached him and rested her head on his chest, feeling his warmth and inhaling his scent for the very last time. It was not a dream, the man who was standing here was real.

"I just realized..." Finally, she let the crystal drops of tears falling down her cheeks. "...just by finding my feelings for you somewhere within my heart, it won't make them reach you..."

She had failed to see him off with a smile. It was too much for her broken heart to bear, yet she must accept it. Leaning even closer to Saito's build, Chizuru was still crying on his chest when abruptly she felt relaxing touch from Saito's fingers which lifting her face up in a gentle movement.

"Your feelings..." A serene smile, the one Chizuru had never seen before, found its way to Saito's lips. "...have reached me, Yukimura."

Widening her eyes in surprise, Chizuru didn't have time to think about other possibilities like she was still in a dream, or her ears had deceived her, or Saito just said it to calm her down, because Saito had sealed her lips with a deep kiss, full of tenderness. The one, that according to some tales and folklores, could make you fly to the seventh heaven. Still, it felt much more precious than that because it was given to her by a man who was about to lose his life...

Everything about it was just too amazing as she felt the softness his lips offered, his tender touch on her skin, and the silky purple locks of his that falling forward to her face, making the girl close her eyes and didn't want to open them again, just if the time could give them some mercy by halting right away...

Gently and not hurried, at last Saito broke the kiss. He whispered at her earlobe, bearing more emotions than his voice usually did, "The only problem is, we are not in a perfect situation..."

Along with those words, Chizuru felt Saito's scarf flowing against her face, telling that the wearer had taken some steps away from her. She didn't see it though because her eyelids were still closed, not wanting to lose the alluring sensation that her lips and heart felt just seconds ago.

"...Farewell, Yukimura..."

Biting her lips even harder, Chizuru neither say anything nor see him entering the time machine's door. The next thing she knew was, she was blown away by the loud bang and heavy wind from the lunatic device that had started everything.

As she tried to get up from the floor, she opened her teary eyes in a very slow motion. Normally, there would be a pair of strong hands lifting her body up and the owner of the arms would scold her for playing around in this dangerous lab. But now, he was nowhere to be found...

Throwing the last glance at the broken machine, Chizuru stepped out of the lab, ignoring her father who had been waiting for her outside. Still refused to accept reality, Chizuru rushed upstairs and opened Saito's room in haste. She was almost relieved as she felt his familiar and calming scent in the neat room.

However, he was still nowhere to be seen...

She dropped on her knees and cried hysterically, hitting the floor while letting out all the emotions. They bore same feelings to each other although Saito just confessed it in his last seconds, but why they couldn't be together? 'Not in a perfect situation' was not the reason she could easily accept.

Her shivering hand took the snow rabbit doll and hold it tightly on her chest. Just last night, he gave her this present. But now, they wouldn't see each other again. Leaning her back on the bedpost, Chizuru wiped off her tears as she gradually fell asleep due to exhaustion.

But it looked like the life had decided to play with her feelings for a little longer. It gave her a dream...or maybe a vision?

* * *

_"Finally when the prince arrived at the battlefield, he realized that the enemy's army was twice, or three times bigger than his...However, he rushed to the front line without fear..."_

* * *

She saw him, the young captain who suddenly appeared in the middle of battlefield. Blood, clashing swords, shooting bullets, and cries everywhere, giving the impression that the area had became a slaughterhouse. But there was not even a slight fear in his blazing deep cerulean eyes, despite his men had fallen one by one.

* * *

_"Please continue, I'm alright with that..."_

* * *

He barked orders to his unit, giving them more courage to launch a counterattack. They couldn't afford to lose in shame. At least, some survivors had to cut off some enemies' heads and bring them back to be displayed in public. Chizuru could see his stern expression as he stabbed, pierced, and cut countless lives mercilessly.

* * *

_"Do you really want to hear the ending, Yukimura?"_

* * *

"Captain Saito!"

Some soldiers approached him as the captain had taken some bullets and sword cuts on his body. Trickle of red dripped from the corner of his mouth, the one that just gave Chizuru a passionate kiss not too long ago. Slowly but sure, he managed to stand up and glared at his subordinates.

"Who told you to worry about me?! If you have time for something like this, you'd better kill them all!"

Paying no mind to his broken body, the captain roared and ran to the enemies once more. The other side seemed satisfied because the famous samurai of Shinsengumi, the leader of Aizu warriors, was not in a condition to fight anymore. It was obvious that their weapons were outdated against the modern western machinery Satsuma-Choshu got.

* * *

_"No, I don't."_

* * *

Chizuru gasped and opened her eyes. Cold sweat drenched her clothes as she found herself in Saito's room, and not in the middle of Battle of Aizu. Attempting to inhale more oxygen, she just realized that Saito's faint scent in this room had completely gone by now...

Glancing at the window, when her beloved man just standing there some moments ago, she closed her eyes while recalling all the memories with him. It was a sure thing that she would keep them as the most priceless treasure for a lifetime. She didn't know whether she could still love someone else as much as she loved him...but life kept going on, didn't it?

With those thoughts, she touched her lips, where the sweet taste of his was still there. After crying so much and encouraging herself to let him go wholeheartedly, finally...she could say _those words_ with a small genuine smile on her lips.

"...Farewell, Saito-san..."

* * *

**...T_T Though I wrote this in hurry, this is the most tear-jerking chapter so far in this story, at least for me T_T**

**Ahem, okay~ it's the ending of Petals of Time...I LIED. **

**It's still not the end! The final chapter itself could be on the next chapter, 2 chapters after this, or 3 chapters after this, not telling ya! :P *disappears along with Saito, but waittt I don't want to be a victim of the warrr D8***

**Thanks for reading and please leave a REVIEW! ^_^ Don't be silent, ne? *_***


	13. Remembrance

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! DX**_  
_

**Just got my first job after graduated and it has taken my precious writing times =.= Wanna write secretly at office but the atmosphere is boring and my imagination won't work well in that situation _ Ugh but somehow I managed to finish this chapter! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^ They do miracles to me haha~ XD Sorry for making you cry again! I promise this chapter won't be that sad! Really! I'm not lying D8**

**Marialena, after all the sadness, the kiss was truly needed to relax the angsty atmosphere...for a second...hohoho**

**PandaN00b, kyaaa this is for you, so stop crying ne? ^.~**

**Akiko88, ugh you got me! (inner voice: yeah I love making people cry, at least for this story). Forgive me for being cruel :P *runs away***

**Kit2000, aww Saito-san was just too shy and gentle to touch an innocent girl on the bed. So glad you like the bedtime story scene ^_^**

**Akaki, hello! Thanks for reading all 12 chapters at once haha XD I'm happy that you like and could feel this adorable couple's emotions. Oh and also thanks for your review on my oneshot. Yeah sometimes I want to translate that one into English ^_^ I'll do that when I have time~**

**KiataXIII, thanks for the compliments! Hope you like this new chapter too! **

**Dark Naruto, I agree that Kazahana fits him perfectly! I love that song and his OVA, I've watched it about 15 times or so. Kyaa I'm happy the most when readers could feel the emotions I pour down into the story! Thanks for the review, and also for adding The Frozen Sword to your fav list ^_^**

**Reaper, yeah you're right about the timeskip! XD *gives Saito plushie doll for you as a reward* Nonono, Kazama's role in this story has ended, and yeah no miracles...at least for now *another tormenting cliffhanger :P* Hoho so happy you love that fairytale moment! Ugh I myself almost cried while writing that scene T_T *takes your tissue and uses it myself* **

**Jade, enjoy this update!**

**Let's start reading everybody! And please review afterwards! :3 **

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

CHAPTER 13: REMEMBRANCE

* * *

_Dear Saito-san,_

_How have you been? I'm sorry for not writing in so long._

_Things have been getting busy for me. It's pretty difficult to face a lot of high-school students everyday. They are all nice persons though._

_Many people were confused when I decided to take Japanese History major in university and become a history teacher in the end, because I was not very fond of this field before. Still, it's much better for me than being a mad doctor like my dad._

_Since I met you, I have realized that history is not only a boring lecture about relics from the past. It has a lot of interesting facts and secrets to be revealed. The journey of life. The one that has lead us until today through the centuries and struggles most of nowadays people couldn't imagine._

_Oh, but can you tell me why you always refused to tell people anything about your life? You're one of the most mysterious yet famous historical figures, and the historians are longing to get even a tiny piece of your belongings. You should have opened yourself more, so at least the current generation could see your face or heirloom in the museum._

_Just if they knew that you are not as unreachable as they've been always thinking..._

_Speaking of which, do you realize that it's been eight years since you went back to your era? Time sure flies so fast._

_How is heaven? You're not in pain anymore, right? I know you're watching over me from there, and I also know that eventually we'll be together one day._

_You know, I'm sure that you will welcome me with that warm smile of yours. I'm living a genuine and real life now! It was a great effort to change my previous life at first, especially when you walked away from my life. But I don't want to be a coward again, I have to struggle to survive. It felt so good when I started to show my real self to the world without unnecessary fear. Why didn't I realize such simple thing sooner? I was so stupid back then. Everytime I see my students' faces, they kinda remind me of my old-self...I wonder if the modern teenagers' lives are supposed to be full of secrets?_

_Now I'm about the same age as you, I think I could understand about your difficulty when facing my childishness before. I'm truly sorry to bother you. I promise to become a more mature woman and good example for the new generation._

_After all, you have protected people in the past. This time, it's my turn to do the same though it would be done in different ways. I won't waste the sacrifice you made. You have left this country for my generation, so I'm going to do the best that I can to keep the everlasting peace you longed to feel._

_Last but not least, I know it sounds silly...But if you were to reborn, I really hope that we could meet again, even once, in a different situation. Still, I don't think you would recognize me if you were reborn as another person. It doesn't matter though. I'll be satisfied enough to see you from afar._

_Before it's getting too long. I'll finish this letter here. Wish these words could reach you._

_With love,_

_Yukimura Chizuru_

* * *

While folding that small piece of paper, a young woman sent her amber eyes through the glass window, seeing the pretty autumn leaves leaving their shelter of tree branches, ready for an unknown new adventure.

A smile played on her lips as she thought those leaves kind of resembled her life. Her beloved man who changed her to be a better person had gone, but he had left his last will to her, wishing that she could be stronger and face the world by herself.

Leaving the safe shelter of his calming embrace was really difficult. She needed almost one year to get rid of her sorrow despite a small smile she managed to perform on his departure day.

Eight years ago, this girl used to wake up at night after having the very same nightmare about a certain bloody battle, and rushed to the next room, just to make sure that the man in her dream was alright, safe and sound.

However, the only thing that welcomed her had been always an empty bedroom, without even a soul lurking inside...

Loneliness filled her broken heart, but she must keep her promise to him. And slowly but sure, The Time, who was so cruel towards her before, had been kind and generous enough to heal her wounds.

It was not easy at all. Yet she had changed into a different person through a long and difficult progress. She was no longer a coward, but a brave woman who was ready to face the challenges the world might give her.

Starting from the smallest things, by sending a genuine smile to her classmates at school, starting not to take their bad jokes seriously, trying to enjoy their hang-out days together and open her eyes to see the whole world...until finally, she managed to live her life to the fullest by the second chance given by that man.

Now, almost a decade had passed. She had succeeded at getting rid of her childhood traumatic experience. She never thought before that one year of memories with him would change her life so completely. Just if he were still alive, she was going to express her gratitude everyday.

Yes, _him_, the weird and cold time-traveller who came into her life all of a sudden, and cruel enough to confess his unknown-turned out-special feelings in the very last moments.

Stepping outside from her room after throwing her glance at the old photo on her desk, where a bed-haired teenage girl in yukata smiling widely with a young male whose small smile seemed awkward due to sudden camera shot, the 24-year old Yukimura Chizuru quietly opened the next room, the silent witness of their first kiss, and many, many their intimacy moments together.

Slowly, she opened the shelf in that room and put the paper she just wrote on the pile of other letters inside. It had been her routine, hoping for these thousand words that had never been spoken, could call out through the ages, or heaven above. Whatever, she just wishing that they could reach the love of her life, who had never been replaced by another man even after so long.

Oh yes, she still couldn't forget his warmth even after eight years. Would you rather call it loyalty, or foolishness?

* * *

"Dad, I'm going now." Chizuru tilted her head to the direction of Kodo's lab, the place that had started and ended everything.

However, she received some loud noises as a retort. Walking inside the lab with inaudible _'tch'_, Chizuru helped Kodo to get up from the floor while sending him a death glare.

"You should have retired already at this age, Dad! What are you planning to make again this time?!"

Her anger was not without reasons. Even after that man left, this old mad scientist kept giving her headache almost everyday. The last time he tried to make a robot that could cook and prepare dishes by itself, that thing almost burnt down the kitchen. And while he bragging about his new invention of a flying car, it turned out to be only a miniature. That way, Chizuru wouldn't be surprised if someday this crazy father told her that he had brewed a potion that could bring the dead back to life, and it turned out to be the one that could transform you into a bloodthirsty creature instead.

Rubbing the back of his head, Kodo answered with an annoyed tone, "I'm not that old, Chizuru...And I'm not going to die yet before you give me a grandchild and I could travel through the time freely."

As Kodo spoke, Chizuru gazed at the time machine. Her father still worked on that lunatic device, wishing that he would be able to see the real historical places in the past, or meet with dinosaurs, maybe? What a waste of time for an old man like him. He was supposed to live a simple and relaxing life.

Still, in her heart, Chizuru kept a secret wish that the time machine could bring _him_ back to her...

"Listen, Chizuru," Kodo grinned as he touched the time machine, which already looked like his dearest child, "I think I'll be able to make it work again this time..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Chizuru rolled her eyes while taking steps away from Kodo. It was the 10th time he talked like that this week. And even it were true, it was impossible to bring that man back into this world.

After all, such miraculous coincidence wouldn't happen twice, right?

"Speaking of which, where are you going?" Finally Kodo realized that his daughter wanted to go somewhere, and it was definitely not her workplace since today was weekend.

"...To the usual place," answered Chizuru softly, smiling to herself.

Upon hearing his daughter's reply, Kodo's expression softened. For once, Chizuru was grateful that he acted as a normal father and forgot about his eccentric hobby.

"Send my regards to Saito."

* * *

Nine years ago, when the young warrior named Saito Hajime exploring the modern Kyoto for the first time after fully recovered from his wounds, they went together to this place. Ironically, the current autumn atmosphere with flowing brownish-orange petals and fallen leaves, was similar to the one in their first visit to this temple...

...That also happened to be the last resting place of Shinsengumi captains.

The only difference, she was all alone now. Although she had lived a new life, somehow she felt empty without him by her side...She understood that she must let him go. After all, they were not meant to each other. Yet she couldn't get rid of his reflection in her mind.

And here she was, stopping her pace in front of a certain grave...

'Saito Hajime, The Captain of Shinsengumi's Third Division'

'1844-1868'

Chizuru sat down on the ground before that tombstone, accompanied with the rustling leaves while tracing those letters with her small fingertips. Gently and with so much care, as if she didn't want to break her beloved man's current house, especially the body that laying beneath in an eternal sleep.

"Saito-san..." She smiled as she looked down at the warrior's name carved on the stone. The situation was so different from many years ago where she would cry loudly in front of this grave, begging him to come out alive, and even needed the temple's monks' help to calm her down.

"How are you today? Have you read my new letter? I've put it in your room..."

There was no answer. Of course. Just what kind of idiot who would talk by herself in a cemetery? Even the monks were confused everytime this girl came, to see Saito Hajime's grave, as though she had known this famous historical figure so well for a long time.

"It doesn't feel right if I only write letters without actually visiting you here..." As she still tried to talk to the young samurai's soul, she felt the calming breeze playing with her hair and body, making the girl close her eyes just to open them again after some moments, wishing to see his taciturn figure...

However, he was still not here with her...

"Am I really that stupid, Saito-san? For wishing you to be here with me...I'm sorry, I just can't forget you no matter how hard I've tried..."

She lifted up her head after saying those words, without shedding even a single tear. Her tears have dried up after several years of mourning over her only love's death. While looking at the gigantic light blue canvas above, a bitter smile found its way to her lips. Was he really watching over her from up there?

* * *

_The color of the sky...it's so nostalgic..._

* * *

"You come here quite often, young lady."

Chizuru was brought back from her trance upon hearing that voice. Tilting her head to the side, she saw a kind-looking man in his middle 30s. With dark yellow kimono and black haori, somehow he fitted the fall season scenery behind him.

"Did I disturb you?" That man gave her a smile, not caring much about the obvious confused expression on Chizuru's face upon meeting a man who still wore a topknot-hairstyle in this year of 2021.

"No...That's alright...," muttered Chizuru quietly before realization hit her, "But how could you know that I often come here, Sir? I mean...I never saw you before around this temple."

That man chuckled lightly as he took a position besides Chizuru. With the shorter distance, Chizuru felt that he looked familiar. Maybe this person really came here and saw her before? Talking by herself like a fool and such...

"I'm just a person who has great interest in Shinsengumi." He answered Chizuru's silent question about his identity while looking at Saito's grave. "Saito Hajime, huh? You sure love him much."

Normally, people would frown in bewilderment after listening to his statement just now. However, Chizuru felt relieved all of a sudden. At least, one person didn't think of her as a weird woman who had an interest on a dead captain of Shinsengumi. She didn't know the exact reason was, but this man didn't look like lying or mocking her, as if he really understood about her unrequited love towards Saito.

"Saito-san is...," Chizuru's mouth spoke by itself as the man glanced at her, "...a very important person for me..."

The man nodded slightly, sending her an understanding smile, "I see...Then let me tell you a little secret."

He gazed back at Saito's grave while starting to speak, "Have you ever heard that all Shinsengumi captains' swords have been found and collected at the museum near here, except Saito Hajime's?"

Biting her lips, Chizuru was silent for a few seconds as she remembered her first visit to the museum with Saito himself, "The historians said that the enemies had taken his swords away after killing him in the Battle of Aizu, knowing how precious the weapons of the famous Saito Hajime were..."

"It's just a prediction." Suddenly, the mysterious man looked serious as he continued his earlier words. "He was known as an introvert person, so people couldn't get his belongings and photograph, even after his death was declared...Hence, lots of people looked for his swords. As you said, they were very valuable because they would be the only relics that proved the fearsome Saito Hajime's existence besides the historical documents..."

"Yeah...that's why the enemy..."

"I've said that it's just the historians' guess, young lady, without even an actual proof."

Chizuru furrowed her eyebrows, looking at that man confusedly. Why did he seem to know about everything? Was he a historian himself? But as a history teacher, this girl knew that the theory about Saito Hajime's swords were taken then sold by the Satsuma-Choshu alliance was the most acceptable one about how his swords couldn't be found until today.

Slowly, the man went back to his kind expression while smiling gently at Chizuru, "Don't tell this to anyone, but Saito Hajime has been always together with his beloved swords throughout his life..."

This time, Chizuru was the one who thought that this man was a weird person. She pointed her finger at the ground beneath, feeling like teaching her students at class, "Sir, perhaps you're a historian, but we all know that his body is right below here, and his swords was not with him when he was buried-"

"The truth is..." He placed his palms together in front of his chest before closing his eyes. "The dead body below here is not Saito Hajime."

Too shocked to even give a short answer, Chizuru's eyes opened wide as she saw the man sending a silent prayer to the lone soul that was supposed to be her dear love. He whispered, "But whoever he is, he was still a great warrior of Shinsengumi or Aizu who had fought bravely alongside his captain."

"...But...but...how...," Chizuru stuttered, questioning herself. She should have left that weird man here and now instead of listening to his nonsense monologue. However, she knew that he was not lying. Her personal experience of living a fake life had given her a slight sixth sense similar to Saito's.

Just how could he be that sure? And why did she, kind of, believe his words? Was it because she silently kept praying that Saito would come back alive?

"I think I have to go now..." The man suddenly stood up, paying no mind to Chizuru, who was still frozen in place with many questions dancing in her head.

Still lost in thoughts, Chizuru just realized that the mysterious man was about to go outside the graveyard gate. She stood up as well in hurry while chasing him, "Wait! Sir! How could you know about that?! If this is not Saito-san's grave, then where is he?!"

The man stopped on his tracks. He turned around slightly, facing the girl as a smile graced his father-like features. Chizuru squeezed her eyes shut as abruptly, the heavy wind blowing some falling amber leaves right in front of her face.

"Who knows? Maybe he survived the war and lived a long life with the woman he loved? After all, he deserves such thing after all the sacrifices he made for Shinsengumi..."

Trying to listen to each word closely against the loud noise of the wind, Chizuru could barely see that man's back as he stepped out of the cemetery. It looked like the nature didn't want her to approach that strange, but somehow believable person.

"Please wait! I still want to ask you-"

"Oh, and by the way, I'm not a historian..."

As he finished his words, the cruel wind stopped. Chizuru carefully opened her eyes again, but that man was nowhere to be found.

No. She couldn't let it go just that way. She knew it sound dumb, but she trusted his words despite it was just their first actual meeting...though she couldn't get rid of the familiar feeling in her heart, like she ever saw him somewhere before...Was it really in this place?

Running through the gate, Chizuru bumped into a monk, who looked surprised upon seeing the girl's panicked face.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Where's the man who just went here?! You know, the one with black haori! I'm sure he's still around here!"

The silence settled in that solemn place, until the monk frowned and answered Chizuru's question quietly, but great enough to make the girl even more shocked, "There's no other visitor except you today..."

Chizuru gulped, "It's impossible! I just met him here! I want to ask him some very important questions!"

* * *

After a long debate, the monk kept insisting that Chizuru was the only visitor. The girl didn't want to make some ruckus at a sacred place like temple, so she apologized after calming herself down and let the still confused monk leave her alone at the gate.

Letting out a long sigh, Chizuru couldn't believe that it was just her hallucination. That man kind of having a charisma and understanding personality. Just who was he? If he was not a historian, why he was so sure about Saito's mysterious tale of life? Most importanly, how could he say that the grave where Chizuru had spent lots of her time crying there actually was not Saito's resting place?

However, all logical explanations were not going to work in this situation while Chizuru taking steps away from the gate, ready to go home...

...And immediately stopped between the two statues on the either side of the gate, the ones that looked like the guardians of cemetery. And suddenly, she remembered Saito's reaction upon seeing those statues for the first time...

Shivers ran down her spine as she took a glimpse at the statue on the left. No wonder she felt like ever seeing that mysterious man somewhere before. In fact, she always saw him whenever she came to this place, though in a different form.

Now she knew why that man seemed to know everything, especially about Saito, and why she could trust him so easily. After all, he was one of few persons Saito respected as a true warrior and role-model.

So, the only questions left, where was the real Saito Hajime? Did he really survive the war? Or was his corpse burnt down by the opposite side?

Questions. Questions. Questions. Everything about her dear love...But at least, Chizuru felt a spark of happiness now. Though they couldn't be together, it was a good thing if he really lived a long life with his wife...but was she really okay if she was not the one who stayed by his side?

Mixture of complicated feelings and unanswered questions filled her heart, as the girl left the graveyard and also the guardian statues, especially the one on the left, along with the letters carved on its foundation...

'Known as the fourth master of Tennen Rishin-ryu dojo in Tama, Edo, he began to understand the essence of a true samurai and finally decided to serve under the Shogunate despite his real background as a farmer's son. He had great faith that everybody has a chance to become a warrior, no matter where they come from'

'In Memoriam of Kondou Isami, The Commander of Shinsengumi'

'1834-1868'

* * *

***plays horror music in the background*...Hohoho don't worry! Daddy Kondou is as kind as Casper! XD**

**Yeah, no Saito here :3 I did that on purpose so you would miss him more! Was it a success? *_* Kyaaa but don't kill me! I hope you won't find this chapter as the boring one since its existence is necessary before this story meets its end...T_T **

**Lemme give you a spoiler, there are only TWO chapters left! I've written them all over my head and I hope my brain could write them down by itself ~.~ **

**Since we're very near to the ending, I hope to see more of your REVIEWS guys! *_* I've typed about 60k words so far and I just wish to see some lines from you as supports! *_* Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	14. Wish

**Taa-daa! A new chapter to be read! ^_^ **

**I know that I'm getting more late for updates ~.~ This lack of time is killing me softly. It's pretty frustrating to know what you want to write but you just can't find the right time to do it rawwrrr~**

**Anyway, as always, thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys so much for reading and taking your time to review my story! I can't thank you enough, guys!**

**Dark Naruto, haha that skit was so funny with scenes from his OVA! It surely entertained me! Wish I could reply your review with a skit as well but I just can't make up something funny T_T **

**Marialena, well, Chizuru needed a father-like figure to comfort her and not a serious person like Hijikata who could make things get worse haha XD**

**kenshin8923, I thank you so much for loving this story XD *feels touched* Actually I feel a bit sad myself when finally decided to write the final chapter...T_T**

**Akaki, yeah we should be ourselves more! Ask Yukimura Chizuru-sensei for further supports lol XD And this chapter will answer your question!**

**Miku-kun, thank you for spending the night reading the whole story! ^_^ Glad you could feel the emotions I poured into this story. Enjoy this one too, ne? *_***

**KiataXIII, I love your reviews too! Enjoy this new chapter! XD**

**Kit2000, aww the kind Daddy Kondou was the most suitable person I could think of for that role haha~ he was like a messenger from heaven.**

**Akiko88, yeah who could forget someone who changed your life so completely, especially when he was as hot as Saito? haha~ and Kondou-san decided to show himself to the sad girl, telling her a glimpse of the soon-to-be-revealed truth :D**

**Let's start reading! And please don't forget to review!**

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

CHAPTER 14: WISH

* * *

_Ezo, 1869_

A man in leather black clothing was looking through the glass window, with his eyes seeing nothing beyond the night sky. Occassionally, his hands which were dressed in black arm guards and gloves would touch the transparent hard material called 'glass', the perfect subtitute for old wooden window that coming from the west.

Before Otori Keisuke came with his men and ended up working together with the rest of Shinsengumi, this man in black didn't even know what 'handshake' meant. But now, the situation was different. When Otori took them to Ezo not too long ago, where all the soldiers would stay in western-style buildings, they were fascinated upon finding many new things. Even the famous Demon Vice-Commander couldn't hide his shock at first.

Otori seemed happy as he introduced every little thing to his new comrades. And they were stupid enough to admire mere glass window when they first saw it. However, they quickly realized that they were here to fight, not for sightseeing.

But wasn't it just normal to feel surprised and forget about anything bad if you found something new and interesting?

Sadly, the warriors didn't have much time to do that. They had to adapt as soon as possible and arrange new strategy to face the enemies.

Just if they knew that they were just wasting their time and lives here... because the result was already obvious. _One of them_ had known about what would happen tomorrow, that was supposed to be the last battle.

Who was he? Oh, speaking of which, he was the only one who didn't feel weird upon seeing many new western and unique things...

...Because he had seen them _-even the more modern ones-_ before Otori could proudly show a 'fork', 'wine bottle', or whatever to him. Normal people would laugh immediately at Otori, since those lame stuffs were nothing compared to 'plasma television' or 'electric stove' that had accompanied this man's life for one year before.

* * *

"Fujita-san."

The man was snapped back to reality, and slowly he tilted his head to the side, where another man who was supposed to be Otori's assistant giving him a bundle of papers.

"Please give it to Hijikata-san. Otori-san wants him to learn the detailed map area for tomorrow's battle."

The man called Fujita nodded slightly, took the papers, and walked away without even saying a word. His face was completely devoid of emotions as he glanced at the night sky from the window once again.

"By the way, Fujita-san..."

Fujita stopped on his tracks. Still, he kept silent and didn't turn around. He was just standing there with his back facing the other man, who quietly asked him out of curiousity, "You're Hijikata-san's assistant, right? But why you always bring both katana and wakizashi like a samurai? Common people like us are only allowed to bring a wakizashi, and not a katana."

After some moments of silence, Fujita closed his eyelids and responded to that unimportant question with a reluctant whisper, "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

The other man gulped. This man named Fujita Goro was a mysterious person since he rarely spoke to the others and always acted like Hijikata's shadow. They said he was Hijikata's right hand, although he was not a Shinsengumi warrior who would fight along with the Demon Vice-Commander himself.

However, everybody knew that Fujita had different aura which sometimes was too much for people around him. His deep blue eyes had always stayed aware, as if he would unsheathe his sword in a blink of an eye and cut down everyone who stood in his way...

But he was just a commoner, not a samurai. There was no way he could do such thing, wasn't it? The swords strapped on his hip were nothing but a decoration. He would only use them in critical time to defend himself, just if the enemy managed to enter their fortress and wanted to kill every single soul including the innocent assistants.

"I asked you," Fujita turned his body around and faced the other man, "Is there anything else?"

As Fujita's sharp gaze fixed on him, Otori's assistant felt the beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead, as if he was interrogated before a fearsome executioner separated his head from his body.

Trying to calm down, he answered hesitantly, "No, please forgive me for asking you all of a sudden..."

He was about to go away as he took a glimpse at the position Fujita's swords were on. Actually he wanted to ask about it afterwards, but he swallowed his words before they could escape his mouth. There was no way he wanted to make some problems with this scary right hand of Hijikata Toshizo. Fujita's attitude gave an impression that he had bathed in greater river of blood than his master himself, though it was impossible.

"If you want to know why I'm wearing my swords on the right..."

The other man stopped right away as he heard Fujita's deep voice from behind him. His eyes widened in surprise because suddenly he felt that his mind being read. But he attemped to stay calm while listening to Fujita's next words after a long silence...

...But this time, the usual emotionless tone of his was a bit...sad?

"Forget it...," Fujita turned around and went to the direction of Hijikata's room. He glanced at the ceiling and sighed, "You're right. I'm only an ordinary person. Maybe I just don't know how to wear swords properly..."

As Fujita disappeared from his sight, the man who questioned him before felt something strange from Fujita's statement just now. Fujita was a man with few words and only spoke when needed, so usually the words came out from his tongue were only the important ones...

...Hence, it was clearly seen if he decided to be dishonest once in a while.

* * *

"Hijikata-san." Fujita opened the wooden door tardily and approached the amethyst-eyed man sitting behind the desk. "It's from Otori-san."

Hijikata took the papers from Fujita's hand. He seemed pretty tired as he opened the papers while sinking down on his chair. Letting out a long sigh, he still managed to maintain his charisma as one of the Shinsengumi's highest ranking men.

"Thank you, Fujita." At last, the raven-haired man lifted up his face and smiled at his loyal personal assistant, who only retorted his gratitude with a polite bow.

After looking at his surroundings while making sure that there was really nobody else around, Hijikata folded his hands under his chin as a small chuckle escaped his throat. His usual stern expression softened upon looking at the younger man, standing right in front of him with no expressions.

"...Or should I call you Saito?"

Taking steps closer to Hijikata, the man clenched his hands into fists after his real name being called. For once, the soft purple hair hid the sorrowful expression on his face.

"Hijikata-san, please...Let me fight as a Shinsengumi warrior tomorrow...," Saito whispered, wishing that Hijikata would grant his last request, although he most likely had known about Hijikata's answer would be.

And it was right. Hijikata shook his head in disapproval, for how many times, he didn't even know anymore. Fixing his eyes at Saito, he understood that the former captain of Shinsengumi's third division was already exhausted with this false assistant-role. He was originally a fighter, longing to draw his sword and slice the enemy.

However, Hijikata just didn't want his most loyal man to die for the second time...

"Listen to me, Saito," said Hijikata seriously, paying no mind to Saito who almost protested again, "It was not an easy task to hide the fact that you're still alive. You should have been grateful to us, especially Lord Katamori, for successfuly deceiving the public about your death in the Battle of Aizu. That way, we will protect your existence and-"

"I don't need to be protected!" Saito's voice went higher without him realizing it. He just couldn't stand it anymore. It was almost one year after he was saved from the bloody Battle of Aizu, and a subordinate's corpse was said to be the dead Saito Hajime. Since that time, Saito Hajime's death was officially declared and the opposite side's confidence went too high since one of the strongest Shinsengumi captains had fallen in their hands...

...But here he was, alive and breathing, begging his superior to let him join the battle for the very last time.

It was confusing, wasn't it? Battle of Aizu was supposed to be his last resort yet he still wanted to die honorably in another war. In the same time, he used a new name granted by Lord Katamori himself. Someone else had taken Saito Hajime's name and now his real identity was questioned. Honestly, he felt that he almost lost himself. He didn't even know who he was anymore...

One thing for sure. He didn't want to lose Shinsengumi, the first place where nobody laughed at him for wielding a sword with his left hand. The very first shelter that welcomed and taught him about the way of a true warrior.

"Hijikata-san..." Saito's voice were shaking a bit as he continued, "I've told you...tomorrow is..."

He couldn't bring himself to say anything more as Hijikata smiled gently at him. The only person who knew about his journey to the future was only Hijikata. But of course, he didn't trust Saito at first and just thought of his monologue as the traumatic effect from the wounds he got. Well, who could believe that you had gone to the another world for a year when the current time didn't flow even for one second?

However, he knew that Saito was an honest person. He wouldn't talk if he felt that it was unnecessary. Slowly but sure, Hijikata was willing to listen to Saito's explanation about the future world where Shogunate they had always protected until now didn't last any longer.

"I know it Saito...You told me that I'm going to die tomorrow," said Hijikata calmly. Although the usual calm man before him didn't act the same.

Saito gritted his teeth, unsure of what to say next, "I won't let it happen, Hijikata-san..."

"What? You said that I have to be a coward? Running from the battlefield?"

"That's not it...I can take your place as the war leader tomorrow while you're making another strategy for the next battle. You're the head and we're the limbs. We can't affort the head to die..."

Biting his lips until it nearly bled, Saito knew that his speech was nonsense. People couldn't change destiny, and their efforts to make another strategy was useless. He knew it very well. Hijikata's death would mark the end of Shinsengumi's short life, less than 24-hours from now.

"By taking your role...," Saito muttered quetly, trying to find the right words to be spoken, "We can use the same trick as you did for my fake death. Even if I die, you can say that my corpse is yours. Then the history itself wouldn't change...You must live, Hijikata-san. Even if Shinsengumi ends, I won't let you die so easily..."

But Hijikata laughed lightly upon hearing that, "Using the same trick, Saito? You know that our enemy isn't that stupid, right?"

"But! Hijikata-san-!"

"Be silent, Saito. And listen to what I want to say...as the Vice-Commander- no, the Commander of Shinsengumi."

Silence settled between two men as Hijikata began to speak with calm but serious tone, while taking a glimpse of the dark sky outside, "I've given a lot of nasty jobs to you..."

"...I don't mind it. I'm willing to do anything for Shinsengumi."

Expected answer from the most loyal and the only captain left. Yet Hijikata just closed his eyes, remembering the good old times with his late comrades who would surely greet him when he joined them tomorrow.

"Why do you want to die so much, Saito?"

"That's not it! I just can't let you to die! It's alright to sacrifice a limb as long as the head could live and spread the Shinsengumi's warrior spirit to the world even when it doesn't exist anymore...I'm originally a dead person after all. I don't mind to-"

"Spreading the Shinsengumi's warrior spirit to the world. It's your job now, Saito."

Widening his eyes in shock, Saito didn't want to believe what he just heard. Attempting to find suitable statement to defend his belief, he just managed to speak in a low whisper, "If all you want is one of the captains to stay alive...I also told you that Shinpachi-"

"Shinpachi was...," Hijikata cut Saito's speech, "...is, and always will be a precious part of Shinsengumi. However, it doesn't erase the fact that he left us in times of desperation. I want you, the one who has proven the greatest loyalty and dedication to Shinsengumi, to survive as well..."

In mere seconds, Hijikata saw and felt a tip of cold metal was only inches away from his neck. The wielder stared at him, "Forgive me, Hijikata-san..." Saito was silent for a moment before continuing, "But I'll challenge you to a duel. If you win, then you shall do whatever you want."

Trying to hide his surprised expression, Hijikata stared back at Saito, "There's no need to rush, Saito. I'm going to die tomorrow after all..." He pushed Saito's blade away from his neck, "You don't need to kill me now..."

"I won't kill you. I just want you to understand that I'm alright to die in your place," Saito growled, and slowly sheathed his katana back as Hijikata gave him a gesture to do so. But the next words came out from Hijikata's lips were the last thing he wanted to hear in this situation.

"Go away, and never return."

Saito didn't have time to protest because Hijikata didn't give him a chance for it. His sharp purple-eyes glared at the man whom he wanted to live after all dirty works given to him, for the sake of Shinsengumi's glory.

"What? It's my last order to you, Saito Hajime of Shinsengumi. I order you to survive, and live up Shinsengumi's spirit. Do you want to go against your Commander?"

"...Hijikata-san...you want me to go?"

A nod was given as a reply, but Hijikata kept glaring at Saito, who seemed pale as he didn't want to believe what his ears just heard. After giving a fake new name and silly role as an indoor assistant where he should have fought on the battlefield, now this man wanted him to go, just like that? Although his intention was a good one, Saito didn't want to accept it.

"I'm a samurai. It's my fate to fight and-"

"You're dead already, Saito."

"But-!"

"But now I want you to live, as another person or whatever you want. Just don't forget the true warrior spirit within you."

"Hijikata-san!"

Suddenly, Hijikata stood up and punched the desk loudly. He shouted in anger as his glare never left Saito.

"I said 'GO, STAY ALIVE, AND NEVER RETURN!' How dare you to disobey my order! Have you forgotten about all the things Shinsengumi has done to you?! Who gave you a place where you could find your real self?! Who raised you to be one of Aizu's trustworthy warriors and not a mere outcast?! And now you have guts to go against me?!"

As Hijikata finished his angry speech, Saito's feet were still rooted on the floor. His usual stoic face wore the saddest expression ever for being chased away like that. After some moments that seemed like eternity, he bowed deeply to Hijikata, one of the first persons he ever respected in his life.

"Thank you for everything..."

Hijikata's eyes followed Saito's every step as the younger man exited the room in quiet and heavy pace. He sat down once again in loneliness, exhaled, and waited patiently for tomorrow to come. It was not that bad since he would meet his friends again after so long.

Abruptly, a smile found its way to his lips while looking at his subordinate's retreating back outside the window. He mixed with the darkness of the night until Hijikata couldn't see him anymore...

Well, but now Hijikata felt relieved and guilty at the same time. He understood that Saito wouldn't leave if he asked him in a kind way. After all, a dedicated man like Saito deserved a new better life. Hijikata just wished that Saito could find another place that would accept himself the way he was, just like what Shinsengumi did before.

Glancing at the ceiling, Hijikata's eyes tardily slid shut. He didn't know whether it was true or not, but it looked like Saito was getting softer and not as fierce as he used to be. Was it the effect of living in a peaceful future world? Or was it because of something else?

He would never know. Saito didn't tell him about his life in the future, except for the time-machine thing and sorrowful fate that waiting for Shinsengumi. But it was not a problem anymore. Even something great would find its end someday.

"...Live, Saito...Just live and find your happiness. Don't you ever dare to die before you become a happy old man, with your cheerful grandchildren surrounding you as you tell the brave story of Shinsengumi to them..."

* * *

The news of Hijikata Toshizo's death was spreading quickly on the next day. Shinsengumi and Shogunate had met their ends. Meiji Restoration took place, marking the new era that would lead to the peaceful future where samurai and swords were no longer needed.

Saito ignored the crowd of people on the streets who chattering about this matter. Half of them seemed happy, and the other half seemed sad and unsure about what the future held. But Saito knew that everything was going to be alright. At least for them.

His steps led him nowhere. He had known that it would happen. Still, he couldn't accept that Shinsengumi had been finished. He loved that place very much, the only place he belonged to...

...Or was it?

Before he knew it, he had boarded on a ship and arrived at the place of memories, where he should have died here a year ago instead of standing while observing the remembrance of Battle of Aizu.

He dropped on his knees and laid down on the dirty ground. His breathing was heavy, as if he was really exhausted both physically and mentally. Even after almost one year had passed, somehow he could still smell the sharp scent of blood in this place.

All alone. That was the best description for him right now. All good comrades had gone, Shinsengumi had fallen, even his existence was blurry.

It was pitiful that he knew about most of things happened in the future, but he didn't even know about his fate itself. If the corpse laying beneath the ground under his name was not himself, then what would happen to the real him?

He was lost, unsure of what to do as he gripped his beloved swords tightly. Hijikata made it sound so simple, to find another place that would accept him the way he was, where he would find a new comfort. The new place he would belong to.

The question was, was there really such welcoming place for a cold and introvert person, and more importantly, a secret fugitive like him?

Actually there was. However, Saito just didn't want to admit it and let his hope go too high. It was impossible to go back to _that place_...But speaking of impossible things, he must admit that he had experienced lots of miracles in his life. So, it was not a bad thing to wish silently for another miracle.

Saito let the exhaustion to sing a lullaby for him. He just wanted to rest from all of these. He was not a weak person, but being left alone all of a sudden and given the task to live up Shinsengumi's spirit by himself were too much for him to bear.

As he fell asleep on the land of Aizu, he was thinking about his future plans. Perhaps he would look for Nagakura Shinpachi or Lord Katamori? Ah, he was already too tired to think about it. He had no destination in life right now...

But things could get worse than they already were. The cold night wind mercilessly woke the young male up from his sleep, like it didn't want to let him rest even for a second. Saito slowly opened his eyes and was about to get up from the ground when suddenly, something shining in the pitch-black sky caught his attention.

Flash of memories invaded his mind at once. It was a year ago, when he went to the summer festival with a certain person, and that clumsy girl told him about something childish...

...Yes. _That girl_. The one he actually wanted to forget since they were not meant to be together.

However in this sorrowful loneliness, he couldn't forget her. When everything in his own era left him, he couldn't help but let that girl's reflection to fill his heart and mind. As a mighty and cold samurai, it was hard for him to admit his feelings. Yet he couldn't resist that he really, really missed her, the only meaningful person to him who was still alive.

Unconsciously, his lips parted open as his eyes followed the beautiful lone star which falling down to the Mother Earth's embrace while recalling the only place that most likely would welcome him besides Shinsengumi.

"Please..."

The word 'please' seemed awkward on his tongue, but no doubt it was genuine. Yet he was still feeling dumb. Was he so desperated that he decided to wish upon the falling star?

But he was completely lost already. And if the childish thing that girl told him before had even the tiniest chance to be true, it was worth to try.

"Please...take me to where I belong..."

* * *

_Kyoto, 2021_

"Dad! Are you crazy?!"

The sudden blast of dust from Kodo's lab tainted the gorgeous dark blue evening gown Chizuru wore. She scowled at his father while wiping off the dust from the velvet fabric that wrapped around her slim body perfectly.

"I'm going to my friend's wedding party and now you can see what you've done to my gown!" Chizuru shouted desperately. As if heavy noise and stinky black smoke weren't enough, now it looked like Kodo had added another material that could be used as a dust bomb in war.

But Kodo paid no attention to his angry daughter, as a mad grin played on his lips, "Chizuru...after eight years of new researches, I think the time for me to do my own time-travelling freely has finally come..."

Chizuru let out a long sigh. Just several days ago, she encountered a ghost from the past that left her some shady words without any proper explanations. And now this old man wanted to give her another problem?

"Dad...," Chizuru tried to calm herself down, "Even if it were true, how if the time machine ends up bringing another thing from the past again instead of sending you back and forth in time?"

Her tone was gradually getting sad as she said it, because it reminded her with the unexpected meeting nine years ago with _him_. However, Kodo ignored her words and kept grinning like an idiot, "I can't say that it's been fully completed. But I've succeeded in adjusting the time and location, though it's still random. It's not a great deal! This experiment is worth to try! Even if it ends up bringing something from different era, I'll be glad to see a dinosaur, primitive ape-man, or futuristic android! Don't you think so, Chizuru?"

When he got no answers and finally turned around, Kodo realized that Chizuru had left him alone, not wanting to hear his mad ramblings. Taking a deep breath, Kodo went back to his lab in weak movement.

"Kids these days just can't understand their parents' great hobby...You'd better get married soon instead of scolding me everyday, Chizuru..."

Much to his surprise, something had caused him to forget about his time-travelling journey as the time machine's door slowly opened from inside...

Kodo's jaws almost dropped. Did that device really bring something from different timeline once again? His eyes glinted in excitement but quickly replaced with great shock as the time gate fully opened and revealed the whatever-thing he longed to see.

One thing for sure. It was not a dinosaur, primitive ape-man, or futuristic android...

* * *

**Historically speaking, Fujita Goro was the name the real Saito used after the war *but honestly I don't really like the name 'Goro' =.=***

**Ahem yeah, I know this chapter was full of twisted history lessons and no romance here :P But I hope it could still entertain you. FYI, Saito wore his western attire here, just like in Hakuouki Hekketsuroku.**

**I know I've said it in the prev chappie before, but the next one is the FINAL CHAPTER! ^_^ With this chapter, you most likely have known what kind of ending this story would lead to, right? ^_~**

**I'll post the final chapter somewhere before Christmas, because it's supposed to be my Christmas present for you guys! And a gift must be something delightful, ne? *_***

**In the meantime, I'll be waiting for your REVIEW! For my silent readers, I know you're there! I think it's about time to show yourselves by giving me some feedbacks ^_^ Thanks for reading everybody!**


	15. Miracle

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This is lunar9ueen in Santa costume speaking, bringing the new super-long final chapter of Petals of Time! *throws the confetti***

**Yeah it's a long chapter even without Author's Notes (story only: 5000 words!) ~.~ At first I thought of separating it into two chapters, but it would be lame. I don't want to break your Christmas present, guys! ^_^**

**My BIGGEST gratitude for all the reviews I got for the previous chapter! I am super duper happy! XD**

**Jade, this is your present! Enjoy!**

**kenshin8923, aww glad you liked it! Yeah personally I do like the switching of eras part myself XD * narcissistic mode: on* **

**Marialena, now let's start our history lesson! Haha~ **

**Sakura Lisette, hello! Thanks for your compliments! It means a lot to me! Enjoy this final chapter! ^_^**

**Reborn Angel From The Past, thanks for the super long review! I always love long and detailed review because I love to read anything from receipt until dictionary lol! Aww wish you like this final one as well!**

**Akaki, yeah Goro sounds like an old jiji's name ~.~ completely agree with you. Hajime suits him better!**

**Akiko88, is he really back? :P haha just kidding~ XD Enjoy this last part of the story, ne?**

**Kit2000, hohoho Hijikata was truly a man! Rawrr but I don't like his growling voice and arrogant attitude ~.~**

**Reaper, OMG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I was in the middle of editing this final chapter when I received your review and I was like 'Reaper is back!' Wow but to think that you left the review for the previous chapter on the same day where I posted this chapter is a nice coincidence! Btw, Happy Birthday! (another nice coincidence by updating on your birthday) ^_^ Rawrr my birthday is still on June, I have to wait for a half year more! DX And you missed review for chapter 13! Daddy Kondou was furious!**

**OKAY GUYS, LET'S START READING! HO~HO~HO~**

* * *

**PETALS OF TIME**

FINAL CHAPTER: MIRACLE

* * *

The grand piano played a melodious sonata, accompanying the graceful cello and beautiful violin as the small orchestra filled the venue with romantic, calming music. The dim light of chandelier added the solemn yet happy atmosphere in this place. Finally, today was the day where a man and a woman were united in the most beautiful bond named marriage.

"Congratulations on your wedding!"

A brown-haired young maiden in dark blue, strapless velvet gown smiled happily to the bride of the day. At last, one of her friends had found the man of her life. They were going to start a new journey together, becoming one soul and body as they welcomed the wonderful brand new life ahead.

"Thank you, Chizuru!" The bride returned Chizuru's smile while her husband's arm wrapping around her waist. "We are so glad that you came! I wish you will find a good man someday as well! A kind girl like you deserves it!"

"Thank you. It's just...I still haven't met that someone..." Chizuru muttered nervously as the bride sent her a last smile and walked away to greet the other guests.

The girl turned her eyes at the new married couple, who looked so happy on their very special day. Friends and family came in the best outfits to celebrate it together in this alluring wedding venue, sharing their happiness together. A dream had come true, surrounded by precious people and the love of your life. Wasn't it amazing?

Putting down the champagne glass on the nearest table, Chizuru heard how the other guests _-mostly couples-_ talking about this wedding party. How they admired a marriage as sacred but also joyous occassion. How they would like to get one too someday and start a family.

A smile played on Chizuru's lips. No, not a bitter one. She was happy as well that her friend had become one with her beloved man, and how the guests enjoyed the party they arranged. But as 24-year old woman, her close friends were worried because she hadn't have a boyfriend yet. They even introduced some nice men to her, but no one of them were successful to replace _that certain man_ in her heart. Not to mention, that old mad scientist at home kept telling her to give him a grandchild.

She glanced up at the chandelier that decorated the venue's ceiling, admiring the romantic lights it created. It was a modern, western-styled wedding. She wondered how _that man_ would react if he was here. Maybe he would protest about the 'too-opened' and 'inappropriate' dresscode, just like what he used to do almost a decade ago everytime she wore something...well, which actually considered normal clothes in the modern era.

Oh, no...

...Was she just thinking about him again?

Turning her eyes away from the source of lights, Chizuru exhaled slightly. Here she was, in her friend's wedding party where she should have enjoyed the event, yet her heart was still trapped in the maze of nostalgia.

Sighing, she took her cellphone and looked at the digital clock on it; 9pm. Well, she guessed it was already time to go home. There was no lover who could carry her home, and it was not a good thing for a young woman to get home alone at midnight.

After this party, she would go back to her daily routine; bidding a quiet goodnight to the old photo on her desk, sleeping with a snow rabbit doll on her bed, waking up naturally and going to teach her students at school. Maybe she would write another letter to him if she had spare time...

...How foolish...even she knew it. It was understandable if she couldn't easily forget a man who changed her life so completely. But it had been eight years since his departure. How strange of a girl not to ever fall in love again. She didn't even know whether it was called loyalty of stupidity anymore.

But people might call her dumb, a fool, a small-minded person, or whatever they wanted, and she might not even care at all. Slowly, she took small steps towards the venue's door, leaving the fineness the wedding party offered and going back to reality outside.

However, before she could even reach the door, it had opened by itself, letting more lights from the hallway to brighten the dimmed-light, daring wedding venue. She narrowed her eyes due to the sudden light as if it was too illuminating. But as soon as it revealed whoever that opened the door, her subsconcious mind brought her hidden memory which she never realized of, to the surface...

...As her eyes widened in disbelief, the hands of The Great Clock started to whirl, spinning back to that time, the once unrealized and forgotten part of her past which slowly unveiling itself...

* * *

_"Do you really want to hear the ending, Yukimura?"_

_"No, I don't."_

_"Alright...Let's sleep then..."_

_Releasing the girl from his embrace, the young samurai's back was facing her once again. He knew that she was trying so hard not to let out a sob anymore. He also knew that she wanted to place her small hand on his broad back, yet he seemed so far away and impossible to reach._

_Seconds, minutes, hours passed, and he still couldn't sleep. The dawn was approaching. He had to go in a few hours, forever from the life of the only girl whom he ever had feelings to._

_Slowly, he turned his body, facing the sleeping beauty in summer yukata who looked like falling asleep due to exhaustion, mentally and physically. Brushing a few strands of her chesnut bangs, the young male was feeling guilty. As if being a coward in love was not enough, now he had worsened her sadness by ruining her last wish to hear at least a nice fairytale._

_As he locked his gaze on to her, the emotions were overwhelming again in his usual cold heart. His lips curved into a serene smile, as he let his feelings to dominate his heart in this transient time._

_"I don't want to make you cry again, Yukimura..."_

_Of course the sleeping maiden couldn't hear his voice, but he said it from the deepest heart. A heart of a warrior who would fall soon in the bloody war, but also a heart of a man who wanted to show the woman he loved that he actually did share the same feelings even though he didn't want to admit it, knowing it was impossible._

_Still, just if they were born in the same timeline...They were so close to reach that famous happy ending._

_"...So, let me continue my story."_

* * *

The time stopped. The music was playing on for only two. Everything was abruptly colored in the shades of black and white, as the only thing that became the main focus was a pair of deep cerulean eyes which were more beautiful, pure, and fascinating than the rarest blue diamond ever.

Here he was...

He didn't make a grand entrance with a white horse, just walking forward steadily in plain black boots. There was no valuable crown on his messy purple hair. The swords strapped on his right waist were only sheathed in dull scabbards, without gems or any artistic ornaments. He didn't wear an expensive royal-fur robe or golden armor, just simple black leather coat which slightly dirty. Even with only the faint light, Chizuru could see beads of sweat and dust on his face.

He was far from the depicted imagery of a prince in the fairytale.

Still, for Chizuru...He was as enchanting as a prince, and as dashing as a knight. Most of all, he was still the same as Chizuru remembered him. He didn't seem to age even for one day.

Taking steps closer to the frozen young woman, he gave her a gentle smile, the one that she had missed for eight years. Under the strands of violet locks, his sparkling sapphire eyes sent the maiden a soft and serene gaze she longed to see.

As his lips parted open, Chizuru could hear his deep voice, exactly the same as it used to be, bringing more emotions than his tone usually did.

"It's been a year."

Chizuru didn't know what to say as her body began to tremble. It was too surprising. Yet judging by his words, it looked like the reason why he didn't age was one of the time machine's mysteries.

Tears. She felt the tears were about to fall from her eyes. It had been a very long time since the last time she cried. The once dried up tears were now revealing themselves to the world as the mixture of emotions overwhelmed her heart.

"...It's been _eight_ years, Saito-san..."

Saito frowned while listening to Chizuru's wavering voice. But seconds later, an understanding smile graced his features, "Ah yes...I forgot. I'm in a rush when Yukimura-dono explained to me about the time machine's new system. When it's been repaired once again, the wave of time automatically searched for me, the last person who entered the machine before it broke down, though in the random year...Actually, I don't really understand about it..."

Biting her lips, Chizuru clenched her hands into fists. She couldn't care less about Saito's explanation. Well, who would care about any logical things when unbelievable event was happening right in front of your eyes? But it looked like this super-insensitive guy who was cruel enough by confessing his feelings in the last moments and leaving her alone just that way, then appearing out of nowhere without any proper greetings after so long, just couldn't react as a normal man in front of a woman he loved.

She was really, really happy and relieved that he came back, safe and sound. However, this kind of too-normal reaction was the least she expected. He didn't even know that she had spent eight years, trying to forget him but just couldn't, while he just passed one year and who knew, maybe he didn't even think of her at all before the time machine absorbed him again from the past for the second time.

"You fool!"

Glaring at Saito with tears falling down her face, Chizuru didn't give a crap that the newlyweds and other guests began to stare at them, wondering about what was happening and how an armed man managed to enter the venue. Although he didn't seem to intend to do any harm, who knew if he had knocked the security down for preventing him to step in the party room.

"Is that all you wanted to say?! It's been EIGHT years since you're gone! Do you even understand the struggles I've been going through?! How I finally managed to change my life but still couldn't forget about you?! It's really difficult! And now you came back, just to explain about the crazy-time-machine thing to me?! I don't need to know about that!"

She was panting while spilling out all the emotions for him she kept deep inside her heart. Yet Saito just closed his eyes and chuckled lightly, "I see..."

Just a quiet and nonchalant 'I see' as a retort to her train of words. She was pissed off while crying and shouting more, right before a certain heartless and emotionless man.

"Idiot! Stupid!"

"...Yukimura, listen to me..."

"What?! You don't even understand my feelings! You good-for-nothing sword geek!"

"I want to say..."

"I don't know what's inside your brain! I-I'm so happy that you're alive! But you're still as clueless and cold as ever! I hate you!"

"...I love you."

Just three words. But this time, Chizuru knew that Saito meant every word as the young male silenced and calmed her down by pulling her slim body into his warm embrace. Tightening his strong arms around her waist and back, he whispered at her earlobe, "I know it's you...the place where I belong..."

As Chizuru took a deep breath and placed her hands onto Saito's shoulder blades, she was thinking that perhaps she was in a dream. However, this man was real. She could feel his calming warmth and listen to his heartbeat. Attempting to look tough, Chizuru hid her watery eyes from Saito's sight by resting her face on the warrior's chest...

...But now as they went closer to each other, the gentle voice of him from eight years ago was more clear for her ears to hear, slowly awaken from the deep slumber within her subsconcious mind.

* * *

_"The prince was fighting bravely, not even shivering a bit even though he fought a losing battle. But the enemy won easily, leaving the mountain of corpses and the barely alive prince alone."_

* * *

"...Saito-san, you're really a fool..."

"I know it."

"Stupid, for making me feel lonely and then coming back again all of a sudden when everyone thinks that you're dead already...Even you're the worst at giving surprises..."

"...Forgive me."

* * *

_"In a brink of the death, the prince saw something bright...As the light reached his dying figure from the sky, it changed form into a fairy. She was touched by the prince's courage. That way, she would grant his wish, whatever he wanted, but just one wish."_

* * *

Applause snapped the two youths from their own little world. They didn't even notice that they had become the main star of the day instead of the married couple, until they realized that people were wiping their tears away while watching the drama scene they just unconsciously performed.

With nervous gesture, Saito released the embarrassed girl from his embrace. They didn't know how to react as the bride approached Chizuru with tears in her eyes.

"Chizuru! It was so beautiful! You've found your perfect man!"

"...Eh? No...I mean, I'm sorry! I-"

A cough escaped Saito's throat, trying to get rid of the too-excited atmosphere upon seeing his lame confession. Pink blush spreading on his face as he pulled Chizuru's hand and bowed deeply to the groom and bride.

"We are very sorry for making a ruckus in your party. Now, I think we should leave right away..."

* * *

_"The prince tried to speak, but the pain was too unbearable. Hence, the fairy thought that he must have wished to have his wounds healed. But before she lifted her magic wand, the prince shook his head, telling her in silence that it was not his wish."_

* * *

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

Before Saito and Chizuru could step out of the door, some people had pulled them back. They smiled widely at the couple, wishing to have a love story like them, which looked amazing at the end though they didn't know the difficulties they had gone through before the famous happy ending showed itself.

"You don't want to miss the closing of this wedding party, do you?"

* * *

_"In very weak movement, the prince tilted his head to the direction where the enemy's army was heading to after slaughtering his soldiers, which also happened to be the location of the kingdom where a princess who confessed her feelings to him before resided. Using the last strength he had, he managed to say an almost inaudible 'Protect her' before his eyelids slid shut."_

* * *

The orchestra created a new harmonious melody; a waltz which resembled the angelic choir, while the men offered their hands to their beloved women, who gladly received them and went together to the center of the venue.

Saito was confused for a while, until he recalled of what he ever saw in television before. The blush on his face was getting deeper as he turned his eyes to Chizuru, who was blushing as well.

"...Saito-san, we can go home right now if you don't want to join them."

"This is..."

"...Um...yes..."

"...a ballroom dance?"

* * *

_"Although the prince had closed his eyes, he knew that the fairy had left him, going to grant his final wish. It was enough. He couldn't deny that he was glad when the princess confessed her love. Yet he ended up rejecting her due to his cowardice in love. But now, he could die in peace. After all, the princess deserved a happy and long life, together with a better man."_

* * *

Chizuru tugged on Saito's clothes, asking him to go home. Yet Saito just kept standing there while observing the dancing couples. Colorful dresses and black tuxedos made a graceful movement along with their love, reflected on the eyes as they were looking at each other in tiny distance.

Much to Chizuru's surprise, suddenly Saito offered his hand to her. While doing this, the young male attempted to avoid her gaze. There was no a romantic 'Shall we?' from his lips. There was no breathtakingly beautiful eye contact that could make you fly to the seventh heaven. However, the shy gesture from his black gloved-hand was more tempting than any grand proposal a royal heir could make.

After placing her palm on his, Saito escorted her nervously, as the enchanting waltz accompanied the young couple to the dance floor, joining the crowd of lovebirds.

* * *

_"For how long had he been asleep? He didn't know anymore. The only thing he knew was, a pretty face of familiar woman greeted him when he opened his eyes. Crying in joy and relief, the princess hugged the prince tightly as though she didn't want to ever let him go again."_

* * *

A hand was placed on her waist, while his other hand slowly met with her fingertips. The young woman glanced at the face of the man she loved for some moments, before settling a hand on his firm chest. She also felt that Saito pulling her body even closer to his build as the warrior led their first dance step and began to follow the melody of the waltz.

Sapphire met amber. Again, the world seemed to be disappeared. But somehow Chizuru knew that the man who was holding her body protectively right now would never disappear again. All that she hoped was to embrace him tight, forever and ever.

Graciously, gently, and not hurried, Saito kept on leading their first ballroom dance. Yet his azure irises had never left Chizuru, who was already hypnotized by those blue diamonds. It looked like his years of swordsmanship training had given his body a flexibility to dance.

But...wait...

"Saito-san...?" asked Chizuru quietly as her prince turned her petite figure around, just to catch it again into his arms, "You're pretty good at dancing...but where you learned it? I'm sure there's no such thing in Edo Period."

"..."

"...Saito-san?"

He let out a small cough as the blush rising on his cheeks once more, "Keep silent...Don't break my concentration. I'm just following their example..." Saito sent his eyes around his surroundings, observing the dance movement from the other couples. He muttered in a low voice, "I can't afford to do even a small mistake, or else it would be embarrassing..."

A smile found its way to Chizuru's lips while holding back her laughter. She rested her head on Saito's chest before pinching his face softly, making the man give her a frown, "Then I'll tell my students about the adorable side of the fearsome Saito Hajime."

"Students...you're a teacher now?"

"Yes...it's a pretty fun job."

Saito ran his knuckles onto Chizuru's naked shoulder, just noticing her elegant night gown which had the same color as his eyes. He smiled to himself, "You indeed look more mature, but you have to get rid of your habit of showing off too much skin."

The maiden smiled against Saito's chest. He didn't even change a bit when it came to this, "Saito-san, I've told you so many times that this kind of clothes is normal in-"

"Still...," Saito cut Chizuru's speech as his hand lingered on her nude upper back, separated by just the fabric of his black glove, "...You look beautiful tonight."

* * *

_"The princess told him everything. After the prince was defeated, the enemy wanted to attack her kingdom. But all of a sudden, a magic shield appeared and preventing the enemy from stepping inside the kingdom even for an inch. The prince was not confused upon hearing this, since he was the one who asked the fairy to do that. However, he didn't understand why he was still alive."_

* * *

"It's so rare of you to give me compliments," Chizuru giggled while gazing at Saito's blue irises, "But I'm glad you don't see me as a little kid anymore, Saito-san."

Abruptly, Saito stopped their dance. He looked uneasy as his face went closer to Chizuru, making her blink her eyes rapidly in bewilderment.

"Right. How old are you now?"

"What's with that random question? It's impolite to ask a woman's age."

A hint of gasp was shown in Saito's eyes, but it was obvious that he attempted to keep his cold nature as his brain counted in silence, "Eight years...I'm guessing you're 24 years old by now?"

Chizuru pouted and was about to pinch both Saito's cheeks just if the young man didn't prevent her from doing so, "So what if I am? It's not that old after all."

"...So, you're just one or two years younger than me," Saito murmured, more to himself.

"What do you mean? You're exactly 177 years old, you old man," Chizuru let out a small chuckle upon noticing this fact.

"...That's why...I guess such formality isn't needed anymore. I know in this era, people don't use it too much to someone who's just slightly older than them..."

"Saito-san! Are you listening to me?"

"...But it would ruin the traditional custom...No, I can't think like that. The era has changed after all..."

"Hey!"

Chizuru shook Saito's body, bringing him back from his trance. She gave him a scowl, "Just what exactly do you want to say?"

Trying to hide his blushing face, Saito motioned his hand to Chizuru so they stepped out of the venue, officially marking the end of their short-lived ballroom dance. As they were outside the building already, Chizuru asked him with an annoyed tone, "Saito-san, I'm not a mind reader. So tell me what's on your mind. You've made me really curious now."

"..."

"Saito-san!"

"...My name..."

* * *

_"The truth was revealed. After making a magical barrier, the fairy showed herself to the princess, telling the royal heiress that someone out there had asked her to guarantee the princess' safety. The fairy didn't tell her who the person was, though. But the princess didn't care about that. She was crying, mourning over the prince's unclear fate. The kind fairy asked her about what was happening, yet the princess just muttered a quiet 'Protect him' without any other words."_

* * *

"You may call me with my f-first name if you want it."

"...Eh?"

"...Forget it. That's alright if you don't want-"

"...Hajime-san..."

Saito gasped upon hearing his first name suddenly being called. And Chizuru was feeling uneasy as she looked at Saito's reaction, "S-Sorry! But you asked me to do so, um...then-"

"Drop the '-san'."

Chizuru's brown eyes widened while the still blushing man continued his words, "Just don't make me to repeat it. You're the one who told me to adapt quickly if I want to survive in this world. I know there's not too much such formality in the modern era."

Letting out a long sigh, the former captain of Shinsengumi's third division glanced up at the starry night sky. It was just hours ago when he stared at the same sky, but in the different timeframe. Sadness was about to fill his heart, but a pair of soft hands which slid under his arms somehow had relaxed his tangled mind.

* * *

_"The princess said that the fairy brought the severely wounded prince afterwards to the palace. She also helped to heal his wounds. As the princess finished her story, the kind fairy showed herself between the two royals. The confused prince asked her about why she granted the princess' wish while she actually never asked for the young heiress' wish. But the fairy just smiled and said that it was their strong love that had touched her heart to create another miracle."_

* * *

"Hajime...," Chizuru buried her face on Saito's tensed back, while her hands found their place on his toned torso, "Do you believe in miracles?"

Saito chuckled lightly. He didn't want to imagine how the girl would react if she knew that he had wished upon the falling star and experienced a miracle himself.

"Another childish fairytale of yours..."

"But your presence here is a miracle. Also, you made a nice story yourself about miracles before..."

"...I thought you were sleeping, Yuki- Chizuru."

A genuine smile was formed on Chizuru's lips as she continued quietly, "Actually, I just remembered it some moments ago..."

* * *

_"Two kingdoms were united. The royal wedding was celebrated. All citizens were invited as they watched the prince and the princess in their wedding attire, riding on the grand royal horse carriage. They threw the happiest smiles ever to the people, and also to the fairy above the sky, who slowly disappeared along with a smile on her face. The couple knew that the fairy most likely would look for other people in needs, to grant their wishes as long as a faint of hope didn't vanish from their hearts._"

* * *

Suddenly, a strong arm gripped Chizuru's wrist, and another hand had pushed her back so she was thrown into a lean, muscular chest. The owner of the arms embraced her tightly until breathing was difficult, before the oxygen was replaced by the air from his lungs, gently transferred into her mouth.

Saito's lips pressed even harder against Chizuru's, as the young man pushed the girl's body on to the building's wall without him realizing it. Chizuru herself didn't struggle or go against the man she loved. She circled her hands around his neck, and pushed the back of his head so he could give her a more deeper kiss. When she felt Saito's tongue begin to wander around her lips, asking for permission to observe the moist cave, Chizuru gladly opened her mouth wide and welcomed him with her own tongue.

His hands traveled down from her bare shoulders to her back, where he found a zipper of her dress. Saito was about to pull it down until finally realization hit him. He ended the long, deep kiss with a blushing face. Just if he let the lust to control him for a little longer, he was sure that Kodo would kick him inside another mad device and send him to the outer space.

"Forgive me...I got carried away...," whispered Saito in embarrassed tone, though he couldn't erase the sensation his lips and heart just felt a few seconds ago.

Between short gasps, Chizuru tried to get rid of the awkward silence that followed afterwards. She was still making an attempt to choose the right words when suddenly a twinkling light, different from any other ordinary stars, decorated the dark night sky.

"Hajime...Look..."

* * *

_"As the royal couple shared their wedding kiss, they understood that as long as they were standing up for the eternal love together, they would be able to face the upcoming obstacles."_

* * *

"It's a falling star!"

Chizuru jumped happily as she prayed in enthusiasm, wishing that the fairy in the modern world which symbolized in the form of a falling star, would grant her silent wish for being able to live together and forever with the love of her life.

Looking at her happy expression, somehow Saito felt the clumsy and spoiled teenage girl he used to know was still there. The only difference was, she didn't live a fake life anymore. He just left her for one year, but when he came back, she had grown this much.

* * *

_"From this day onwards, they would live..."_

* * *

"Hajime! You should make a wish as well before it disappears!" Chizuru punched Saito's back, who stayed calm until the star finally vanished.

She pouted and grumbled, "Look, you've wasted a golden opportunity. Falling star doesn't happen everyday, you know."

Closing his eyelids, Saito's lips curved into a small smile, "There's a lot of more important things than that. I have to think about how I could survive in this world...Let's see what kind of job I could apply for..."

However before he could ramble more, Chizuru had sealed his velvety lips with a kiss. It was a quick, non-passionate kiss, yet it was enough to silence the warrior. Sending him a glare, Chizuru scolded the stunned man, "I don't care about any logical things when a miracle is happening right in front of my eyes. I'll punish you later for ruining my mood."

Instead of making him apologize, her angry monologue made Saito take and hold her hand, as they together walked home side-by-side, hand-in-hand. Saito knew that everybody had left him in his era, his skill as a samurai was no longer needed, but now...here she was, the new partner of life who would keep him company in a whole new world.

The once scattered petals of time had gathered, creating a new form of the most beautiful flower which would never wither, where love and miracles would keep on blooming on its surface like shimmering crystals.

* * *

_"...happily ever after."_

* * *

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

**After shedding a gallon of your tears, now I hope you would be satisfied with this happy ending! Thanks for reading this Angst-Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Drama-Scifi fanfiction (actually I don't really know about its exact genre, but this site only let me to choose 2 options)**

**Btw, chapter 12 is the sad ending version of this story :D Yes, I did plan on making two ending versions since the beginning, that's why I asked you about what kind of ending you wished on chapter 11, but nobody voted for a sad ending except myself... T_T *killed* Ahem, just kidding~ I personally wanted to give this story a happy ending too! ^_^**

**Aww finally, farewell words T_T Thank you for all of those who have read, followed, favorited this story, and especially who have reviewed this fanfiction! Love you so much guys! I can't thank you enough. I could never finish this story without your supports! ^_^ Sorry if there's something less pleasing in these 15 chapters, but I've done the best that I could~ Oh please forgive me if you found any mistakes and grammatical errors etc...English is not my native language T_T *bows* But it's fun to be learned XD**

**SPECIAL ARIGATO goes to: _Reaper, Marialena, Kit2000, __kenshin8923, _****_Akiko88 _****whose long, nice, and continuous supports have never failed to put a smile on my face! Thank you for being loyal readers and reviewers ^_^ And also the other reviewers whose names I can't mention one by one here since there's too many, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**For my next story... *plays rock music in the background*...I'm going to make a funny one! Okay, I lied. Writing a good humor story that could make your stomach hurts and starting my own comedy channel on Youtube is one of my biggest dreams. However, the problem is, my sense of humor is lame! =.= It's easier to make people cry than laugh in my case D:**

**Currently, I have ideas for a oneshot and a short chaptered-story. Still, I'll hold the latter one since I want to develop the idea so it could turn out longer. I enjoy writing a long series! **

**Kyaaa but I'll take a break from writing for a while so you won't get bored of me and this adorable couple D: I'm a supporter of Saito x Chizuru and I just can't pair Saito with any other women except Chizuru. Hmm...but I like Kazama as well. Should I make a Kazama x Chizuru oneshot someday? O_O**

**Alright, before it's getting too long, how about giving me one last REVIEW? XD *runs for Christmas vacation, wish I could find some fresh ideas there***

* * *

**Petals of Time, September 29-December 23, 2012.**

**With love~ lunar9ueen**


End file.
